It's you Wendy
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: In a different series of events, a year before the third film Wendy actually began dating Ian McKinley.
1. 2004

**Summer - 2004.**

"Does it hurt?"

Wendy laid in the back of Ian McKinley's van, laying on top of two musty smelling sleeping bags, sweatshirts, and old towels. Laying there, only in her bra, the rest of her clothes crumpled into a pile off to the side along with her jeans, panties, shirt, and light jean jacket. She laid there, tense, frightened, and more than a little excited. Her legs were parted slightly, as she stared up at the one person she never thought in a million years she would be alone with, ready to lose her virginity to. Ian McKinley. The Ian McKinley. Son of Jack McKinley, great, great, great grandson of Joseph McKinley, one of the founding fathers of her hometown. Ian's father Jack was a wealthy business owner, who practically owned half the town. He owned the library, townhouse, the boathouse, the country club, and even Clementine Park. The McKinley family owned a massive house up on the West side of town, where the split level and victorian style houses became huge brick and stone tutor still mansions, all surrounding Liberty Lake. Wendy originally went to pre-school with Ian. McKinley Daycare Center. This memory was vague, but she remembered her parents dropping her off for her first day of official school. She was four years old and in pigtails. She remembered her father holding Julie who was three, sucking her thumb, head nuzzled against his shirt, as her mother smiled and winked at her, saying that she would see her in a few hours and to remember what a smart and pretty girl she was. Wendy didn't remember exact what happened, only one second her parents were there, the next she was standing in Mrs. Green's colorful classroom, clutching her plastic Snoopy lunchbox, and feeling absolutely terrified. Instantly her wide doe eyes began to water, as she looked around watching the other children line up at the cubbies. Instantly she felt tears begin to spill down her face, knowing how scared she was now without her mother. That's when she felt a small warm hand touch her own.

"Hey Snoopy, I got the same lunch box! See?"

Turning, confused she saw a boy around her age in overalls and a blue shirt with dogs on it. The boy had slightly curly brown hair and nice blue eyes. Smiling, he held up his plastic lunch box which showed the dancing cartoon dog before looking at the cubbies.

"Wanna share a cubby?"

Wendy sniffled, all ready feeling the tears go away. Smiling, she stared at him.

"Okay...I'm Wendy."

The boy smiled back.

"I'm Ian."

They were inseparable until about first grade when as most things happen, people drift apart. They were placed into different classes, and as time went on more and more new kids came to the school. Social circles changed, and even though they saw each other it was never the same as when they were younger. Wendy and him still had two honor classes together, and a gym class, but even before middle school they simply started hanging out with different people. His crowd wasn't big at all. Mostly the type the shopped at Hot Topic, dressed in black, listened to punk rock, and usually stayed in the art class while everyone else went to the prep rallies or outside to the football field. Wendy knew Ian's father wanted him to try out for hockey, but Ian seemed more interested in art. When school started he began mostly sticking around the art building, taking classes there, and rarely showing his face elsewhere. Wendy still was smart, and loved school. She belonged to countless clubs, has a ton of friends, and loved every second of showing how perfect she could be, being in complete control. She worked hard, got good grades, was in as many after school activities, and seemed to be the darling of her parents. Wendy liked her small hometown, loved all of her friends, and was enjoying every second of high school. There was this new boy who had transferred shortly before the end of the year. Carrie's boyfriend Kevin knew him. His name was Jason and he was cute. She was currently trying to get Carrie to set them up together since she had yet to have a serious boyfriend yet. In fact for her first prom, she went with Larry, a kid from her English class who was moving to Florida this summer since his dad's job transferred. Larry was a cool guy, he was on the debate team, wore glasses, and had actually been a good time. They had fun, and he even kissed her goodnight when he dropped her off. Wendy liked him, but knew it wouldn't even be worth the effort since he was leaving. Wendy couldn't help but notice that Ian took his step-sister Erin to prom. Erin wore a black dress, and Ian had a loosened tie, and jacket that seemed too big for him.

They didn't stay long, mostly staying back, laughing and remarking on the other dates at the country club before they both slipped out, most likely to the movies or skate park behind the burger joint downtown. Wendy had only caught Ian's eye once and quickly looked away. In this last year the two had barley said less than ten sentences to each other, besides him asking her for notes for the latest exam they had last month. It was sad that they drifted apart but her idea of a great Friday night was going shopping with her girlfriends, or attending the football games from school. He stayed in mostly, or worked the part-time job he had insisted on getting the year before at Build-It, a hardware store just outside of town. It seemed strange that a McKinley kid was actually working even though he was a trust-fund baby, but this was something he insisted on for his own independence. He refused the brand new car his father tried to gift to him, and with his savings from his job, he bought an old used van from 92 that he drove around since he got his license. He never fit the typical rich kid profile, even back when he was younger. He knew it drove his father nuts that he wasn't a jock, or drove around in a fancy flashy car, or spent his debit card like there was no tomorrow. No, instead from fifth grade onward, he went to the beat of his own drum. His idea of a perfect Friday night was going to coffee houses, or shows. He listened to all kinds of music, collected records, dyed his hair black, and fit the exact image of a goth punk rocker even though Wendy knew this was just sorta a way to keep people at a distance. Ian was smart, cultured, read a lot, and voiced his mind often, mostly in class when more than often he proved the teacher wrong, causing people to roll eyes or shout

"Shut up McKinley!".

He was smart, but she had a feeling his mother's death was a huge reason why he was so distant. His mother died shortly after Ian started first grade. She died trying to give birth to Ian's little sister. There was a complication, which resulted in them losing Mrs. McKinley and the baby. Mrs. McKinley was a gorgeous friendly woman Wendy remembered had always been home whenever she had playdates over at the McKinley mansion. She had beautiful blond hair, and blue eyes just like his. She always put on videos for them in the den, and made them cookies. She remembered birthday parties, and swimming in his pool. She remembered both sneaking away behind the back pool house which later became where Ian lived once high school began, and kissing his cheek. She remembered how all of that stopped after Mrs. McKinley died. How one second she was the most beautiful pregnant woman she ever laid eyes on. The next, Ian wasn't in school for a whole week. Finally Ian returned, but he wasn't the same. She remembered her mother sending flowers to his house and explained to Wendy that Ian's mother and the new baby went to Heaven. It wasn't something she understood, but could sense from the moment Ian came back, pale, and no longer the happy go lucky boy he once was, that something had happened. When she tried talking about it to him in the lunch room, he simply got up, and sat elsewhere. Within months, both had really stopped talking and Wendy made new friends. She missed Ian, but knew things changed. They talked here and there in school, but he simply became yet another face in the hallways. His father remarried a woman named Rebeca Ulmer, who had a daughter named Erin who transferred into school freshmen year. Ian and her became close, in fact Wendy had heard rumors of them being more than just step-siblings, that they were actually dating, but one night Wendy saw something she would never forget last winter. The few times she actually did see Ian, was always with Erin. The moment his father re-married and she transferred in the two became two peas in a pod. Wendy saw them at lunch, sitting alone snickering, and whispering to each other. She watched them walk to the art building, books tucked underneath their arms. She saw them leaning against the lockers, or sneaking cigarettes outside during gym class. She knew those rumors weren't true. Erin just looked up to Ian, and even dressed like him, and followed in his footsteps like a little puppy.

She even started working at Built-It. Erin was smart, but often used snippy little remarks as a way to use as a defense. Wendy remembered she had finished up with school, having stayed after for the year book club, and was waiting to get picked up by her father where she intended to do a little Christmas shopping. She was still trying to figure out what to get Julie, and was waiting outside in her winter jacket, fur hood up. That's when she heard voices. One of the art clubs was letting out across the way. She saw Erin walking out with this girl named Misty, a punk rocker chick with purple hair. They were the only two leaving the art building, and she saw them stop for a second in the shadows of the East parking-lot and both kiss. Wendy watched stunned, before both giggled, holding hands, kissed once more before Misty went to her car. Erin waited another second before looking across the way and spotted Wendy. Instantly she looked as if she had been caught doing something wrong. Embarrassed, she dropped her eyes, fixed the strap of her bag which was covered in buttons, and looked relieved when Ian's van pulled up to pick her up. He must have been working an extra shift at the hardware store. Dropping her own eyes, she watched as the headlights lit up for one second, then left her in darkness. She knew none of this was her business, and didn't judge. Ian clearly cared for his step-sister, since all those years ago he had been cheated out of having his own sister when his mother died. The only time she became defensive was when Carrie's idiot boyfriend Kevin saw them both on the bleachers, drawing in their sketch books. Kevin made a face watching them and elbowed Carrie saying he heard both were screwing each other.

That's when Wendy made a face and shook her head.

"Leave them alone Kevin, don't you have anything better to do?!"

With that she walked away as Kevin was left with a very stunned expression left on his face. Now here she was, in late June, out of school, looking forward to another carefree summer. Her last summer before applying to colleges would be an issue. Her last summer before becoming a senior. She couldn't wait, there was so much to look forward to. All of her friends were making plans, and she knew if she was lucky maybe by the end of the summer Carrie could fix her up with that Jason kid. Instead, here she was. Laying beneath Ian. The same Ian who had been her best friend when she was just a little girl. The same Ian who had the same plastic Snoopy lunchbox as her. The same Ian who's poor beautiful mother died, and the same Ian who became a distant stranger at school, his only true friend his step-sister as he dyed his hair black, spiked it, wore black, and band T-shirts, and rode around in his van to a job he didn't need. Laying there Wendy couldn't believe it. Ian laid on top of her, naked with his boxers pushed down around his ankles, and his own clothes tossed with her own. The engine was off, and the front windows rolled down. He had taken his van and parked up near the lake to a private spot he knew nobody would disturb them. Wendy has been nervous at first, not exactly sure if this was a good idea. For the first half an hour after they parked and made out she kept nervously looking around, scared somebody might come knocking on the window.

Finally Ian smirked, telling her one of the few advantages of having his father own half the town was knowing where he wouldn't be bothered. Once they moved to the back, finally Wendy knew this was it. She had been planning this for weeks, ever since that faithful afternoon just a few days after school let out that she went to Build-It and happened to run into Ian. Now here they were. Taking a deep breath, she nodded, feeling anxious, licking her lips before nodding. Ian hovered above her, before nodding. Just a few minutes before he had ripped the foil package of the condom he had and laid beside her, carefully rolling it on. Now he hovered above her, his penis grazing the inside of her thigh as Wendy looked up at him. Reaching up, she held onto his skinny pale shoulder blades, still puzzled that he still hadn't gotten a tan. Laying there, she waited before he looked down at her. Leaning slightly, she kissed his parted lips before leaning down. Instantly she felt him enter her. A terrible feeling of pressure, and a sharp cramp entered inside of her, making her bit down on her bottom lip as she snapped her eyes shut. Instantly Ian withdrew, and looked down at her.

"You want me to stop?!"

Wendy took a second and fought through the pain. She heard this kind of thing hurt, Carrie said it was just like really bad period cramps. Not thinking she could do this, she took a second and knew she just had to relax. Breath and relax. Laying there, she opened her eyes, more than a little embarrassed before staring up at him. She needed to understand this was his first time as well, he was just as embarrassed and had all the pressure on him. Forcing a smile, she stared up at him.

"I'm okay, just slow okay?"

Ian nodded as her hand slid up and cupped the side of his freshly shaven face. Smirking, he leaned down, kissing the side of her mouth before entering again. This time he went in slower, the pain was still there, as was the terrible discomfort but she knew if she relaxed and focused on breathing it wouldn't be bad at all. Laying there, legs spread as far as she could, she waited until he adjusted himself and looked down.

"Feel okay?"

Wendy nodded. Ian leaned down and kissed her again, lips smushing against hers, mouth opening as his tongue slipped into her mouth as he moaned, and began to move. At first his thrusts were slow and very painful. She laid there, knowing this was just part of the entire experience. Never in a million years did she believe she would be having sex for the first time with Ian McKinley, but then again these last few weeks had gone by so fast. It was warm in the van, so warm she wished they kept the engine running with the A.C going. Laying there, she felt his hand snake underneath her bra, and cup her breast. The moment she felt his hand graze her nipple, she moaned, forgetting about how horrible it felt with him moving inside of her. Kissing him, she laid there as he started to find a pace. His thrusts became quickly frantic, as Wendy tried to shift her position, and get comfortable. The van was slightly creaking. Ian's face looked flushed as he suddenly pressed his forehead against hers and swore.

"Ah shit...ah shit!"

With that he came, just less than a minute or so after first entering her. He stopped moving, collapsing against her, squishing her breasts as he heaved, trying to catch his breath. Wendy laid beneath him, stunned as she stared up at the ceiling of the fan. They had just had sex. Ian and her had just had sex.

Unknown to both of them, they had less than a year to live.


	2. How it all began

Wendy rolled over on her stomach and checked her phone.

She didn't have a curfew like Julie did, but she knew she outta start getting ready to head home before midnight. As she was turned over, she felt Ian's thin fingers gently brush against her bare arm. Smiling, despite how sore she felt, she felt his lips gently begin to trail kisses against her skin.

"You sure you're okay?"

Wendy had checked when Ian rolled off her to dispose of the used condom. His back was to her, and she heard the snap of it as he muttered in disgust as he found something to put it into. As he grabbed an old plastic bag from the market, she watched as his shoulder blades arched as he leaned over, now his boxers pulled up as he tossed it in. Looking at his pale back scattered with tiny little freckles scattered across it.

Smirking, she instantly looked down underneath the extra sleeping bag they had wormed into. She didn't have her panties on, and she quickly checked, somehow she wasn't bleeding which she had heard didn't always happen. She quickly checked with her hand, before laying back. Her insides were throbbing, but she knew it would get better. All in all, this really wasn't as bad as she believed it would be. Sure it hurt like Hell, but if it did indeed get better in time like they said it did, maybe she would look like those women in the movies, moaning in pleasure, actually enjoying themselves. She knew she needed to get herself cleaned up, but at this exact moment she wanted to simply enjoy the fact that such a huge part of her life was now over.

Something she was terrified of, something she had wondered was ever going to happen. Now with it being over, she was happy it hadn't happened with Larry, or that new kid Jason, or all those other silly high school boys who seamlessly flirted with her day in and day out. No, it actually happened to the last perfect she expected it would happen with. Someone who really truly knew her, someone who cared. Ian had gotten rid of the condom and was currently kissing her arm. Smiling warmly at this, Wendy glanced back and saw him. With his hair messy like this, he didn't look so moody or intense. In fact, in these last few weeks she had gotten to know the true Ian McKinley. The one she remembered when she was just a little girl.

"Hum?"

"Are you okay?

I heard it gets better...sorry I wasn't...well you know better."

Wendy blinked.

"It was great...I mean, I think it was."

Ian chuckled.

"Yeah right."

"No really...how was it for you?"

Ian rolled onto his back, running his hands through his messy hair before taking a deep breath.

"It was...intense that's for sure. Much better than flying solo that's for sure."

Wendy laughed, turning over and propping herself up on her elbow. She smiled, reaching over, rubbing his skinny chest, feeling his ribs on his sides.

"Thanks..."

"It was amazing, sorry I was a minute man..."

"Did it feel good?"

"Amazing..."

He glanced at her.

"I hurt you didn't I?"

Wendy shook her head.

"It hurt...but I think it was supposed to. It honestly wasn't bad. Anyways, I heard it gets better."

Ian turned, staring at her.

"I promise I won't hurt you again Wendy...I'll make sure next time you feel as amazing as I did."

"Who's saying there's going to be a next time?"

Laughing, Ian reached over, taking hold of her, tickling her as the two started laughing. Hands everywhere, both started rolling around in the small van, laughing and kissing as he nuzzled his hair against her. Finally both settled down, arms around each other as Wendy ran her hand through his thick hair. Staring up at him, she smiled as they locked eyes. Both stayed silent for a moment, Ian looking down at her, Wendy looking up at him. Suddenly his face became serious, as he gazed deeply into her dark brown eyes.

"I love you."

Wendy stared up, a little too stunned to talk when suddenly Ian's phone went off. Rolling his eyes, Ian scooted off her to reach up over her and grab his phone. Looking at it, he made a face slightly smirking before tossing it down. Wendy watched.

"Erin?"

"Yeah..."

"She okay?"

"Probably just bitching about her mom, she's been driving her up the wall lately."

"She doesn't like me does she?"

Ian raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Ever since...well...we've been together she hasn't really seemed happy. She doesn't like me does she?"

Ian made a face, brow wrinkling before shaking his head.

"No, of course not."

Wendy stared up at him making a face. Finally Ian nervously laughed.

"What? No, she likes you...it's just...you know Erin. She's always had trouble fitting in, and we're close so...it's not like she's jealous or anything."

"Oh no, I didn't think she was, maybe she's just jealous of of all the time you're spending with me."

Ian stared down at her before shaking his head.

"She's fine trust me."

Taking his hand, he raised it against hers. Both pressed their palms together, before slowly putting their fingers down against each other. Smiling, Wendy brought his hand over and kissed it before using her other hand and bringing it against her chest. Ian smiled, laying down beside her.

"You gotta get home soon?"

"Yeah...but let's just lay here for a while...that okay?"

Smiling, Ian stared across at her as the two laid side by side inside his van. All the while, thinking of when all of this began...

It all began a few days after school let out. Wendy and Julie were given permission by their parents on re-painting both of their rooms. Wendy's mother needed to run errands, and dropped the two of them off for a half an hour so they could pick out and buy the paint. Julie and Wendy were having a hard time getting along. Julie was a year younger than her, but somehow in the last five or so years both had become very distant. It wasn't the same as it had been with Ian, or other friends, this was different. Both went to McKinley High, but hung around with completely separate crowds. Julie was caught up in her life, Wendy was caught up with hers. Both finally reached a phase in their life's where nearly everything was a competition.

They always bickered, argued, and got on each other's nerves. Wendy suspected it was because for what seemed like forever, Wendy always got good grades, was popular, well liked, and always the one who went to great lengths to be perfect, and stay in control. Julie was the one who seemed to rebel in her own way, and often got in trouble with their parents. She had a short temper, and from what her mother called, a pissy attitude whenever she was in the mood. Wendy knew Julie resented her for having such a great relationship with her parents, and the fact she was so popular in school without even trying. Still, Wendy tried to bridge the gap that had drifted between the two of them over these past years. The few times they did get along Wendy was grateful for. Both were lucky enough not to have to work part-time jobs, and were allowed to enjoy their summers together. Wendy hoped both wouldn't be so roped in with their own planes and actually try to spend a little time together. She knew next year with her being a senior that window would get smaller and smaller. Both were dropped off at Build-It where instantly Julie began checking her phone as they walked the long ails, both of their pairs of sandals clicking against the cement floor. Finally they turned to the paint section where Wendy smiled, running over to see what samples she had.

"I'm thinking of something light, like a mix between lily or or pearl..."

She glanced over and saw Julie now talking on her phone as she walked away, completely ignoring Wendy. Sighing, Wendy rolled her eyes, before looking through all the different kinds of paint samples they had. That's when a voice came behind her, making her jump.

"Looking for something?"

Wendy turned and saw Ian standing there, wearing his blue Build-It apron. She had seen Ian here once or twice but he was always busy off doing something else. The last time she saw Ian was on the last day of school where him and Erin were walking to his van in the West parking-lot. Seeing him today she made a face before standing back.

"Uh, hi Ian..."

"Picking out paint huh?" Wendy took a second before turning and motioning towards the samples.

"Um, yeah...me and..."

She saw Julie all the way down at the end of the ail still talking on her phone. Annoyed, she rolled her eyes before looking back at Ian.

"My sister are picking out paint colors for our rooms..."

Ian squinted and looked down the ail, watching Julie laugh, pacing back and forth talking on her phone. Smirking, he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, she looks real interested."

Wendy laughed, brushing back a piece of her hair before looking up and down at the paint samples.

"Well, I'm trying to figure out at least what I should pick."

"How big is your room?"

Wendy stood there puzzled before Ian smirked again.

"How many doors, and windows?"

"Um, two windows, and three doors...one is the closet..."

"Okay, well you got baseboards?"

"Um, yeah...like trim?"

"Yeah do you need to do the trim?"

Wendy lit up.

"No, my dad said that's all set. It's white. I might need special tape he said..."

"Yeah painters tape that's no problem...now what color is it now?"

"Sorta this light yellow..."

Ian stepped forward making a face.

"Jesus, well let's see what we can do for you..."

As Ian stood beside her, scanning the paint samples, Wendy couldn't help but smile staring at him. Later, at check-lot Ian said he could check them out as Julie quickly picked a light pink, really not caring at all, still talking on her phone. Wendy meanwhile handled everything else, and was surprised by how helpful Ian had been. He helped Wendy pick out her color, which was a mix of two purples. One lighter, one darker so it could pop.

"Accent walls, that's what it sounds like you need."

Carrying the cans, he mixed them, and picked out trays, painting tape, and brushes for her. Tossing in some paint sticks, he cashed them out, and made small talk with her.

"You working her all summer?"

Ian stared at can as he scanned it, looking almost deep in thought.

"Yeah, part-time still, might be able to pick up some extra hours...you?"

"Oh, just getting ready for next year...can't believe we're going to be seniors huh?"

Ian gave a dry humorless laugh.

"Yeah I know right?"

Wendy chewed on her bottom lip watching him finish checking them out. Standing there, she was surprised by how for the first time in years, she honestly were this close to him. Looking from across the counter, she saw how clear and flawless his skin was. While most guys their age fought tooth and nail to keep clear skin, Ian's looked perfect. Just then Erin walked by, and instantly gave Wendy a hard glance.

"Hey Zip...they need you out back to cut those extra orders right away okay?"

"Righty-O Pip, be out there after this."

Instantly Erin looked Wendy up and down before walking away. Feeling a little out of place, Wendy sighed before reaching into her bag and taking out her wallet, she paid and was surprised when she saw Ian had put in his store discount for her. Smiling, Wendy handed her the cash.

"Thanks Ian..."

Ian brushed it off shrugging before bagging everything good.

"Good luck, hope it comes out cool."

Instantly Wendy looked around, deciding she had nothing to loose she decided to say what the Hell, and looked around one last time.

"Say...Ian, do you work late most days?"

"Yeah usually, I take the night shifts, besides weekends like today."

"Well...clearly I'm not an expert and I'm terrible at this stuff...and my dad is going to be away on business for the next week so...like..."

Ian lifted his eyes and stared at her, clearly seeing how much of a struggle this was for her.

"You need help painting?"

"Oh no...I..."

"I can swing by maybe next Monday night around seven if you can wait."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you need help...you're still on Pine Road right?"

"Yeah, 37...are you sure, I can of course pay you."

Ian shrugged.

"Buy the pizza and I'm there cool?"

Wendy looked surprised and smiled.

"Yeah sure..."

"How about I give you my number, I'll text you before I come over..."

Wendy took a second before digging into her purse and smiled.

"Yeah...sure."

Ian smiled, taking his own phone and sliding it open.

Afterwards, Wendy pushed the cart outside with a smile on her face. She was surprised by how strange she felt. Her stomach had a tingle in it, and she oddly felt happy, a little giddy deep down inside. A feeling she truly hadn't felt in a while. What was different about Ian? She never really found him attractive before. He was too short, too skinny, and she always thought his face was too thin and that dyed hair never did him any favors. Why today seeing him in that morning blue apron made things different? Somehow as he helped her pick out paint, walked down the ails with her, cracked jokes with that dry sense of humor, somehow it was like meeting somebody new. Ian and her exchanged numbers, and before he went out back he winked at her, causing her to have the dumbest smile to spread across her face before Julie strolled back asking what was up? Now walking out, Julie glanced at her.

"You okay?"

Wendy snapped out of it.

"Huh?"

"You look like your spacing."

"Really?"

Wendy stopped, and smirked as she reached down for her bags. Instantly Julie stared at her, arms crossed, not helping at all.

"What was up with that scary goth kid...he goes to McKinley huh?"

Wendy looked up.

"Who Ian?"

"McKinley right? He's that rich weird kid huh?"

Wendy made a face rolling her eyes at her sister.

"He isn't weird..."

Julie shook her head.

"Whatever..."

Just then their mom slowly came driving up, honking and smiling. While she sat in the passenger seat. Unable to stop smiling, she stared out the window and kept thinking of those twenty or so minutes with Ian back in the store. She couldn't believe how nice he had been. How helpful, how he kept insisting on carrying things for her, how he knew exactly where everything was, and what he was doing. At first glance, Ian didn't appear to be the kind of guy who would know how to cut wood, be able to measure something up, know which tool to use, or even how to operate the machine to shake up the paint. It seemed crazy, but watching him really put him in a different light. Looking down at her cell, she smiled before her mother reached over and playfully yanked on her ear.

"What's the big smile on your face for?"

Wendy blinked, breaking out of her own thoughts before she smiled at her mom.

"Oh nothing..."

"She's just smiling because she was flirting with that weird goth kid McKinley..."

Wendy turned around, instantly shooting Julie a dirty look.

"Shut up!"

Julie stuck her tongue out at her before Wendy, annoyed turned back before her mother smiled.

"Ian right? I saw him maybe a month ago when I was buying flowers for the front porch, he was really helpful."

Wendy felt her cheeks burning with slight embarrassment. Instead her mother smiled, staring ahead.

"You two used to be so adorable when you were little. I remember the fit you threw one morning for kindergarten when you found out he had to stay home because he had a cold. So adorable."

Wendy caught Julie rolling her eyes in the back seat before Wendy smiled at her mother.

"He might come over next week and help me paint while daddy is away, that okay?"

"Of course. Would be nice to see him. God all of you are growing up so fast..."

Julie interrupted asking if they could go to Starbucks. Meanwhile Wendy turned her attention back to the window and everything passing by. Smiling, she couldn't believe it but she might be getting a crush on Ian McKinley.

 **That Monday night...**

"Like this?"

Wendy asked wearing a ratty old pair of jeans and faded T-shirt she wore only when she was helping her mother garden out back. In the last few days Wendy had been enjoying summer vacation. The day they had ran their errands, ended with them grabbing some Starbucks before helping their mother bring in the bags from the market. While unloading Wendy was pleasantly surprised when her phone went off. Smiling, she saw it was Ian.

 _ **Great seeing you today. Monday at 7.**_

Smiling Wendy stood at the counter as her mother and Julie unloaded the bundles and smiled. That same wonderful fluttering feeling overcame her stomach again. Thinking, she held onto her phone and began to text again.

 _ **Same here! C U then! :)**_

Smiling, she put her phone down and began unloading the bags she placed on the kitchen counter.

The following day Carrie called asking if she wanted to go get her nails done? That afternoon Carrie picked her up, and less than an hour later both sat side by side as their toenails were drying. Smiling, Wendy had just finished telling Carrie all about running into Ian at Built-It and how she had invited him over to help her paint that Monday. Instantly Carrie smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Really? Ian...Ian McKinley?"

"Yeah, I know he seems strange and I really haven't honestly talked to him since we were kids but...I don't know, just something about how he looked yesterday. He was super nice, and.."

"Cute?"

Carrie asked smiling. Wendy laughed rolling her eyes.

"Yes and cute."

"I didn't think he was your type."

Wendy shrugged.

"I really don't have a type, besides he's just coming over to help me paint...I don't wanna make a big deal out of it."

Carrie smiled.

"Do you think you might like him?"

Wendy sat back.

"Oh I don't know..."

"Well I keep telling you it's about time you got a boyfriend. Even though I don't exactly see us double dating with Kevin."

Wendy laughed before Carrie shrugged.

"I wonder how his step-sister is gonna take it...I thought he was weird but she's worse. In March Kevin took me to that Jimmy Eat World show and we ran into them for like two seconds. She kept giving me dirty looks...like I did anything to her."

"Yeah...she sorta gives off that vibe."

"You gotta admit it is weird how close they are...I heard she's a cutter."

"Really?"

Carrie held one of her hands up, checking her drying nails.

"That's what I heard...and listen if it doesn't work out I'll talk to Kevin and he'll talk to that kid Jason. You did say he was cute right?"

Wendy smiled.

"Yeah..."

"Then it's settled, as God as my witness we will get you a boyfriend and pop that cherry of yours." Wendy gasped, laughing feeling both shocked, and appealed.

"Carrie!"

Carrie made a face at her before Wendy started giggling, whispering.

"Keep your voice down!"

"Come on, it really is time you get it over with."

Wendy rolled her eyes before looking a her.

"I know...it's just...I want it to happen with someone..."

"Special?"

"Yeah..."

Carrie rolled her eyes, pretending to gag before Wendy laughed smacking her leg.

"Shut up. I'm serious...I guess I'm just scared."

"Please it's nothing. I mean it's more like sharp period cramps...it hurts like hell, and usually the guy doesn't know what he's doing, but it gets better. Takes longer than it would if you were alone, but once he figures out how to use his thing...it's smooth sailing."

Wendy laughed, blushing as she covered her mouth. Instantly Carrie leaned in.

"Who knows, McKinley could really be packing...you know what they say about short guys..."

Wendy completely started cracking up, covering her face as Carrie laughed beside her. In the days that followed, Wendy hung out with Carrie, swam over at her house, and went to the mall a few times. When Monday rolled around she couldn't help but find herself feeling more than a little nervous when Ian texted her earlier that morning after she stepped out of the shower.

At first she thought with some disappointment it might be him texting to cancel. Instead he just was asking if they were still on? Smiling, Wendy spent the better part of the morning cleaning her room and using the plastic drapes her father had taken from the garage to cover her furniture and push everything to the middle of the room. Finally the door bell rang. Lucky for Wendy, her mother was out shopping, and her sister was over her friend Perry's house.

Checking herself in the mirror in the hallway, she smooth out her T-shirt, and checked her ponytail before hurting down the stairs. When she answered it Ian stood there wearing jeans and a short sleeve black T-shirt. Behind him across the street the Miller twins were laughing and running through the sprinkler they had set up on their lawn. It was a beautiful summer evening, and the sun wouldn't be setting for another hour. The sky was a beautiful pinkish orange color, and a nice breeze had just started, cooling things off a bit. Ian stood there, his slick black hair spiked up.

"Hey."

Wendy smiled standing in the doorway.

"Uh...hi."

"Thought I had the wrong house, almost tried next door. Where's the house number?"

"Oh sorry, my dad took them off last month since one of the numbers were cracked...totally forgot."

"Well, I know one hell of a hardware store where he can re-buy them."

Laughing, Wendy stood back.

"Come in."

Walking in, hands in his pocket he motioned with his head at the door.

"It okay if I parked on the street?"

Wendy glanced and saw his van parked along the sidewalk. Smiling she nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine." Ian looked around.

"Wow, place still sorta looks the same."

"You remember?"

"Yeah, I loved coming over here. I remember us playing some stupid like dragon game and how I would chase you up and down the stairs." Wendy laughed looking up the stairs.

"Wow, I remember that..."

Both stood together before Wendy could sense an awkward silence coming up as Ian looked around. Instantly Wendy cleared her throat.

"Um, I was thinking we could work for a little bit then order dinner, cool?"

"Cool."

Wendy began walking up the stairs with Ian behind her. Trying to sound casual, Wendy continued climbing the stairs.

"What's Erin up to tonight?"

"Um, I think she's at the mall or something."

"She got a car?"

"No, not yet but she borrowed her mom's."

Wendy was going to reply but decided to just keep her mouth shut. Instead both reached the second floor as Wendy pointed.

"This is me..."

She pushed open the door as Ian walked inside. With all the furniture pushed to the middle of the room, it seemed much bigger and gave a slight echo sound whenever somebody talked. Wendy motioned to the pile of stuff covered by plastic in the middle of the room.

"I covered everything, sorry I didn't move it all out."

Ian shook his head, arms crossed as he looked around.

"That shouldn't be a problem...you got the paint?"

"Yeah right there..."

"Sweet, okay...first we'll open the windows so we don't get high on fumes...second you got music?"

Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...um..."

"Mind if we hook my I-pod up? We'll do an hour of mine, an hour of yours?"

Wendy laughed.

"I don't think you would like my kind of music."

Laughing, Ian dug into his pocket, taking his I-pod out.

"You would be susprised, I like all kinds of music...just hope I don't scare you with mine."

Wendy laughed, making a face and wiggling her fingers.

"Ohhhh the McKinley playlist I'm shaking!"

Ian laughed walking over to Wendy's I-pod jack as he squatted down to hook it in. Watching him squat, Wendy couldn't help but look at his butt as he squatted. He was skinny, and didn't really have much meat on him, but right now he looked pretty good to her. Once the music started, some punk music she had never heard before, Ian turned, cuffing up his all ready short sleeves.

"All right, let's get going."

 **Later...**

A few hours later, Wendy was beyond impressed. They had gotten to work right away. Ian slowly explaining what to do, how to pour the paint, and even hook up the roller brushes she had bought. He explained how to make texture, and how to use the painters tape. Wendy listened, and couldn't help smiling whenever he leaned in real close to her, focused and serious as he measured off how much tape to rip off, or how to carefully paint the trim with the smaller brushes. Both began, using the two separate colors, listening to his music as they got to work.

Side by side they painted, making small talk, mostly about the few classes they shared, the teachers, and about the music that was playing. Wendy was surprised by how much she actually liked his taste. Ian talked about different shows he's been to, and which concerts were the craziest. After an hour of painting they took a break and went downstairs to wash up for the time being. Wendy ordered the pizza, and poured Ian a glass of soda as he sat at the kitchen island. He remarked what a nice house she had in which Wendy made a face, taking a seat across from him.

"Compared to your house?"

Ian shrugged.

"Yeah but this is nice...like people actually live here. Mine is like a fucking museum. It's cold and you're afraid to touch anything."

Wendy smiled, but knew deep down inside this was true. As the two sat, drinking soda, they continued talking. Wendy asked about his job, and Ian asked her about if she thought her driving test had been hard? Wendy talked about how badly she needed car, and even asked Ian a few questions about his van and the process of buying it. When the pizzas came, both continued sitting in the kitchen eating, and finally starting to relax. Ian had a witty sense of humor, and somehow kept making her laugh. When her mother came home, she walked in smiling just as Wendy was tossing out their paper plates. Wendy's mother looked pleasantly surprised when Ian slid off his chair and offered his hand to her.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Christensen."

She of course talked with him for a bit, asking how his father was? They talked, Ian being polite, smiling before finally she eyed Wendy and said she had some phone calls to make down here and told them to enjoy themselves and thanked Ian again for helping Wendy. Once they went back upstairs, it was Wendy's turn to use her I-pod. The moment the music started, Ian made a face.

"The Ramones?"

Wendy smiled, re-doing his ponytail.

"Yeah, you like them?"

"Yeah...didn't know you were so old school."

Laughing, Wendy picked up another brush. Within the hour, both were talking, laughing, and singing along with the music. Finally Wendy was working on the last wall as Ian was working on trim work. Wendy was pushing the roller up and down when suddenly she heard...

"Like this..."

Ian stood behind her, before his arms slipped around her waist causing her to freeze as his hands gently grasped her, tightly holding onto the roller. She felt him directly behind her, just barely brushing up against him. Standing there, Wendy didn't know what to say or do. Instead she stood there as she watched his hands, hold onto hers, guiding the roller up and down against the wall.

"Nice and slow, just like that..."

Wendy smiled, feeling him behind her, his warm breath against her neck. She looked at his metal bracelet, and his black painted nails. Smiling she stood there, as he continued guiding the roller. Finally he nervously laughed and let go, standing back.

"Like that...good."

Wendy smiled, staring forward, listening to him walk to the other side of the room to finish the trim.

 **Later...**

The room looked amazing. Wendy and Ian stood together, admiring the work before Wendy laughed.

"It looks amazing!"

"Yeah, pretty good. I would give it the night to really dry all the way before moving anything back but you should be all set."

"It's amazing, thank you so much..."

Wendy said turning back to him. Instantly he locked eyes with her. Wendy froze before Ian stepped closer, his face direct and serious before one of his hands reached forward. Wendy at first was ready to flinch, but stood still before Ian's thumb touched the side of her cheek. Slowly his thumb rubbed her skin, as he continued staring at her. Wendy gazed up at him, him being just less than a half an inch taller than her. Right away her nervously smiled.

"Paint...you had some on you..."

Wendy continued looking before Ian smirked. Without so much as another word he reached forward, tilting his head, and closing his eyes. Wendy didn't exactly know how to react so instead she closed her own eyes, and waited before she felt his lips against hers. Right away his lips slowly moved against hers, opening slightly, his mouth tasting sweet. Opening her eyes, she stared at him and smiled. Ian's forehead was pressed against hers, before Wendy stood on her tip toes and kissed him again, this time one of her arms going around him, pulling him close.

Once the kiss broke, both stood there before both began to nervously laugh.

 **Present.**

"Can I look at it?"

Wendy asked, knowing in the next fifteen minutes they would have to get dressed and he would have to take her home. Ian had been laying beside her, arms wrapped around her as she laid with her head against his chest when she said that. Just drifting off, he raised an eyebrow.

"Hum?" Wendy lifted her head smiling.

"Can I see?"

Ian at first didn't seem to follow before he smirked and looked down at himself.

"Yeah?'

"Yeah...can I?"

"You've seen it before...hell it was inside of you."

"Yeah I know but I wasn't exactly looking."

"What about outside the pool last week?"

"I didn't get a good enough look."

Ian snorted.

"You are too much Wendy Christensen..."

"Can I see it or not?"

Ian smiled before lifting the top of the open sleeping bag, and pulling down the waistband of his boxers.

"Here, it isn't exactly awake right now but...this is it. It looked better back at the pool..."

Wendy laughed before looking down. There Ian held his penis, which was surrounded by his pubic hair. Instantly she smiled, staring at it.

"Can I touch it?"

"Sure..."

Wendy reached forward carefully before her fingertips grazed the head of it. She had seen photos before of guys naked, and had even seen Ian naked for the first time last week, but right now this was the first time she had actually seen one up close. Smiling, she cocked her head as she grazed it again. Ian stiffened, shifting his weight looking as if he was a little uncomfortable.

"Does it hurt if I touch it?"

"No, it feels real good..."

Wendy looked at it before she laughed. Ian smiled looking up at her.

"That funny looking huh?"

"No, it's just...how do you walk?"

Ian started laughing.

"It's a struggle since it's so big."

Wendy laughed, playfully nibbling on his bare shoulder before her hand went down and petted it again, all ready she could see it hardening beneath her palm. Ian let out a low moan before he rubbed her back.

"If we keep this up we'll be gone all night, come on let's get you home..."

Wendy raised her head, kissing him before sitting up searching for her clothes. As she pulled on her shirt, she honestly couldn't believe how happy she was. Ian changed behind her, as Wendy glanced over her shoulder at him. Ian's back was turned as he was pulling on his T-shirt. Smiling, she began to tie her hair up in a ponytail, knowing she would never forget this night for the rest of her life.

 **Later...**

Wendy was happy to see her parents were actually still out. Her father was having a dinner with some business partners, and had taken her mother into the city. She suspected by how dark the house looked Julie had snuck out. Rolling her eyes, she honestly didn't care. All that mattered was standing here underneath the porch light, and how badly she wished they could have stayed in that van forever. Looking at Ian, she bit down on her bottom lip looking eager.

"I wanna spend the night with you again. I know we can do it better right?"

Ian smiled, a little color raising in his own pale face.

"Yeah of course...you're still sure I didn't hurt you right?"

"Of course not...I just know we can really make it amazing."

Both leaned forward, gently kissing. Wendy closed her eyes, wanting so badly to unhook his belt and reach down his pants. Instead she took deep breaths smiling, before she pressed her forehead against his.

"Call me tomorrow?"

Ian laughed.

"You mean today?"

"Yeah..."

Ian kissed her again

. "I love you."

"I love you too..."

They kissed once more before Wendy dug into her pocket and took her keys out. Smiling at him, she slipped inside, before closing the door. Leaning against it, she couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. Tonight hadn't just been good, it had been amazing. After she heard the sound of Ian's van pull away, she hurried upstairs, and started a hot shower. She was sore, and knew she needed to clean herself up. Once she steeped inside the shower, feeling the warm water soak her hair back. Closing her eyes, she stood there knowing the sort of love she felt for Ian was not only rare, but dangerous.

 **Meanwhile...**

Ian drove in silence, a smile of his own spread across his face. Unaware to him, his van passed a billboard for the local amusement park, Playland which always hosted senior night at McKinley High. Next year would be their turn to be seniors, and Ian knew as stupid as its seemed to think, but next year if nothing happened and Wendy and him were still together...he was going to propose. This was the girl he intended to spend the rest of his life with.

Little did he know, he was completely right.


	3. An outcast

Now that Wendy wasn't a virgin, she could honestly say everything seemed different. Somehow it seemed as though she had discovered this hidden secret that she had been completely unaware of. Just last year after a talk at the locker room after gym class, she sat down with Carrie, and a few other of her girlfriends who were giggling and talking about touching themselves. Wendy played along, laughing with them, but really she had absolute no idea what they were talking about. Finally, one weekend, she drew herself a hot bath, making sure the connecting door to Julie's room to their shared bathroom was locked, and decided to see what these girls were talking about. Easing herself into the water, hair pinned up, she laid there beneath the water before slowly her hands crept down between her two spread legs. It took a while, but finally after the constant rubbing, she began to feel something.

When it finally happened her eyes widened, as she stiffened a gasp, feeling her entire body go to pins and needles. Feeling this building pressure reach it's head, her eyes rolled back before she came. This was a sensation she wondered would happen when the day finally came when she would find the right boy to make love to. For the longest time she wondered who it would be. Sure there were lots of boys she went to school with, ones who would flirt, and try to talk to her, but nobody seemed to really catch her interest. Not even her first prom date. Carrie was hassling her since she had been going steady with Kevin since freshmen year, the two seemed head over heels, and Carrie kept reminding her that high school was for dating, that she really wanted to start double dating, and kept trying to find friends of Kevin's to fix her up with. Still, whenever she saw these idiots fooling around on the football field, or shouting and laughing in the lunch room, she hated to admit it but felt nothing. Now here she was, laying in bed just a few hours before dawn. She didn't feel any more cramps, she felt odd, but actually okay.

She had done it, and was determined to make sure next time was even better. She kept thinking of Ian's flushed face, the way his body felt against hers, how his hair felt when she ran her fingers through it, and how his penis felt when her fingers grazed it. Smiling, she rolled over, thinking of last week at his place. Following the kiss in her bedroom, Wendy couldn't believe how pleasently surprised she was, and how wonderful it felt when they continued kissing. That night, long after the street lamps were turned on, Wendy's mother admired the work they had done, thanking Ian, and telling him to please come by for dinner whenever he wanted. Ian thanked her as Wendy walked him out to his van. Once they walked to it, Ian turned and grinned.

"So...might be going out on a limb here, but...I think it's safe to say that was one Hell of a kiss, huh?"

Instantly Wendy smiled, looking up and down the street at all the darkened lawns.

"Yeah...it was pretty good."

"Say, I gotta work basically all week but if you want this up coming weekend we could maybe hang at my place?"

"What around Erin?"

"What about her, she's my step-sister?"

"She would be cool with me coming over?"

Ian smiled.

"Um, yeah...why do you ask?"

Wendy shrugged, instantly regretting what she said. Putting her hands in his jeans' pockets, she sighed.

"It's just...you two seem close and I don't want to get her upset or anything."

"Listen, you don't think I've heard the rumors about us? Trust me I do. You don't believe them do you?"

Wendy stared at him, taken off guard. Her mouth made the perfect shape of the letter 'O' before shaking her head.

"Oh no! I um..."

Wendy dropped her eyes before sighing.

"I know...you're protective of her...I know."

Ian stared.

"You know?"

Wendy nodded before instantly Ian knew. His eyes widened in complete understanding before he looked around, surprised.

"Wow, how?"

"I saw her leaving the art building one night, trust me I won't say anything."

Ian slowly nodded before taking a deep breath and running his hand through his hair, making his bangs fall in his face. Smiling, he stared at her.

"I like you Wendy, and I'm pretty sure judging from that kiss...you don't think I'm completely gross..."

Wendy smiled.

"Yeah, maybe..."

"I'm not like the kind of guys you hang out with. I don't think your friends would really like me."

"My friends can be idiots and I don't care."

Ian smiled.

"So...my house next weekend?"

Wendy smiled.

"Can I see you before then?"

"Yeah sure, I work but..."

"What time do you get off work tomorrow?"

"Eleven, that too late?"

"No, not at all."

A car passed by, casting headlights against them, making them instantly stand apart from each other. Watching the car pass, Ian grinned before facing her. the two stared for a second before Wendy leaned forward, closing her eyes again. Both began to kiss, before finally she pulled away, breathless and excited. Ian smiled before turning and opening the driver's side door. Climbing in, he cranked down the window and started the entire before looking at her.

"Night Christensen."

Wendy laughed standing back.

"Night McKinley..."

Ian smirked before putting the van in drive and heading down the street. Watching the taillights, Wendy couldn't help but feel a giggle escape her. Rolling her eyes at how downright stupid she felt she took a deep breath and hurried back up the pathway. When she went back inside, her mother was watching some Lifetime movie curled up on the sofa having a glass of wine.

"Room looks great honey."

Wendy paused for a second looking in at her.

"Thanks..."

"That McKinley boy...he's a nice young man."

Wendy smiled before nodding.

"Yeah, he is."

With that, Wendy hurried upstairs before flicking on the bedroom light. The room still strongly smelt like paint, but standing there looking around Wendy could't help but smile.

 **Present.**

The following morning after the van episode, Wendy woke up a little after ten, stunned by how late she had slept. Usually an early riser, she instantly felt guilty and climbed out of bed before remembering the night before. Smiling, she shuffled to the bathroom, and caught her reflection in the bathroom mirror before she started brushing her teeth. Right away she knew something was different, something for the better. Smiling, she changed and hurried downstairs where her mother had left a note stating she was helping with the McKinley gardening club downtown. Scanning the note, Wendy turned and opened the fridge for the orange juice when Julie walked in holding a vase of beautiful red roses.

"Look what just came..."

She set the vase down, and smiled before picking the card from the dozen or so freshly cut roses. Instantly Wendy snatched the card out of her hand.

"Julie!"

Julie made a face before circling around the kitchen island.

"Boo hoo, your weirdo boyfriend send you flowers. Surprised they aren't dyed black..."

Wendy mumbled for her sister to shut up before opening the card and looking inside. There were Ian's scribbled handwriting.

 _ **Wendy, I know how cheesy this is but I can't stop thinking about last night. - I**_

Wendy found a big dumb smile curl up on her face before Julie hovered over her shoulder.

"Yuck!"

Wendy instantly pulled away glaring at her.

"Fuck off Julie!"

"Ooooh, language! Learn that from Ian?"

Wendy went to swat at her before Julie flipped her off and hurried out of the room. Annoyed, Wendy turned and looked over the note at least ten more times before leaning in to the roses and deeply inhaling.

The following day after Ian helped paint her room, Wendy swung by Built-It a half an hour after it closed, telling her mother she was going over Carrie's to watch some movies. Walking downtown, she saw the large parking-lot to the hardware store and saw only Ian's van parked around back. Smiling, she tucked her hair behind her ears before walking to the front entrance. The gate was pulled down, but she still saw some lights on inside. Hesitating, she wondered if maybe she should have texted him first. Standing there, she paused before she heard a voice.

"What are you doing here? We're closed!"

Wendy jumped before seeing Erin in her blue apron standing inside, hands on her hips glaring. Wendy nervously laughed, clutching her chest.

"Erin you scared me!"

"I said what are you doing here?"

"Um, sorry Ian wanted me to meet him here and..."

Erin rolled her heavily caked on eyeliner eyes before grabbing her walkie and pressing down on the side button.

"Zip, this is Pip. That Christensen girl is here."

There was a moment of silence before a static filled message returned with Ian's voice.

 _"Hey Pip, I'll be right there thanks."_

"Zip and Pip...that's cute."

Wendy said, instantly regretting what she said. Erin shot her a look before turning around, completely ignoring Wendy leaving her outside. After a few minutes, she saw Ian inside, wearing a matching blue apron and long sleeve gray shirt and jeans. Smiling, he jogged over before reaching down to unlock the gate.

"She didn't let you in?"

Ian said through the gate. Wendy, a little embarrassed stared down before shrugging.

"She looked busy..."

Behind them lights began to slowly go off.

"Sorry, we're usually stuck closing, takes at least an extra hour..."

Ian lifted up the gate as it rolled up and for a brief second both his apron and T-shirt raised, showing his pasty white stomach. Wendy looked at it before quickly looking down.

"Sorry, maybe we can get together tomorrow if you're too..."

Ian waved his hand.

"We're good don't worry. Just shutting down for the night, we can leave out back come on."

He let his hand, offering it to her. Without thinking Wendy took it as he pulled her inside and let the gate drop. Wendy smiled, slightly taken off guard as he bent down and locked the gate. Turning he smiled.

"So this is it...my empire."

Wendy laughed as they began to walk towards the back.

"How long have you worked here?"

"Couple of years, really not that bad besides my supervisor, guy is such a dick...still really not that bad of a gig."

They walked to the back before Ian pulled his apron off, bundled it up and tossed it into an empty locker in the back room. Grabbing his keys, he motioned.

"Ready?"

Wendy followed him as he flicked off the last of the lights.

"I just gotta drop Erin off if that's okay?"

"Yeah sure."

Ian led her outback where he pushed open the door and both walked to the back lot where Erin was standing smoking a cigarette wearing a long sleeve hoodie despite how warm it still felt outside. Instantly she glanced at Wendy before Ian dug for his keys.

"Ready Pip?"

Erin shot Wendy a look.

"She's coming?"

Instantly Wendy felt out of place and uncomfortable. Before Ian could say anything Erin rolled her eyes, flicked down her cigarette and shook her head.

"I'll walk..."

"What?"

"I'll walk have fun on your date."

"Erin..."

Before she could say anything Erin walked away, ignoring Ian's calls. Instantly Wendy shifted her feet and glanced at him.

"Maybe you outta go after her, she seems upset."

Ian made a face.

"She's being a jerk, she just wants attention."

"Yeah but..."

"She'll be fine, trust me she's just testing you. Ignore her."

Wendy went to say something when Ian opened the passenger door. Wendy watched Erin continue walking away before sighing and getting in. Ian drove them down to Andy's burger joint downtown since that was one of the few places still open. Not much of a fast food nut, Wendy still enjoyed how relaxed she left riding with him. He had music blasting, and told her about his day and made her laugh with more than one stupid story about the customers he dealt with that day. When they went into Andy's, he told her to order whatever she wanted. Both stood at the counter, before Wendy laughed.

"Umm...I don't know what's good?"

Ian laughed.

"Don't tell me, a salad, no dressing...and water?"

Wendy laughed making a face at him before scanning the menu.

"All right mister, how about two large double cheeseburgers, two large fries, two cokes, and two strawberry milk shakes."

Ian stared at her stunned before Wendy smiled.

"What was that not lady like?"

Ian laughed turning towards the guy behind the counter. "Oh no, I'm just impressed." Wendy laughed as Ian ordered for them and while they waited for their order picked a booth by the window. The place was basically empty and stayed open until two in the morning. Both made jokes they wouldn't want to run into whoever would want a cheeseburger at two in the morning. Once their food came, Wendy surprised Ian yet again by eating more than half her food. Covering her mouth to stiffen a bump, she laughed before Ian smiled, lighting up his entire face.

"Christensen you are full of surprises..."

Wendy batted her eyelashes while she finished sipping her milkshake.

"I don't always pig out but I wanted to show you I can handle myself."

Ian laughed sipping his coke before shaking his head.

"I eat this junk all the time and I can't gain any weight. My dad always hassles me. Guess after a long line of McKinley men I'm the only one under 5'8, and weights maybe a buck twenty-five soaking wet."

Wendy laughed before Ian smiled at her.

"I'm glad we did this...didn't think we would ever really talk after all this time."

"Yeah I know. It's nice."

Both spent the reminder of the evening talking, mostly again about school. They laughed about stupid things their teachers said or did, or about the overall school. Wendy teased him about his name, and both laughed finally morning onto more personal details. Wendy explained some of the things she liked doing in her free time, while Ian mostly talked music and promised to burn her a CD soon. Once they tossed their garbage and headed out Wendy asked if Erin was really okay. Shrugging Ian said she was just jealous, she had a hard time fitting in but she was probably just testing the waters with her, she would get over it. As they walked across the parking-lot, a truck passed by. Suddenly Kevin, Carrie's boyfriend, that kid Jason, and three other jocks from school all pulled over, music blasting. Glancing in, she saw they were passing a flask around. Kevin laughed behind the wheel.

"WENDY!"

Wendy froze standing beside Ian. Instantly she heard Ian mumble

"Great the asshole patrol..."

Nervous, Wendy forced a slightly annoyed half smirk as she looked inside at the boys who seemed pretty drunk. The boy Jason locked eyes with her from the passenger seat.

"Hey Jason, where's Carrie?"

She noticed the flask still being passed around but Kevin actually didn't take it since he was driving. Shrugging, he shook his head.

"She's at her aunts, we're all heading over to Jessie Swann's party, you wanna come?"

Wendy stood beside Ian who stayed silent before Kevin smirked.

"Hey you can bring McKinley too. What's up McKinley, how's it hanging?"

Ian looked annoyed but used his dry sense of humor as a defense.

"Oh I'm just brilliant Kevin. Enjoying another wonderful night in this truly stellar town."

Two of the jocks who Wendy didn't really know cackled, before Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever man. Hey if you change you're mind Jessie said he got his sister to buy him a keg. We might be having another blow out there on the forth if you wanna come."

"You can't can you McKinley? Too busy biting heads off chickens and worshiping satan right?"

One of the jocks said who Wendy remembered was in her math class last year. His name was David she thought. Wendy glared at him before McKinley smiled and put his arm around Wendy, surprising her.

"You got me. Have fun date raping tonight!"

Wendy, the boy named Jason, and Kevin all held back from laughing as David's face fell. Instantly he rolled his eyes taking a swing of his drink.

"Fuck off McKinley..."

He mumbled. Smiling, McKinley stood back before Kevin raised his eyebrows and gave a slight wave.

"Hope you can make it out next time, bye Wendy..."

Wendy nodded before Kevin put the truck into drive and took off, music still blasting. Standing there on the sidewalk with Ian, Wendy turned and sighed, staring at him.

"I am so sorry, what a bunch of jerks..."

Ian rolled his eyes.

"It's fine, I'm used it to as the town outcast..."

"You aren't an outcast..."

"Oh really?"

Ian smiled, before Wendy noticed his arm still around her. Smiling, she turned towards him. Both locked eyes before Wendy leaned up, kissing his jaw bone. Smirking, Ian started walking them towards his parked van. On the ride home, both laughed, talking about how boring the town was, and how much Wendy wanted to visit Philly that summer. Once he pulled up to her house and parked, the two sat there for a second before Wendy smiled.

"Are we still on for this weekend?"

"Yeah, can I pick you up?"

"Is that okay? I can get a ride from my mom..."

"No problem, I'll text you okay?"

Wendy nodded before Ian sighed, holding onto the steering wheel.

"Listen Wendy...those guys back there, they seem more...in your circle."

"I don't have a circle..."

"Sure you do, and that's okay...trust me. It's just, guys like Kevin and David they might be more you're type..."

"The date rape guy?"

Wendy laughed before Ian smiled.

"I just don't want you to waste your time with a loser like me."

"Ian you aren't a loser..."

"Yeah right, could you see me at Jessie's party...I don't want to stop you from..."

Before he could say another word Wendy reached over and gently kissed his cheek. Instantly Ian looked surprised before he smiled. Wendy closely studied his face, before smirking. Ian locked eyes with her again, looking slightly nervous.

"You're crazy you know that?"

Wendy smiled before cupping his face, and kissing him again. Finally when she drew back, she smiled.

"Thanks for dinner Ian. I'll see you this weekend."

Before he could say another word, Wendy pulled her door open and hurried up her driveway. Ian watched her before laughing. Shaking his head, he started the engine and drove away once she was inside. That weekend Ian picked Wendy up and drove down Maple View, a road that wrapped around the lake to his father's estate. Ian surprised Wendy by actually wearing a white T-shirt other than his usual colors of reds, blue, black, and grays. He wore jeans with a studded belt, and kept the conversation light, as he cracked jokes about the other drivers. Wendy sighed saying she couldn't wait to get her own car. That she's had her license for months now, and was getting sick and tired of having people cart her around. Ian laughed before putting his blinker on and turned to the side of the road where on each side there were wooded areas, before the road turned off to a curve and opened to the McKinley fairgrounds. Confused, Wendy watched him.

"What are you doing?"

Ian smirked, lowering the volume on his radio, his black rubber bracelets sliding back.

"Come on, take over."

He motioned to the steering wheel. Instantly Wendy's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"Oh no, I couldn't... "

"Come on, this thing is a piece of junk you can't hurt it."

"No, it's..."

"You have your license, you're fine..."

Wendy nervously bit her lip before she eyed the gear shift.

"I...don't know how to drive stick."

Ian looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You can't?"

"No, never learned on one. My dad always says I should learn through..."

"Well Ms. Christensen, today is your lucky day. We are about five miles away from my house so count today as your first lesson."

"I'm going to blow up your engine Ian, I'm not even joking."

"Come on, we'll switch places..."

Ian went to take his seat belt off when Wendt shook her head.

"No I'm serious, please."

Ian smirked.

"I got an idea..."

Afterwards, the van slowly crept towards the gates of the McKinley mansion with Wendy sitting on Ian's lap. He slowly instructed her on when to switch gears, and guided her feet on when to give it gas. Wendy was nervous, and kept second guessing herself while Ian stayed patient, laughing with her as she tried shifting gears, which made a few God awful grinding noises.

"Jesus I'm wrecking your van, this is terrible..."

Ian laughed, his hands on top of hers as they slowly pulled up to the gate.

"Shut up, your doing fine."

Wendy laughed as he helped her turn the wheel and finally park on the very long cobble stoned driveway that circled around the estate. It was exactly as Wendy remembered. The house was huge, made out of stone, with a five car garage, built-in pool, and stables in the back. It had been years since she visited his house, but still couldn't believe how huge it seemed, Once the van was parked, Wendy continued sitting on Ian's lap before finally it hit her on what exactly she was doing. Smiling nervously, she climbed off him and opened the door. Once he got out, he motioned to the house.

"You wore your suit right?"

Wendy smiled, lowering the collar of her T-shirt showing her bathing-suit top.

"Yep!"

Ian smiled as they began walking. It was a miserable hot day, and the sun blazed down on them. Over the neatly mowed lawn, Wendy could see below the hills, past the tree line were sailboats on the lake. Smiling she walked with him before she felt his hand slowly snake over and hold hers. Glancing down at it she smiled as they kept walking.

"Where's everyone?"

"Um, my dad is on business and Erin and her mom are in the city I think."

"There's nobody here?"

"Not today..."

Once they went around back, Wendy couldn't believe how huge the pool looked sitting up on the back patio. Behind was the pool house which Wendy heard from Ian was where he stayed. Letting her in, they were hit by the comfortable last of the A.C before strolling in. Inside there was a large living room area, small kitchen area, and hall that Wendy assumed were the bedrooms.

"Jesus, this is the pool house, it's a guest house."

"Yeah my dad re-built it a few years back. When I asked to move in here he was cool with it. Besides kinda nice, I can come and go whenever I please."

Wendy took a look around. This "pool house" was almost nicer than her own house back in town. The floors were hardwood, and the ceilings high. On the walls were framed posters of different rock and punk bands, some of the prints looking vintage. Admiring everything, she walked around before smiling. On the mantel were two framed photographs. One was of Ian and Erin at some show, both flashing devil horns and making silly faces. Smiling, Wendy looked at it before glancing over and seeing a framed photograph of Ian's mother, taken when she was younger. Smiling sadly, she looked it over. Ian walked behind her, hands in his pockets. Wendy turned.

"Sorry...these are nice."

Ian smiled.

"Yeah..."

"I remember your mom, she was so pretty."

Ian looked at the photograph sadly, before smirking. Wendy turned and looked around.

"Erin hang out here a lot?"

"Yeah all the time, she's been arguing with her mom a lot so she crashes here."

"It's awesome, are those your records?"

Wendy walked over to his stern, squatting down and looking at the shelfs upon shelfs of records. Smiling, she flipped through them, hating to admit to herself she didn't really know half of the bands there. Smiling, Ian squatted down beside her.

"Plus side of living in a separate area is being able to blast my music as loud as I want."

Wendy grinned before Ian stood up.

"I'm gonna go get in my swim trunks and put at least a gallon of sunscreen on."

Laughing Wendy smiled as he got up before she remained there, staring at the records, unable to believe how happy she felt. Afterwards, Ian came out in his black swimming trunks. Wendy couldn't believe how pale, and how skinny he was. Grabbing his tube of sunscreen, and holding two towels, he showed her where she could change. Going to his bathroom, Wendy slipped off her shorts and T-shirt off, folding them neatly. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled, putting up her hair. Looking around, she smiled before looking in at his open shower. Reaching over, she opened his shampoo bottle, and smelt it. Smiling, she shook her head, put the bottle back, and greeted him outside. There he handed her the tube.

"I know this sounds stupid but mind if you get my back?"

"Afraid you might get third degree burns?"

Laughing, Ian set his towels down on one of the patio chairs, before Wendt squirted some into her hands and began to rub his smooth back. Feeling the texture beneath her hand, she stared up at the back of his head and grinned before finally she stood back.

"Good?"

Ian grinned before he grabbed her around the waist making her scream. Laughing, he stumbled back with her before falling into the water with a huge splash. Once the two surfaced, they both laughed, hair slicked back before they swam around, circling each other. A few hours later both sat on the pool steps in the shadow end. Both had been enjoying their afternoon, swimming, and joking with each other. Finally once they settled down, both sat together, slightly underneath the water, both talking before finally Ian started kissing her. Smiling, Wendy took a deep breath before reaching underneath the water and taking his hand. Slowly she brought it up to her left breast, having his hand cup it. Instantly Ian raised his eyebrows in surprise before Wendy burst out laughing, feeling her face burn.

"Well, that was unexpected..."

Laughing, Wendy cocked her head.

"How does it feel?"

"Soft...God that sounds so stupid."

"Can I touch yours?"

Ian made a face before looking down at his chest.

"I don't think mine feels the same."

Wendy decided to swallow all pride before her own hand dropped from his and went underneath the water. There she squeezed the crotch of his swimming trunks, where she felt a bulge starting to form. Ian's entire face looked stunned, as he slowly took a deep breath.

"Wow...that's...amazing..."

Wendy smiled, making sure she wasn't squeezing too hard. Sitting in the slightly lapping water, Ian's eyes widened before he looked at her.

"How...does it feel?"

He asked, his own voice breaking up slightly with an edge to it. Right away Wendy smiled.

"Feels nice...can I see it?"

Ian took a second before he looked around. Finally he looked down and burst out laughing.

"You mean...it?"

Wendy sat back, making Ian's hand drop from her breast. Looking around, she smiled, unable to believe how she was acting. Smiling, she learned forward lowering her breath.

"Come on, for just a second...see?"

She pulled down the wet frabic of her bathing suit, showing her two breasts. Instantly Ian's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Wendy laughed before Ian leaned forward, staring at them in utter disbelief before Wendy quickly put her top back up, looking around giggling.

"Okay, now your turn."

Ian looked around, laughing.

What you show me yours, I show you mine?"

Wendy laughed.

"Quit stalling..."

"Um...all right...prepared to be super disappointed..."

Before lowering the waistband of his trunks, he looked around and shook his head.

"All I need is my gardener to see me flashing you..."

Wendy laughed before both looked around, making sure the coast was clear before Ian lowered his trunks. Wendy stared down beneath the water seeing it before she smiled.

"Wow..."

Ian, rolling his eyes put his trunks back up before he smiled.

"Amazing huh?"

"Pretty much yeah."

Laughing, he grabbed hold of her making her squeal before he started kissing her neck. Both splashed backwards into the water, shaking their wet hair on each other. A few hours later, both changed and Ian gave Wendy one of his T-shirts to wear on top of her clothes to warm up. Driving her home, both had a very extended goodbye, kissing against his van. Finally, both parted, before Wendy wiped her lips. Looking around she laughed.

"I better get inside..."

Pulling her closer, Ian pressed his waist against hers making her crack up. Shoving his hands into her front pockets of her shorts, he pressed his forehead against hers. Just then Julie came walking down the sidewalk with Perry, both texting away on their phones. Making a face, she rolled her eyes.

"Jesus you two, get a room."

Ian and Wendy glanced over before Wendy smiled watching them walk up the driveway.

"Wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Ian looked at her slightly surprised before Wendy smiled, reaching up and kissing his nose.

"I'll call you..."

With that, she scooted away from him, holding the T-shirt before she walked up the pathway following her sister. Smiling, and taking a deep breath, Ian shook his head and mumbled.

"She's going to be the death of me..."

 **Present**

Ian strolled out of Built-It, with a little extra swing in his step. He worked a mornings shift and had gotten out early with Erin. All day he could barley focus, but in a good way. Smiling, he walked with Erin who glared at him.

"You've been acting like a complete idiot all day."

Ian glance over.

"Huh?"

"It's that Christensen chick isn't it? You've acted like a complete dope since you two started hooking up."

Stopping, Ian shook his head.

"What is your problem?"

Erin sighed.

"Nothing, it's just...it seems like you're not around as much now that you two are what? Dating? Screwing?"

"Erin that's not fair..."

"I'm not jealous, it just sucks that you're not around. Besides she's one of them...those stupid wannabes that worship high school and this stupid town."

"Wendy isn't like that okay? She's different."

"Yeah sure..."

Erin started walking through the parking-lot. Instantly Ian shook his head annoyed.

"Erin come on!"

"Whatever, I'm going down to the coffee shop, have fun with Ms. Perfect!"

Standing there, Ian knew there was no use in following her. Instead he sighed, mumbled under his breath before walking over to the van. Freezing, he saw a note taped to his window. Confused, he ripped it open before smiling, his bad mood all ready slipping away.

 _ **Ian, Got the flowers! They were beautiful! Thank you so much! If you can, meet me at the fairgrounds at eight. - W**_

Smiling, Ian folded the note smiling before opening his door.

 **That night...**

Wendy and Ian laid on a blanket Wendy had rolled out for the two of them. Both laid beneath the stars by the lake, both with their arms around each other slowly kissing. Wendy had snuck a cheap bottle of wine from the liquid cabinet, and both were currently sharing it. Laying back, Wendy smiled, before laying back. "Shit..." Ian looked down at her.

"What?"

Wendy sighed, rubbing her face.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Ian laid beside her before smiling, leaning down, he gently kissed her forehead and staring up at the stairs. Completely unaware that a year later, this would be the scene of a terrible accident.


	4. Misery loves company

The next two weeks went by in a complete blur.

Wendy and Ian became inseparable during that time. That following Friday Wendy was chatting with Carrie on AIM in her room. It seemed as though she really couldn't talk about these things with her mother or Julie. She had a decent relationship with her mother, but didn't feel completely comfortable talking about personal details with her involving Ian. Her mother and father noticed what was going on, and the only things they said was one night when Ian dropped her off after the movies, both were sharing a bottle of wine on the front porch. It was dark, and the two were listening to the radio. Ian walked her up the driveway before Wendy's dad smiled and got up.

"So you are the fella that's taking my daughter out. Peter Christensen. You work at Build It right?"

Ian grinned and shook Wendy's father's hand.

"Hi Mr. Christensen. I'm Ian. Yeah that's me."

Wendy's dad smiled, still holding his glass of wine.

"Peter please, you're Jack's boy right?"

"Yeah."

"I knew Jack back in school. He plays one hell of a golf game. What year is your van?"

Ian looked over his shoulder and laughed.

"Um, a 92. Classic."

All four of them laughed as they chatted for a while. Instead of kissing Wendy goodnight, he smiled at her, said he would call her, waved goodbye to her parents and walked back down the driveway. Watching him, Wendy couldn't believe how awesome Ian had been. Believe it or not, Ian was actually really good talking with people. He was smart, and had a witty dry sense of humor. He made her parents laugh a few times before saying goodnight. Turning towards them, she smiled as her dad poured more wine into his glass.

"He's a nice kid Wendy. Nail polish is a little silly but that McKinley family are good people..."

Wendy smirked before going inside. A few days later after what seemed like a good four hours of talking about absolutely nothing. Most nights after Ian got off work, they would call each other. Wendy laying in bed laughing and talking with him. That one night Ian had to hang up early since his father was having people over for dinner and he promised to make an appearance. He remarked on how stupid it was, and made plans for her to come over the following night. Wendy sensed Erin and him were fighting, but he wouldn't say. After hanging up, her mother walked by the doorway holding a laundry basket.

"You talking to Ian?"

Wendy smiled.

"Um, yeah..."

"He's a nice boy. You two are cute together."

And that was it. Carrie was the one who knew instantly that Wendy and Ian had slept together. A few days later Wendy went over her house to swim, when instantly Carrie looked at her and and right away smiled.

"You look different."

Wendy was laying on the towel she brought over and lowered her sunglasses before smirking.

"What?"

Carrie closely looked her over.

"You little fox...you did it didn't you?!"

Wendy laughed looking forward at the pool, all ready feeling color rising in her cheeks.

"I don't know what your talking about..."

"Holy shit. Did McKinley rock your world?"

"Carrie..."

"You gotta give me details. I'm drooling over here, come on!"

Wendy giggled, unable to control herself before telling Carrie about the night in the van. She talked about the pain, how it felt, and how embarrassed she was. Carrie waved her hand telling her that it was perfectly normal, before smiling and leaning close.

"Was it big?"

Wendy gassed, laughing again.

"Come on Wendy, is Ian McKinley packing heat?"

"Jesus Carrie, you are really too much..."

Wendy said laughing. Carrie batted her eyelashes, before Wendy finally rolled her eyes and told her. They whispered, giggling, and talking back and forth. Wendy explained since that night Ian hadn't been pushy at all but besides some pretty heavy making out sessions, they hadn't done anything else. She had just gone to her doctor to get on the pill, shamelessly lying saying she had bad period cramps, but really wanted to try again. Carrie sipped her ice tea and waved her hand at her saying it was really no big deal. That it took a few more times but she would really start to enjoy it. Finally she smiled, turning over facing her before asking if she had tried giving him a blow job yet? Wendy nearly choked on her own ice tea when asked this.

Now a few days later she was talking with her friend when her father called her downstairs. Signing off quickly, she hurried down the stairs before seeing the front door open. Puzzled, she walked out before seeing her parents both smiling on the front porch. There sitting in the driveway was a brand new sparking red Civic. Instantly she froze before her parents smiled.

"We've been wanting to surprise you. This for for making honor roll again and really making us proud."

Wendy's eyes widened before Julie rolled her eyes behind her.

"A new car? Seriously?"

Squealing, Wendy raced down the front porch steps, nearly missing a few before running straight to the car. She couldn't believe it. Turning, tears of joy in her eyes she began jumping up and down.

"OH MY GOD ! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Her parents laughed watching her as she ran around in a frenzy.

 **Later that night...**

Ian sat in Wendy's driver's seat of her brand new car. She drove over shortly after having dinner with her parents. She couldn't believe it, and called Ian right away wanting to show him the car. Now the two sat parked in Ian's long driveway, as he sat in the driver's seat as she smiled in the passenger seat.

"There's even an I-pod jack, this thing is insane!"

Ian looked over before smiling.

"This is great Wendy, did you have any idea this was gonna happen?"

Wendy sat back shaking her head.

"Zero idea. Seriously...I couldn't believe it. I mean I've wanted a car for so long but I didn't think this would happen now."

"It's great, really. Look there's a fricking moon roof!"

Ian said surprised as he looked up. Smiling, Wendy glanced ahead at the McKinley mansion. Wendy had only met Ian's dad just last week when she came over to swim again. He was on his way to his BMW, on his cell phone before he walked by. Ian rolled his eyes before calling him over. "Dad! This is my girlfriend Wendy." Mr. McKinley stopped before lowering his phone. He smiled before nodding.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm sorry I'm late for a meeting. Ian invite her over for dinner soon!"

Wendy stood back stunned before he climbed into his car, and started up the engine. Standing next to Ian, he rolled his eyes, and rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry..."

"No it's okay...I would really like to meet him and your step-mother soon...this place always seems so empty..."

"Yeah tell me about it. Come on..."

Ian had shown her the inside of the main house which was ten times bigger than it actually looked outside. He showed her around and in the end, Wendy actually felt relieved going back to the pool house which seemed ten times more welcoming. Erin was nowhere to be found and Wendy didn't bring her up. Now here they were back at the house, both sitting in the driveway, admiring Wendy's new car. Both took turns test driving it up and down the road, before finally coming back. Both sat there in silence before Wendy sighed staring at him.

"I don't think Erin likes me..."

"Wendy..."

"No I'm serious. You two seemed so close and now...ever since we..."

She shrugged before Ian sat back, turning his head and looking at her.

"She's just...not used to change. Her mom is like never around, and you've met my dad...he isn't either. It's just been us and she...well...give her time okay?"

Wendy nodded before smiling, looking down the dark driveway.

"Man...a new car and a new boyfriend. This summer certainly has been pretty eventful."

"Boyfriend huh?"

Wendy smiled staring at him.

"You called me your girlfriend when I met your dad."

Ian grinned, showing his teeth as he laughed softly.

"When your right your right Christensen..."

Wendy smiled before looking down the driveway. Tomorrow Ian was taking her to Philly for Riot Fest, a series of shows he had bought tickets to. Originally Erin and him were going to go but Erin bailed and refused to explain why. When Ian shrugged saying he would just sell the tickets, Wendy said she would go. At first Ian laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"Really? That would be fun for you?"

Wendy smiled shrugging.

"Yeah, I like music, I know some of the bands...why not. I'll cake on the eyeliner, and wear one of your shirts."

Laughing, and calling her crazy, Ian shook his head and said okay. Both had been planning the trip even though it wouldn't be an over night trip since Philly was just two hours away. They had planned it, on taking the van there early, having lunch, walking around the city for a bit, before heading to the shows. Wendy offered now taking her car but Ian said it would be fine. Last thing they needed was her brand new car getting stolen. Both had a good laugh over this, and Wendy was actually pretty excited, charging her camera ahead of time.

"So...we got tomorrow but I wanted to run something by you."

"What's up?"

He asked, reaching over, brushing some of her hair back behind her ear. Smiling, Wendy nuzzled against his hand before sighing. Ian had been wonderful with her lately. These past few weeks were amazing. As silly as it sounded Wendy even kept one of the roses from the dozen she had received from him the night after the van. She was hoping to dry them and press them like her grandmother used to do whenever she was scrapbooking. Nearly every night they would call and stay on the phone for hours laughing and talking about nothing. She had swung by his work just a few times, bringing him lunch when things were slow, but she eased up since the daggers she was getting from Erin. He was what she thought about when she woke up, and when she drifted off to sleep.

She told Carrie in private her really thought she was falling hard for him.

"Carrie was wondering if we'll be up at Jessie's for his 4th of July party. I told her I wasn't sure yet and I wanted to check with you."

Ian raised his eyebrows staring forward. Absently he played with the radio knob, programing her stations as the music played softly. Wendy chewed her lip instantly feeling bad.

"Listen, if you don't want to I completely understand..."

Ian turned towards her, flashing that same smile that made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Looking at her, his blue eyes narrowing he winked.

"I would love to."

"You're lying..."

"No, I would love to."

"Listen they aren't a bad crowd, we'll just stay for a while...maybe then watch the fireworks at the lake."

"Sure, I got the night off. Should be fun."

"You sure?"

Ian smirked reaching over and taking her hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze, he kissed the top of it with his full plump lips. One of her favorite parts of him was his lips. She loved kissing them, or gently nibbling on them. Staring, she took a deep breath before reaching down and touching the crotch of his jeans. Instantly Ian's eyes widened.

"Hi..."

"Listen, last week I...I went to my doctors. I'm on the pill now. It might take like a month but...I...just thought you outta know."

Ian smiled.

"Cool...I mean..." He lowered his eyes embarrassed as both laughed. Ian sighed shaking his head staring ahead.

"Wow, I'm lame..."

Wendy cupped his crouch and gave it a dull squeeze making Ian make a small noise from the back of his throat.

"Let's go inside..."

 **Later...**

Ian sat on the edge of his unmade bed. His bedroom was actually neat and tidy for a teenage boy. There were closets, with band posters and shows from the city plastered on them. His bed, a desk, and even his guitar which rested against the amp off to the side. Ian had shown her it, saying he had gotten it for his birthday a few years ago. He could play a little, but wasn't that good.

One night Wendy came over and he tried playing her something before both completely started cracking up before going to the living room to watch movies. Wendy knew she needed to try and get on Erin's good side. They weren't talking, and she knew she was now sucking up all of Ian's free time. Erin had her own issues to deal with, but she felt guilty taking away the one safe person in her life. Tonight Erin wasn't around again. Wendy was grateful for what was happening between the two of them, in fact she knew she was truly falling in love fast with him, but she never wanted to come between them. Tonight, she decided to try something Carrie had mentioned. She was nervous, and not sure how good she was doing, but the second she gently pushed him to sit on his bed, she got down on her knees, slowly spreading his legs, before reaching and unzipping his jeans. His erection sprang out, before she made sure her hair was tied up, before she smiled, running the palms of her hand over his thighs. Ian stared down, about to say something when Wendy reached up, gently pressing her finger against his lips, before putting her head down. Making sure to be careful with her teeth, she slowly opened her mouth, and tried to relax her throat like Carrie told her to. The taste wasn't exactly appealing, but Wendy closed her eyes, slowly bobbing her head down, and trying to remember what to do with her tongue from what Carrie said. She wasn't sure if she was any good, but she wanted to make him feel good.

Ian sat there, slowly trying to take deep breaths. He made fists, grasping onto the sheets, before he tilted his head back. Suddenly it felt like a million degrees in his bedroom. He couldn't focus.

"Wendy..."

He heaved for breath, wanting to squirm as her head began to go up and down even faster. Seconds later, Ian climaxed strongly, crying out before Wendy lifted her head, blushing and wiping her lips. It tasted horrible, but she heard that was normal. Looking up with big eyes she smiled.

"Was it...okay?"

Ian, still breathless, and ignoring the mess he made at the front of his jeans, laughed before throwing himself back. Feeling completely spent, he sighed before staring up at the ceiling. Wendy slowly rose, before staring at him, nervously twisting her hands together.

"I hope I was okay, I mean I've never..."

Ian stared at her as he silently fixed himself and zipped his jeans still laying down. Smirking, he motioned for her to lay down beside him. Smiling, she wiped her mouth again before crawling next to him. Staring at her, both locked eyes before Ian reached over, kissing her deeply. Both moaned between the kiss, split trailing as they parted, both trying to breath. That's when Ian's hand slowly slid down the front of Wendy's pants.

"Ian..."

"Shhhh..."

Wendy laid there before she felt his hand slowly start to rub down there. Eyes widening, she went to say something when she felt two of his fingers enter her. Taken by surprise, she laid back before that same wonderful tingling she knew started to build there. Laying there she started to squirm, before his free hand cupped her face, deep in focus.

"Look at me, I wanna look at you."

Wendy turned her head slightly, staring at him as his hand started moving even faster. Opening her mouth, she started to cry out as the orgasm completely took hold. Biting down on her lip, she tilted her head back before almost screaming. Ian smiled staring at her, before kissing her forehead. Both laid there, sweetly and exhausted. Later... Wendy stood in Ian's shower, the cool refreshing water pouring down on her as her hair slicked back and she tilted her head. Ian was standing behind her, nuzzling her neck and kissing her as his hands went around to her flat stomach and slowly began to rub. Wendy leaned back, pressing her body against him.

The concert was amazing the next day. The trip into Philly was much needed. Ian picked Wendy up early and the entire ride over both sang along to the CDs Ian brought, and they shared coffee. Wendy was tempted to bring up Erin, but decided not to say anything. Instead she wanted to enjoy herself. She had jeans and a purple T-shirt with the Sex Pistols logo on it. She thought how silly it was her dressing to fit in for this kind of show, but she actually had fun getting ready. She was happy seeing Ian so relaxed. He had been looking forward to this, and she knew he needed his mind off things. Last night they didn't have sex. They showered together, but after drying off they dressed again, sprawled out on his bed watching a movie.

Before midnight, she drove home even though he offered for her to stay. Today despite the fact she didn't get much sleep, she was wired and excited. They had lunch in the city and explored for a bit. Wendy snapping photos of everything she saw. When the show started, they were close to the front of the pit, all the while Ian's hands firmly on her shoulders. The bands began, and as wild as its as Wendy finally didn't feel the need to be Ms. Polly perfect. She danced against Ian, kept kissing him, and singing along watching the bands. It was around seven when they headed back. Before kissing her goodnight, Ian told her he would love to go to Jessie's party. Staring at him, Wendy playfully tugged on his hair before nuzzling her nose against his.

 **That weekend...**

Wendy and Ian walked into Jessie's house holding hands. It was 4th of July and there was the annual fireworks celebration going on at McKinley fairgrounds.

They took Wendy's car, and parked in the lawn along with the other cars there. Jessie was one of Kevin's friends. He was a hockey player, rich parents, and a nice house on the lake. Rumor had it there was indeed a keg, and thanks to Jessie's cousin being on the McKinley police force, there was little to no chance of any cops showing up. The moment they parked, they could hear the music blasting from outside. Ian lifted his eyes looking at the house. Wendy thought he looked really nice. He was in jeans and a black T-shirt, hair spiked up. Wendy smiled, killing the engine.

"Ready?"

Ian sighed before forcing a smile.

"Sure let's go."

Both got out, and Ian put his arm around her as they climbed the steps. Kids from their class were all standing around, drinking out of solo cups. Instantly Wendy could see the glances of people as a few waved and said hi. Ian stayed cool, arm still around her as they walked inside. The party was crowded. As they made their way towards the living room they saw Lewis chugging from one of the kegs using a beer funnel. A bunch of people were standing around cheering, others sitting on chairs and couches, passing joints around, drinking beers, and dancing to the music. Wendy and Ian walked forward before finally Lewis finished, not even spilling a drop.

"SEE! I JUST WIN! THAT'S WHAT I DO! I JUST WIN!"

Everyone cheered, fist pumping, and laughing as Lewis grabbed old of Ashley, twirling her, and kissing her as everyone laughed. Wendy spotted Carrie who was leaning against Kevin, both holding beers. Instantly she spotted Wendy and Ian and her eyes widen as she ran over.

"Oh my God you guys made it!"

Wendy and Ian smiled as she grabbed Wendy's hand, dragging both of them over. Kevin instantly raised an eyebrow, almost stunned to see Ian there. Instantly Wendy saw that kid Jason standing next to him. They locked eyes for another second before Jason dropped them, holding his drink. Carrie brought them over.

"Let's get you guys a drink!"

Wendy instantly wrinkled her nose.

"I'm good."

"Nonsense, come on..."

Wendy who only really had wine at weddings or on holidays shook her head.

"No, I'm good."

Carrie made a face before shoving a cup in her hand.

"Live a little Wendy, come on."

Wendy sighed before Carrie got to work filling Ian's. Handing it over, Ian raised an eyebrow, smirked and sipped his beer before Kevin grinned.

"What's up McKinley?"

"Nothing much Kevin..."

They all stood around in an awkward silence before Ashlyn walked over, clearly pretty drunk. Stumbling a bit, she looked at Wendy and Ian and instantly her eyes got big.

"Oh my God! Wendy! Ian! I heard you two were together! You guys look so cute!"

Ashley walked over, Lewis by her side.

"What?"

Ashlyn motioned to Wendy and Ian.

"Aren't they so cute?! I told you they were together!"

"Oh my God, you two are like the cutest! I love when opposites attract!"

Both girls started talking a mile a minute, pulling Wendy away from Ian as Carrie laughed following. Left alone, Ian stared at Lewis, Kevin, and Jason. Nodding at them, he silently sipped his drink before Lewis smiled.

"Cool to see you McKinley. Is it true you're with Christensen?"

Ian nodded.

"Yep...it is."

"Damn boy. Good for you. She is fine! A little too stuck up, but you know...

" Ian made a face, trying not to laugh before Lewis looked, watching Ashley and Ashlyn and narrowed his eyes.

"Mmmm, we got some fine pieces of ass here tonight boy. Let's see which one gets the honor of scoring with a legend!"

Lewis pushed him way through the crowd before Jason broke up laughing.

"Did he just refer to himself as a legend?"

Ian smiled drinking his beer.

"Yeah...I think he did."

All three of them laughed as Wendy sat on the edge of one of the sofas as Ashley and Ashlyn asked a million questions at once. Carrie laughed, finishing her beer.

"So, like when did you like know...I mean he's kinda weird but I can see after being a little cleaned up he would be cute."

Ashley nodded in agreement.

"Totally..."

Wendy looked up at Carrie as she laughed. Both girls were beyond interested and very curious about Ian and her. As they kept talking her ear off, Wendy glanced over her shoulder and was pleasantly surprised to see Ian actually talking with the guys. Smiling, she turned back, as Ashley was asking why Ian painted his nails?

 **Later...**

The party actually wasn't that bad. David glared from afar, before getting so drunk he passed out in the downstairs bathroom. Lewis brought Ashlyn upstairs, and Kevin cracked everyone up by dancing in the middle of the living room when a Backstreet Boy's song came on. Everyone circled around cheering, as Kevin made a complete ass of himself. Wendy leaned against Ian, laughing with him. The night hand't gone bad. Nobody really questioned the fact that Ian and her were together, and the guys were actually being really nice to Ian.

Wendy had three beers so far, and was feeling truly for the first time in her life buzzed. Ian meanwhile had stopped at one beer, never being much of a drinker. They stood laughing watching Kevin finish his dance as Jessie the host played DJ with the music. Carrie, embarrassed kept laughing and shaking her head as Kevin motioned for her to come dance with him. Just then they heard a voice.

"You have got to be kidding me? McKinley?!"

Wendy turned with Ian to see the ever so annoying Frankie Cheeks walk over. Frankie had graduated last year and had been a complete and utter asshole that nobody could stand. Instead of going to college, Frankie worked for his father's car lot, and was as creepy as they came. Once or twice when she was a freshmen he had hit on Carrie and her a few times. Tonight he strolled over, collar turned up, and a very annoying smile spread across his face. Jessie glanced over before rolling his eyes, changing the music as people began to break up into little groups dancing. Wendy and Ian watched as Frankie strolled over and made a face.

"Shouldn't you be in some cemetery or something McKinley?"

Frankie laughed, looking around waiting to high five someone but saw nobody paying any attention. Looking at Wendy, he grinned and leaned in close.

"You know, I didn't believe the rumors when I heard them. Guess you got a wild side Wendy huh?"

Wendy stared at Frankie disgusted before he chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be with a real man?"

Ian leaned forward.

"Frankie, isn't there some school yard you should be stalking or something?"

Frankie shot Ian a look.

"Shouldn't you be off screwing that weirdo sister of yours?"

Ian's face fell completely and Wendy got between them.

"Fuck off Frankie."

Frankie grinned.

"I rather fuck you."

Reaching forward, his hand snaked behind Wendy and goosed her, making her cry out in surprise. That's when Ian lost it. His face crumpling. Pushing Wendy aside, he lashed out shoving Frankie. Stumbling back a bit, Frankie was caught by surprise before he noticed people looking. Shooting a look, he turned his hat backwards. "You stupid little freak!" Going to shove Ian again, Kevin and Jason appeared out of nowhere getting between them. Frankie flipped Ian off, and Ian glared over at him. Instantly Jessie walked over.

"Frankie, you weren't invited, get the hell out!"

Frankie shot the guys a look before looking at Wendy and licking his lips.

"If you ever want a real man, come see me baby."

Ian glared, pushing forward.

"You stupid..."

Wendy held him back.

"Ian, he's not worth it, come on..."

Ian sighed, still glaring at Frankie before they turned and walked away. Reaching the back porch, Jason, Kevin, and Carrie followed. Once they were out there, a few kids sitting around smoking pot, or making out, they laughed, all standing in a circle.

"Where is that creep?"

Carrie asked looking back through the open French doors.

"Jessie is kicking him out. What a weirdo, he tries to get into every party."

Ian rolled his eyes before nodding at Jason and Kevin.

"Thanks, sorry about that."

Jason shrugged shaking his head.

"No problem..."

He glanced at Wendy for a second before dropping his eyes. Sighing, Kevin laughed.

"So, who's down for shots in the kitchen?"

Wendy smiled before pulling on Ian's shirt.

"We gotta get going..."

Carrie made a face.

"What? Come on don't let that jerk ruin your night."

Wendy smiled shaking her head.

"No really, we're headed up to the fairgrounds. If you see Jessie tell him thanks for the invite."

Carrie rolled her eyes before smiling.

"All right, but call me tomorrow."

Wendy nodded as they hugged. Kevin slapped Ian five as did Jason. They said their goodbyes before Ian and Wendy went down the backstairs and circled around to the car. Ian looked at Wendy before laughing and grabbing her keys once she finished them out of her pocket.

"I'll take those thank you..."

Wendy smiled, still feeling pretty buzzed.

"Hey mister, I'm fine."

Ian made a face as he opened her door.

"Oh yeah you are totally fine."

Flipping him off and laughing, Wendy fell back into her seat before Ian went around to his side. Once he got in, Wendy laid her head back and sighed.

"Sorry about that asshole..."

Ian shrugged.

"He's a creep. Sorry I lost it."

"You were defending my honor and it was sweet."

Ian smirked before Wendy looked at him.

"Sorry if that was lame..."

"No, actually that was a pretty good time..."

"Good I'm glad."

As Ian started the engine, and backed the car up, Jason leaned against the front porch railing finishing his own beer watching them. Sighing, he shook his head before going back inside.

 **Later...**

Wendy slowly moved up and down on Ian's lap. Both were parked by McKinley lake, far away from the actual fairgrounds. Ian had driven Wendy's car to a nice remote private spot, where they had a perfect view of the fireworks. Now less than an hour hour, Wendy found herself having sex with Ian. Her panties and jeans were thrown in the backseat, as was her shirt. Just in her bra, she slowly had straddled Ian, moving up and down on his erect penis, working through the discomfort, but surprised that it hadn't hurt as bad this time around.

In fact, with the constant moving, she was beginning to feel that same tingling feeling. Warmth was building, and she felt amazing. Ian's jeans and boxers were pushed down to his ankles as he sat in the driver's seat, holding onto Wendy's hips and watching her closely as she bit down on her bottom lip, eyes focused as she stared down at him. Up and down, she slowly worked herself, staring at him. Both were sweating, but couldn't stop staring at each other. The windows were getting fogged up, and Wendy knew he was close.

Leaning down, she cupped his thin face, looking deep into his eyes before pressing her lips against his and tasting him. both moaned through the kiss before Ian stiffened, crying out gently, she felt his erection twitch, before climaxing. A new kind of warmth overcame her, as she felt it. Finishing, he buried his head against her neck before finally stopping. Both exhausted, Wendy laughed gently before kissing the top of his head.

"Happy 4th of July Ian..."

Both had made plans on Wendy spending the night. Wendy had told her parents she would be crashing with Carrie. Usually she wouldn't lie to her parents, and she figured they honestly didn't care if she did crash over at Ian's, but she didn't want there to be any questions. Instead, she told them she was going to a party then Carrie's. Tonight, they parked her car out back, and headed into the pool house together, arms around each other as they kissed. Both had dressed quickly, the fireworks still going off in the air. Once Ian opened the door, and flicked on the light both froze. Erin was sitting there in a hoodie and shorts. She was sitting with her arms crossed on the edge of the sofa. Instantly Ian and Wendy froze, as if they had been caught doing something wrong. Staring, the two froze in the doorway before Erin smirked.

"Hey you two..."

Ian looked at her.

"Hi Erin...what's up?"

"Have fun at your little party?"

Wendy stood back, dropping her eyes before Ian shot her a look.

"Listen if your gonna be a bitch I'm not..."

"In the mood?"

Wendy finally had enough, looking up she shook her head.

"What's your problem Erin? If you think I'm trying to steal Ian away from you...you're wrong."

Erin laughed, standing up.

"Is that a fact?"

"I know you two are close, but you've dropped off the map this summer. I keep trying to put forth an effort but you have this attitude. If you don't like me I wish you would say it..."

"Fine, I don't like you."

Ian stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Erin!"

Erin shrugged.

"You are just a little stuck up bitch who has Ian by the balls. Come next year he'll be old news as you're dating some football or baseball player from school. I know girls like you Wendy. That sweet innocent little girl next door act isn't fooling anyone."

"Maybe the reason why people think you two are together is the way you act. Ever think that? He's your step-brother and he cares about you...wouldn't you wanna see him happy?

I guess misery loves company..."

Erin glared.

"You are such a bitch..."

"I think you are just unhappy...maybe even a little sexualy confused, but don't take it out on us because we're happy..."

Erin shook her head.

"I know you saw me that night leaving school and if you think you owe me anything...you're crazy. Have fun sucking my brother off until you get bored!"

Pushing past Wendy, Erin slammed the door behind them. Standing in silence, Wendy never thought she could feel so bad. Her temples pounded before Ian ran his hands through his hair and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry..."

Wendy sighed.

"No, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything. Maybe I outta go..."

She turned to leave when Ian stood in front of her, hands on her shoulders.

"Wendy...look at me."

Wendy lifted her eyes slowly before Ian softly smiled, touching her chin.

"I love you okay. People are going to be jerks, but I don't care."

"But I shouldn't..."

Before she could finish, Ian leaned forward kissing her.

 **Later that night...**

Wendy laid in one of Ian's shirts asleep beside him. Ian laid shirtless beside her, watching her sleep and smiling. Making sure she wouldn't wake up, she reached into his nightstand, pushing some CDs and things away before taking out the tiny box. Opening it, a sparking ring sat. This had belonged to his mother. Shortly after she died, his grandmother had given to him, saying it was his and she would be damned before his dad gave it to another wife. All these years he kept it hidden. Looking at Wendy he knew it was too soon.

He didn't want to scare her. No, he would do whatever he could to keep the two of them together. If possible, maybe he would give it to her next year, maybe before graduation. He prayed that everyone wasn't right, most of all Erin. He knew things had moved fast with them, and to a lot of people it was just some dumb little high school fling. But to him, it was much more. He loved Wendy, and if things went the way he wanted...he would propose by next year. Smiling, he tucked the ring away, before turning and gently kissing her neck. Draping his arm around her, he fell asleep listening to the sound of her breathing.


	5. Enough

**August**

Wendy and Ian sat at Nick's ice cream shop, both sitting underneath the shade of the umbrella of one of the tables that lined the front. It was a mild warm summer morning, and the two were polishing off two cones together, and people watching. In just another week school would be starting up. It seemed so unreal that for the last eight weeks the two of them had actually started a pretty serious relationship. During these past few weeks Wendy and Ian were joined at the hip. Ever since the night that Erin blew up at the two of them, she had taken day shifts at Build-It, while Ian remained at nights. He told Wendy she was keeping her distance, and was still refusing to talk to him. Wendy still felt guilty over how things were, and tried to get Ian to talk to her. He explained Erin was going through a lot currently, and if there was one thing he knew about her, giving her the space she needed. Still, Wendy felt uneasy since Ian had invited her over to a dinner his step-mother was hosting tonight, and from what she knew Erin wasn't allowed to bail out of it. She only prayed there wouldn't be a scene made. She had met Ian's father a few times over the summer, usually in passing, but tonight would be the first time she would actually meet his stepmother. In the last few weeks, Ian had become a regular at Wendy's house.

He won over her father's affection by helping him build shelfs in his garage. The two spent an entire Sunday together working on that while Wendy went to the hairdresser with Carrie. A few times a night he would come over for dinner, and constantly keep her parents laughing while Julie rolled her eyes from across the table at them. Some nights they would go up to her room, cuddle in bed, and watch movies. Other times when he wasn't working, they would crash at his place. Wendy liked going there since they had more privacy. One thing she did get from her many visits to the McKinley mansion was that Ian's family wasn't close. That they were always busy, doing something different, and that Ian clearly enjoyed visiting her house since it seemed more like an actual family. Only once did he really bring up his mother. The two had just finished actually having a very successful good hour of sex. Wendy enjoyed the fact that the two were doing this at their own pace. They had figured out what worked, what felt good, and were slowly just starting to see how to make each other respond.

Both were laying there in Ian's bed, tired, and ready to drift off when Wendy noticed something she had really never seen before. There was a small tiny purplish rippled scar traveling down the side of his hip. Reaching over with her thin fingertips, she touched it before cocking her head. "What's that?" Ian who was about to drift off, craned his neck and looked down.

"Hum?"

"This scar, I've never noticed it before..."

Ian looked before laying his head back against the pillow.

"Oh, that. That's nothing. I feel off the side of a steel slide when I was little one time when my mom took me to the park."

Wendy sighed, laying her head against his smooth pale chest before staring off to the side

"You don't talk about your mom a lot. I still remember her."

"Yeah? I remember she like you. Used to ask all the time if I saw you at school and when was I going to invite you over. I think she would have gotten a huge kick out of seeing us together."

Wendy smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"You must miss her."

Ian sighed, as he gently stroked her hair. Wendy sensed his voice break up for just a moment before his hand went back to brushing back her hair.

"Yeah..."

The following day, she came over to finish some book reports both were assigned to do over the summer. Both had been working together, typing out the papers on Ian's mac. When she came over, the two sat down in his living room to go over what notes they had before beginning. That's when Wendy smiled, reached into her messenger bag, and took out a small package that was wrapped up. Handing to him, she smiled curling up beside him. Ian looked.

"What's this?"

"Little surprise. Open it."

Smiling, Ian looked over the package before slowly ripping the package. There, in his hands he held a framed photograph of Wendy and him. Her mother had insisted snapping a photo of the two of them just a few days ago when Wendy was sitting with him on the back porch steps when he came over to help her dad for a little bit. Embarrassed, Ian smirked, clearly not the biggest fan of getting his photo taken, but humored her as Wendy smiled, leaning against him. The photo was taken, and Wendy later printed it out on her computer after Ian left for the night. Getting the frame at the mall, she wanted to surprise him. Ian laughed looking down. "Jesus, am I really that pale?" Wendy laughed staring at him, looking down at the photo.

"I know it's cheesy, but..."

Ian smiled shaking his head before leaning down and kissing her in the photo.

"I love it."

Getting up. Ian placed it on the mantel next to the two other photographs. Today, they were grabbing an ice cream, Ian for once had the day off and both were watching people walk by. Wendy smiled glancing over at him.

"Can't believe school is starting soon..."

"Right. I really hope I don't get Mrs. Eastmen for AP english. I heard she's the worse."

Wendy laughed as the two of them started talking about school and classes. Ian was actually on the honor roll as well. The classes he had shared with Wendy in the past were all honors. Despite how he portrayed himself, he was really smart, and always proved some very interesting points. Both just last night had spent a few hours in Ian's van. Both had finished having sex, and Ian had slid out to go to the bathroom. When he returned, they opened the back van doors and laid on their stomachs looking out at the lake. They were talking about school mostly, and everyone's reaction that they were now an item. Wendy claimed she didn't care, in fact the few times Ian and her went out with Carrie, Kevin, and a few other people from school, things had gone pretty good. The 4th of July party with Frankie wasn't the greatest, so far nobody had really hassled them. They went to another party, this time at Kevin's. His parents actually allowed him to have a party in his back yard for a BBQ for his birthday. There was no drinking, but it ended up being a really decent time.

Kevin's dad ran a company that made landscaping equipment. He had hired a DJ, and there was a fire pit and horse shoe rings. Wendy and Ian made an appearance but ended up staying most of the night. They sat back at one of the patio tables, talking, laughing, and watching as Kevin did cannonballs into the pool, soaking Ashley and Ashlyn who were laying by the pool. Afterwards, Lewis instead on a game of flag football. Ian impressed everyone when Jason threw a football towards Ian who was on Kevin's team. Jumping up, he caught it. Wendy who was watching with Carrie forgot where she was and shoot up cheering and clapping. Ian laughed, before high-fiving Kevin. "Way to go McKinley!" That night about twelve of them stayed by the fire pit. Wendy sat on Ian's lap, as they all sat talking and laughing. Kevin kept going on and on about how much he couldn't wait for senior year. He was a hockey player, and Lewis and him argued over game scores. When it was time to leave, Wendy went inside to grab her and Ian's light jackets and keys. He was in the driveway talking with Carrie. Once inside, she heard a voice.

"Hey...Wendy right?"

Wendy turned and saw the boy named Jason standing there, grabbing his own jean jacket, he walked over to Kevin's bed where he had let everyone dump their jackets and stuff for the night. Wendy looked over and smiled.

"Hi Jason."

"Really cool seeing you tonight. Sorta wish we had more of a chance to hang out this summer but it's been super busy with practice and stuff..."

Wendy wasn't exactly following but smiled.

"Yeah, well maybe we'll have some of the same classes."

"Yeah maybe, I would like that."

Stepping forward he stared at her, before instantly Wendy felt a tension in the air. She held tightly onto Ian and her jackets before instantly feeling uneasy.

"Um..."

Jason leaned forward, quickly kissing the side of her mouth. Instantly Wendy took a step backwards.

"Whoa, um...I...have a boyfriend."

Jason looked down embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I know it's Ian right?"

"Yeah, he's just outside..."

"Sorry that was stupid of me...listen your just really pretty and ever since I moved here I wanted to ask you out but when I finally got the guts to...you were all ready seeing McKinley. I'm sorry, I'm not that kind of guy I just..."

Wendy sighed before staring at him.

"Jason, you seem really nice but you don't kiss someone who's...dating another guy. I'm with Ian...I'm sorry."

Jason continued staring at the floor.

"Yeah...right, sorry."

Sighing, Wendy wanted to say something else but knew this was all ready awkward. Holding onto her jackets, she waited a second before walking forward and out of Kevin's room. Once outside, she was greeted by Kevin, Carrie, and Ian all standing by her car.

"Thanks for inviting us Kevin, and happy birthday."

Kevin smirked, arm wrapped around Carrie.

"It was a blast, one Hell of an arm McKinley. Good catch."

Ian smirked, taking the jackets from Wendy.

"Oh it was nothing..."

Everyone laughed before Carrie hugged Wendy.

"Call me okay?"

Wendy smiled before Ian and her got into the car and started backing out of the driveway. Just then Jason came down the front steps, meeting them in the driveway.

"Hey guys..."

Jason ruffled Jason's shoulder.

"Hey man, you taking off?"

Staring down the driveway, Jason sighed, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah...I guess I am..."

Wendy originally meant to tell Ian right away. She knew he wasn't jealous, or wouldn't freak out, she just felt sorry about Jason. She liked him, but that look in his eyes after she told him she was with Ian, made her think of how honestly he had put everything on the line for that brief stupid little kiss. The night in the van, a few days later, they both laid on their stomachs staring out. Finally Wendy sighed, and glanced over at him.

"I have something to tell you."

Ian glanced over.

"You're carrying my child."

Wendy made a face laughing before smacking his arm.

"Not even funny."

Ian laughed before turning towards her.

"What's up?"

Wendy sighed.

"The night of Kevin's birthday...that kid Jason...he kissed me."

Ian stared, looking a little stunned.

"Really? When?"

"When I went inside to grab our jackets. It was stupid, he told me he liked me, and I told him we were together and...he was instantly sorry..."

"Wow..."

"Don't be mad..."

Ian made a face.

"I'm not mad."

"I just told you because...I don't want to keep anything from you okay?"

Ian smiled reaching over, gathering her up against him, he kissed the side of her temple. Wendy wanted to talk more about it, but Ian's hands were slowly slipping down, before one hand parted one of her thighs. Wendy tried to say something when suddenly she felt his fingers moving up against her. Stiffening, she grabbed hold of him before he smiled, closely studying her face. Wendy pressed up against him, instantly her eyes rolling back into her head.

"Don't stop..."

Ian smiled, nibbling against her earlobe as his hands continued rubbing against her. Shortly after she climaxed, she laid against him catching her breath. Ian smirked staring down at her.

"You okay?"

Wendy laughed, brushing her bangs out of her hair.

"Yeah I'm um..."

Ian laughed before sitting up, grabbing his T-shirt to pull it on.

"You know, I don't blame that Jason guy for trying to make a move on you."

Wendy still trying to recover from what she believed had been the most mind blowing orgasm yet. Looking up, smiling, she stared up at him.

"Why?"

"Well, because your perfect..."

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead. Wendy stared up at him, amazed.

"Why are you so good to me?"

Ian smiled, not answering her. Instead he kissed her forehead against before grabbing for his jeans. Now a few weeks later, the two of them sat finishing ice cream before finally Wendy sighed.

"I'm serious about tonight?"

Ian glanced over.

"Huh?"

"Dinner at your place tonight. Erin's going to be there right?"

"Yeah she should, trust me she's not going to try anything, if she does I'm talking to her."

Wendy rolled her eyes.

"See I don't want that. You guys have been fighting all summer and I feel like I'm responsible."

Ian made a face before leaning over and licking her cone.

"Stop it. I want you there, and I want to show you off."

Wendy laughed, wiping some ice cream that was on his chin.

"Show me off?"

"Yeah my super hot girlfriend."

Laughing, Wendy leaned against him, unaware that across the street Kevin's truck was driving down, heading to the car wash. Kevin was busy messing with the radio, while Jason, who was sitting in the passenger seat happened to glance and see Ian and Wendy sitting outside of the ice cream shop. Ever since the night he tried kissing her, and was beyond embarrassed he wanted to kick himself. He knew it was only going to get worse once school started again. Kevin knew he had a crush on her, but had explained she seemed to really have it bad for that weird McKinley did. Carrie, Kevin's girlfriend was currently trying to fix him up with a few people but so far nothing seemed to take. He glanced over and saw them together. Both sampling from each other's ice creams, and laughing against each other. Rolling his eyes, Jason looked the other way. They seemed so cute it made him sick.

 **That night**

Wendy arrived at the McKinley mansion. She had been thinking about it ever since Ian dropped her off earlier. Julie had made fun of the fact she had laid out three different sundresses on her bed trying to decide which one looked best. Walking by she shook her head.

"I don't understand why you wanna dress up for dinner with these weirdos, they probably sleep in coffins."

Wendy turned, shooting her a look.

"Real mature Julie..."

In the end she picked a dark forget green sundress. She wore strap heels, and curled her hair slightly. She drove over a little before seven and parked. Walking for the first time ever up the large stone steps, she rang the bell of the large cherrywood doors with the letter M carved into the beautiful woodwork. Nervously, she clutched her tiny gold bag, shifted from one foot to another and chewed on her lip. Finally the door opened, and a beautiful woman with stunning red hair answered the door. She was wearing a pants suit, and from the looks of it very sparkly and real diamond earrings.

"Hi, you must be Wendy, I'm Sidney Ian's step-mother. It's so nice to finally see the girl who's been making moody Ian actually smile."

Wendy nervously laughed as she shook her head, feeling her large diamond ring dig into her fingers as she shook her hand.

"It's really nice to meet you."

"Please come in."

Wendy walked inside, instantly remembering how huge this place was. Mrs. McKinley smiled and motioned for her to follow her.

"Come on."

Wendy smiled following her, hearing her heels click against the marble floors. She looked around in wonder as Mrs. McKinley asked if Ian and her went to school together. Finally they reached the massive dinning room where a huge table sat, long enough to sit at least thirty or so people.

"Wow..."

Mrs. McKinley was given a glass of wine from who Wendy guessed was a maid or housekeeper. The woman smiled at Wendy.

"And what shall you have?"

Wendy looked around, instantly feeling overwhelmed as she stuttered and smiled.

"Um, I guess...do you like...like a coke?"

The woman smiled nodding before carrying her tray towards a set of double doors. Left alone with Mrs. McKinley, she looked around before something caught her eye. Instantly she smiled and hurried over to a long antique table, There framed photographs lined the surface and one was of a baby, maybe a year or so old with big blue eyes.

"Oh my God! Is this Ian?"

Mrs. McKinley smiled as she walked over.

"I found those in the attic, look at all that hair..."

Wendy laughed looking down at it.

"Awwww! He's adorable!"

"Yeah I guess he still is..."

Wendy heard Ian say before turning around. Instantly her entire face lit up as she saw Ian standing there in a short sleeve gray dress shirt, wine red tie, and dress slacks. This was the first time ever she saw him wear something like this. Eyes widening, Wendy smiled.

"Wow, you look really nice..." Ian smiled, before he walked over. Leaning over, he kissed her cheek.

"Hi, you look beautiful..."

Mrs. McKinley smiled before she turned and saw her husband walked in, just finishing up a phone call.

"Hi everyone, it's Wendy right?"

Wendy smiled as Ian slipped his arm around her waist.

"Hi Mr. McKinley. Thank you for having me."

The housekeeper returned with Wendy's coke, which was in a wine glass. Wendy smiled, taking it and thanking her as Ian's father asked for a scotch on the rocks. Wendy felt nervous, but actually thought Ian's dad was pretty funny despite how many times his phone kept ringing. Shortly before sitting down, Erin appeared. still in jeans and a hoodie. Mrs. McKinley sighed.

"Erin, you could have dressed..."

Erin looked Wendy up and down.

"Why?"

Plopping herself down, she glared up at them before Wendy sipped her coke, grateful for Ian's grip on her waist fighting. They all, despite how awkward it was, settled down. Wendy sitting next to Ian, and directly across from Erin who was glaring at her the entire meal. Twice Ian's father got up to answer business calls, as Mrs. McKinley continued drinking glass after glass of wine, asking Wendy questions, and ignoring Erin's little remarks under her breath. The dinner seemed a lifetime, before finally Mr. McKinley returned apologizing that he needed to go up to his office to take another call. He thanked Wendy for coming over, before leaving. Mrs. McKinley, who was clearly buzzed off wine, told Erin she outta go shopping with Wendy one time before school started, maybe actually get some clothes with some color.

Ian gave his step-mother a look before she smiled, got up, wobbling a little. Once the housekeeper, who's name was Gina began to clear the table, the three of them sat in silence before finally Wendy cleared her throat.

"So Erin, who do you think you'll get for a history..."

Erin sat up, nearly knocking back her hair before walking out.

Once left alone, the two of them just stared at each other before Ian sighed.

"What a train wreck..."

Wendy smiled, patting his hand.

"Come on it wasn't that bad. Besides I got to see that photo of you as a baby..."

She motioned behind them at the photo. Instantly Ian made a disgusted face as Wendy laughed, kissing the top of his head.

 **Later...**

Wendy and Ian were on the sofa in the pool house. The lights were down low, and Wendy was leaning in against Ian, her hand reached into his dress slacks, her hand moving quickly up and down. Ian was trying to take deep breaths, as he sat back, bitting down on his lip as Wendy smiled. She loved making him squirm. "Like this?" She asked smiling, as hand quickly moving at a frantic pace before suddenly Ian snapped his eyes shut.

"Shit..."

He cried out softly before Wendy smiled, reaching for the box of tissues on the table in front of them. Ian took deep breaths before Wendy kissed him, and wiped her hand. The sex with Ian was amazing, and thanks to some pretty good talks with Carrie, she felt she was improving herself quite nicely. Ian kissed her before whispering...

"You wanna move to the bedroom?"

Wendy smiled.

"Sure..."

They kissed again before Wendy stood up, slowly dropping the straps of her dress as she walked down the hall, glancing over her shoulder to see if Ian was watching. Laughing, she ran her hands through her hair, bringing it up, knowing this always drove him crazy.

 **Later...**

Wendy laid underneath Ian, as he thrusted away, causing his entire bed to creak. Wendy tossed and turned underneath him, her hair pooled over the pillow beneath her. Ian's hair hung down, as he grasped onto her.

"Jesus!"

Ian froze mid thrust, before he looked over his shoulder. Both Wendy and him stopped before Wendy looked up and saw Erin standing there, half covering her face.

"Oh my God!"

Ian pulled out of her, rolling over as he sat up.

"Jesus Christ Erin!"

Wendy grabbed onto the sheet, covering herself, her hair in her face as she tried to sit up. Erin looked over, crossing her arms before laughing.

"I came in to see if you had my H.I.M CD but Jesus, looks like you guys have moved past the listening to music phase..."

Wendy reached down, still trying to cover her breasts with the sheet as she grabbed onto one of Ian's T-shirts. Ian sat there stunned.

"Jesus Erin, ever hear of fucking knocking?"

Erin smirked before she looked at Wendy.

"Man oh man, little Miss. Perfect looked like she was a regular professional laying on her back there."

"Erin!"

Ian yelled, his face flushed with anger. But this time, Wendy had enough. No longer caring about how she looked, she stood up, pulling on Ian's T-shirt that barley covered her, and got out of bed, marching over, hair and eyed wild.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Erin actually looked pretty stunned as she stood there. Ian currently was scrambling to grab his pants and zip them up. Wendy got right into Erin's face.

"You have been acting like a little bitch ever since Ian and I got together! I'm sorry you feel like I stole him away! I'm sorry you are sexualy confused and lonely! I'm sorry you can't for one second act like you should be happy for the one person who does't see you as a freak! I love your brother, and I really want to know what the FUCK is your problem?!"

Erin's face crumpled before she wound her hand back and slapped Wendy as hard as she could across the face. Wendy cried out, her face knocking to the side, grasping onto her face. Instantly Ian ran over. Looking down at Wendy, she raised her face, Erin's handprint on her cheek, and her lip bleeding from one of Erin's rings. Instantly Ian glared ta her. Erin's face dropped.

"Oh my God I'm sorry Wendy..."

"GET OUT!"

Erin flinched, jumping back a bit.

"I..."

"GET OUT!"

He screamed at the top of his lungs. Instantly Erin stared, her dark eyes tearing up before she stared at Wendy, still holding her sore face. Unable to say anything, she looked at them before turning and running away.

 **Later...**

Wendy sat on the bathroom counter, still in Ian's T-shirt. Ian stood in his boxers, holding a wet facecloth against Wendy's now split lip.

"I'm so sorry, she's seriously losing it..."

Wendy raised her eyes.

"It's okay..."

"No it's not. Until she apologizes to you I'm done. I've tried all summer to talk to her and she does this? Screw her..."

Wendy stared at Ian as he pressed the cloth against her lip. Instantly she snapped her eyes shut, breaking down crying. Sighing, Ian lowered the cloth, and gathered her up in his arms.

"Shhhhh..."

Wendy continued crying, not knowing that back at the main house, Erin paced her bedroom, nervously chewing her nails. She knew she had acted like a complete psycho this entire summer. Looking down on her bed, she saw the note she was going to give to Wendy. The note that expressed all her feelings. Walking over, she held it before shaking her head, tears and eyeliner rolling down her face.

"Stupid, so stupid..."

Ripping it up, she tossed it in the wastepaper basket, before glancing out the window at the pool house. Sniffling, she wiped her eyes before pulling her curtains closed.

 **A few months later...**

Erin and Ian still weren't talking. Since school started, Erin had mostly kept to herself, and avoided him at all costs. In fact, she even decided to stop working at Build-It until next summer. Ian still held onto working three nights a week, but told Wendy he didn't even see her at the main house. Wendy saw her a few times at school, but every time they locked eyes, she would quickly go in the opposite direction. She hated the ways things had been left between the three of them, but had honestly had enough. Ian kept brushing it off saying he would wait forever until she apologized. Senior year so far had been good, busy but good. Wendy was currently looking at colleges, and was pleasantly surprised when Ian asked if it would be okay if he applied to the same ones. As much as he loved music and art, he was thinking for the time being to maybe get a degree in business. Wendy meanwhile wanted to get into a science major. This spring they would start applying and even visiting. People's reactions when they learned Ian and Wendy were dating was a mixture of confusion and shock, but after the first few weeks, people really didn't seem to care. The only classes they had were gym, and they had second lunch together on Tuesdays and Fridays. Besides that, they would meet in the parking-lot after school and usually go over Wendy's to do homework. Ian had doodled all over her notebook, mostly with hearts and the letters **W. I** inside them.

Wendy would always smirk whenever she saw him in the hall. They would quickly kiss before going in opposite directions. She admitted to Carrie, she was truly in love with him, and wanted to make sure they stayed together after graduation. The holidays were coming, and Wendy wanted to enjoy this time with her boyfriend, completely unaware that just a few months from now everything...would change...


	6. Winter and Spring

**December.**

The bell rang loudly, letting a flood of students hurrying out the main doors of McKinley high. Everyone was looking forward to the two weeks Christmas break, and the entire student West parking-lot became an icy madhouse. Wendy walked out, her messenger bag slung over one shoulder, dressed in her red parka. She walked with Carrie, both laughing over the senior winter band performance had been. Wendy had study hall that period and had gone into the auditorium with Carrie, giggling in the darkness as Kevin, and several other guys from the hockey and football team all came on stage wearing ugly Christmas sweaters and did the can-can as Mr. Andrews the band teacher completely lost it trying to shoo them off stage. It seemed as if a whole series of senior pranks were happening this year, and Kevin was one of the masterminds behind it. School so far had actually been pretty good. Being a senior seemed so unreal to Wendy who had always looked at those upper class-men as being so much older and mature beings. Her whole life she had worked to become one, and now that it was a reality it seemed so unreal. Her schedule wasn't bad, and besides her gym class, and two lunch periods, she didn't have any classes with Ian. Still, they saw each other each morning by her locker in which she let him keep his heavy english text book since his class was just two doors over. They usually got a chance to see each other at the end of the day if Wendy wasn't staying after for either the prom committee, or the yearbook club. Both hadn't really talked about it, but around Thanksgiving when both were sprawled out across Wendy's bed looking at different college websites on Ian's laptop, the topic was brought up about where both would apply to.

Wendy had several ideas, one of the state university but in actual truth she always wanted to really get out of this area. She wanted to apply someplace else, maybe the West Coast. She was interested in a science major, and Ian and her had talked about it for a few hours about how he thought maybe he would go for a business degree to start off. Lucky for him, he didn't have to think about scholarships since his father was paying for his schooling. They looked at a few different ones before finally Ian paused and glanced at her. He asked if this was weird. He didn't want her to think he was following her or something. Instantly Wendy smiled, reaching over and running her hand through his hair. She explained maybe they could look at some schools on the West coast together this spring? Smiling, Ian sighed before staring at the laptop.

"It's nice..." He trailed off before Wendy looked at him.

"What?"

Ian turned looking at her.

"It's nice to actually feel wanted."

Smiling, and very touched she kissed his cheek as they put in the search engine of good schools on that side of the country. By the end of the night both had emailed several different schools, giddy with excitement, hoping to get more literature on the programs. The two seemed to be enjoying their year together, but Wendy got a sense that Ian was really looking forward to actually getting this year behind him. Still, she kept picking him up from work, they studied together, and usually spent their Friday night together either at his place or hers. Wendy had to admit Ian was putting forth the effort with hanging out with her friends. Ian knew lot of people, but was a lit of a loner. He even admitted to her one gym class as the two pretended to spot each other doing sit-ups that she was really one of his only friends. Holding his sneakers feet, she instantly felt bad. She knew he wasn't talking with Erin, and that ever since the night she slapped her, he avoided her at all costs. She didn't want to keep being a bother, but she had a feeling Erin was going through some real serious emotional issues, and hated that from the moment the two started talking, his relationship with his step-sister crumbled. Still, Ian insisted that Erin was being the stubborn one.

That she was the one who needed to apologize. That there was no excuse for how she was acting, and that Wendy was too important to him to put up with this shit. Still, Wendy knew she wouldn't feel completely right until she tried her best to fix things. Still, as much as people gave them glances in the halls, she loved dating Ian. He was weird, but in a good way. He made her laugh, was smart, and never treated her badly. Wendy admitted to Carrie one night after they double dated at the movies while both were in the restroom that she really could see a future with Ian. Carrie smiled looking at herself in the mirror as she checked her eye makeup.

"You would be smart to stay with him, he's loaded."

Laughing, Wendy shook her head.

"It's not that. It's...well he's my first real boyfriend and...he's just..."

"Amazing in bed?"

Laughing, Wendy threw her eyeliner stick at her. Now as she walked out of school for Christmas break, she noticed Jason leaning against Kevin's truck, talking with a circle of guys. Ever since the night of Kevin's birthday he had kept his distance. She had tried so hard to not make things awkward, seeing that they saw each other constantly. One thing she really had to hand to Ian was the fact he wasn't a jealous boyfriend. That he didn't flip out when she told him about the kiss, or treat Jason any differently even though the two barley crossed paths. She felt sorry, but couldn't careless if this broke up the social circle. Ian was her boyfriend, and just because he wasn't like her other friends, didn't make him any less of a person. Spotting Ian's van parked next to her car, she knew she wanted to confirm plans with him for tonight.

"Hey Carrie, I gotta go. Still on for shopping tomorrow? I gotta figure out what to get Julie."

"Yeah sure. Call me!"

Smiling, she walked towards the end of the parking-lot, not noticing that Jason was watching her from a distance, a sad look in his eyes as Carrie walked over to Kevin. Walking, Wendy suddenly felt her boots slip on the black sheet of ice, nearly skidding, she felt a familiar arm grasp out and wrap around her waist, steadying her. Gasping, she turned and saw Ian standing there, wearing a black jacket, littered with different band buttons. Smiling, he stared down at her.

"Careful now." Laughing, Wendy kissed the side of his mouth.

"I was looking for you."

"Yeah sorry, hallways are a mess. How was the show?"

Wendy laughed as Ian helped her slowly to her car.

"A complete mess. Kevin and some of the guys showed up on stage and started dancing. It was so funny..."

Ian smiled before they reached her car.

"Still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, swing by around eight."

"Got ya. Careful driving, the roads are so shitty."

The two stared at each other, her blue eyes locking with her big brown ones before he smirked. Wendy stared at him before it started lightly snowing outside, the sky overcast and gray.

"What?"

Ian smirked.

"Nothing Christensen, nothing."

Wendy made a face.

"You're being stupid."

She fished into her bag to grab her keys before Ian stared at her and smirked. On the other side of the parking-lot, Carrie and Kevin watched Ian and Wendy stand together by her car before she got in. Forehead to forehead, unaware that they were being watched, lost in their own little world. Smiling, Carrie stared before Kevin opened unlocked his truck. They were all grabbing pizza, and Jason was coming with them.

"Aw, aren't they adorable?"

Kevin rolled his eyes before getting into his truck. Jason meanwhile watched, sighing and climbed in behind Carrie.

 **That night...**

Wendy laughed sitting indian style on her living room floor. The glow of the tree lighting up her face as she watched her boyfriend. She was looking at Ian as he unwrapped his Christmas presents from her. For the holidays his father had insisted the family went on a sky trip up North. Ian thought it was funny since he had never actually been on a ski trip, or snowboard, or snowshoe. Rolling his eyes, he hated the idea of going, but his father had put his foot down even though Ian guessed he would leave to work, and his step-mother would get drunk at the lodge. Wendy hated the idea of him being gone most of the break, but thought maybe it might be nice if Erin and Ian got a chance to maybe be alone and talk. Ian didn't have high hopes, but figured it might give her a chance to apologize and be the Erin he knew. Not this "crazy bitch" as he kept referring her as. Tonight they decided to celebrate. Her parents were gone for the night, celebrating the holiday up at her aunt's, and Julie was at Perry's house. For tonight, the house was hers.

It made her feel very adult, and liked the idea that if she wasn't going to see Ian for ten plus days, at least she could be with him tonight, and she had a pretty good idea her upstairs shower would be calling them soon.

"These are great!"

Ian said smiling looking at the three vintage records she had ordered online for him. He turned them over, looking at them amazed.

"You sure you don't have these?"

"No, these are amazing. Thank you..."

Leaning forward, he cupped her face, deeply kissing her, sucking on her bottom lip slightly. Smiling through the kiss, they stared at each other before Ian smirked.

"Guess you want your gift?"

Wendy batted her eyelashes laughing.

"I guess..."

Ian laughed carefully putting down his records before reaching behind him, handing her a box wrapped in red paper. Wendy laughed shaking it against her ear.

"Don't tell me...high heels?"

Ian looked at her.

"High heels? I'm all ready short Wendy, come on now."

Cracking up, Wendy tore open the wrapping paper quickly, giddy with excitement before she opened the box. It was a shoe box, but filled with tissue paper. Raising an eyebrow, she dig in, before finding an even smaller box. Puzzled, she stared at it before opening it. Inside were a pair of small ruby and diamond earrings. Frozen, she sat there completely stunned.

"Oh my God..."

"I'm not sure if we're at the jewelry stage yet but...I saw them and I instantly knew you had to have them."

"Ian...I can't, these must have cost..."

"Don't worry about that. Remember I'm a McKinley...besides they just cost a few Build-It paychecks."

Instantly Wendy made a face as he grinned again. Looking down, in complete disbelief, her eyes started to fill with tears. Instantly Ian sighed.

"Don't Wendy..."

"Wendy laughed shaking her head.

"I'm sorry it's just..."

She took a deep breath before smiling. They stayed that way in silence for a while before finally Wendy lifted her eyes.

"I want to wear these...just these tonight."

Ian smiled again.

"Sounds like a plan Christensen."

They smiled, before Ian leaned over, kissing her.

 **Five months later.** Wendy's acceptance letter to the University of San Diego hung on the fridge. Both Ian and Wendy had gotten in, and were beyond thrilled. Her parents had been thrilled, but Julie said the only reason she was excited to go was because Ian applied to the same exact school. Wendy meanwhile couldn't be bothered. This past April Ian and her went for spring break to visit. Both spent four days exploring the campus, and were more than a little scared. still, it was beautiful out there and Wendy knew this was exactly what she needed. She found it funny, she needed to leave McKinley, but was taking McKinley with her. Both were crazy excited, and planned on flying out to move into their assigned dorms mid August. Until then, they were enjoying themselves. Senior year had been busy, but exciting. Its seemed as if the rest of her life and future was waiting, and she couldn't be happier to do this with Ian by her side. Today her parents were with Julie downtown. Her dad had offered to take them out to lunch. Wendy couldn't since she had gone with Carrie for a prom dress fitting. She wasn't sure if Ian was into going, but he had gone last year, and knew how important it was to her. Wendy had picked out a beautiful blue dress, and was running around like crazy trying to figure out the last second details since prom was in another week. Carrie had wanted them to split a limo, but Wendy opted against it.

She knew Jason would be there, he was taking a girl out named Lucy from their class. Erin and Ian still weren't talking. She ended up having a stomach bug for the ski trip this past winter and didn't go. Ian explained he could keep this up as long as she wanted. She was going to a local community college, and was still staying away from him. Today Wendy came home to an empty house and was in the middle of making herself lunch when she heard a bang on the back screen door. Jumping slightly, in the middle of pouring herself a glass of juice, she turned and was stunned to see Erin standing there. She was in jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt. Her eyeliner on heavy, her red bangs in her face. Wendy stared at her for a second, sighing before walking forward. She opened the door. Both stared at each other.

"Hey..."

"Hi..."

They stared in silence for a second before Erin sighed.

"Listen, this has gone on long enough. I need to get everything out in the open. I don't like you."

Wendy laughed.

"Thanks Erin..."

"Let me finish please. You've met my family. My mother is a drunk who couldn't give two shits about me. My dad's dead, and my step-father acts like I don't exist. I might be gay...I'm not sure. I really don't know who I am. I have issues, tons of them. I love Ian...as a brother, and I never wanted him to get hurt. We were always the outcasts, the different ones. He was my best friend and I saw you coming and I saw how much he cares for you and I got scared. I don't know how to deal with this kind of thing...so I lash out and act like a complete idiot. I shouldn't have said the things I did, or hit you. That was wrong and I'm sorry. I know you and Ian are leaving this summer and that this isn't some stupid little fling. It's the real deal...and I'm left here watching you guys go...I just need to say something and I swear if you ever say anything to Ian i'll kill you."

Wendy's eyes widened before Erin sighed.

"I like you...I had a crush on you at the beginning of the year. I never told anyone this. I..."

Erin shook her head. Instantly Wendy stared.

"Erin..."

Erin glared at her.

"Whatever. I'm going to apologize to Ian today and tell him we talked. He can never know...because he's too good. Too good for you and if he knows he'll dump you...that's the kind of guy Ian is. We don't need to be friends, we don't need to talk, and I don't need to like you...we just..."

Erin looked down before sighing, clearly uncomfortable. **December.**

The bell rang loudly, letting a flood of students hurrying out the main doors of McKinley high. Everyone was looking forward to the two weeks Christmas break, and the entire student West parking-lot became an icy madhouse. Wendy walked out, her messenger bag slung over one shoulder, dressed in her red parka. She walked with Carrie, both laughing over the senior winter band performance had been. Wendy had study hall that period and had gone into the auditorium with Carrie, giggling in the darkness as Kevin, and several other guys from the hockey and football team all came on stage wearing ugly Christmas sweaters and did the can-can as Mr. Andrews the band teacher completely lost it trying to shoo them off stage. It seemed as if a whole series of senior pranks were happening this year, and Kevin was one of the masterminds behind it.

School so far had actually been pretty good. Being a senior seemed so unreal to Wendy who had always looked at those upper class-men as being so much older and mature beings. Her whole life she had worked to become one, and now that it was a reality it seemed so unreal. Her schedule wasn't bad, and besides her gym class, and two lunch periods, she didn't have any classes with Ian. Still, they saw each other each morning by her locker in which she let him keep his heavy english text book since his class was just two doors over. They usually got a chance to see each other at the end of the day if Wendy wasn't staying after for either the prom committee, or the yearbook club. Both hadn't really talked about it, but around Thanksgiving when both were sprawled out across Wendy's bed looking at different college websites on Ian's laptop, the topic was brought up about where both would apply to. Wendy had several ideas, one of the state university but in actual truth she always wanted to really get out of this area. She wanted to apply someplace else, maybe the West Coast. She was interested in a science major, and Ian and her had talked about it for a few hours about how he thought maybe he would go for a business degree to start off. Lucky for him, he didn't have to think about scholarships since his father was paying for his schooling. They looked at a few different ones before finally Ian paused and glanced at her. He asked if this was weird. He didn't want her to think he was following her or something. Instantly Wendy smiled, reaching over and running her hand through his hair. She explained maybe they could look at some schools on the West coast together this spring? Smiling, Ian sighed before staring at the laptop.

"It's nice..."

He trailed off before Wendy looked at him.

"What?"

Ian turned looking at her.

"It's nice to actually feel wanted."

Smiling, and very touched she kissed his cheek as they put in the search engine of good schools on that side of the country. By the end of the night both had emailed several different schools, giddy with excitement, hoping to get more literature on the programs. The two seemed to be enjoying their year together, but Wendy got a sense that Ian was really looking forward to actually getting this year behind him. Still, she kept picking him up from work, they studied together, and usually spent their Friday night together either at his place or hers. Wendy had to admit Ian was putting forth the effort with hanging out with her friends. Ian knew lot of people, but was a lit of a loner. He even admitted to her one gym class as the two pretended to spot each other doing sit-ups that she was really one of his only friends. Holding his sneakers feet, she instantly felt bad. She knew he wasn't talking with Erin, and that ever since the night she slapped her, he avoided her at all costs. She didn't want to keep being a bother, but she had a feeling Erin was going through some real serious emotional issues, and hated that from the moment the two started talking, his relationship with his step-sister crumbled. Still, Ian insisted that Erin was being the stubborn one. That she was the one who needed to apologize. That there was no excuse for how she was acting, and that Wendy was too important to him to put up with this shit. Still, Wendy knew she wouldn't feel completely right until she tried her best to fix things.

Still, as much as people gave them glances in the halls, she loved dating Ian. He was weird, but in a good way. He made her laugh, was smart, and never treated her badly. Wendy admitted to Carrie one night after they double dated at the movies while both were in the restroom that she really could see a future with Ian. Carrie smiled looking at herself in the mirror as she checked her eye makeup.

"You would be smart to stay with him, he's loaded."

Laughing, Wendy shook her head.

"It's not that. It's...well he's my first real boyfriend and...he's just..."

"Amazing in bed?"

Laughing, Wendy threw her eyeliner stick at her.

Now as she walked out of school for Christmas break, she noticed Jason leaning against Kevin's truck, talking with a circle of guys. Ever since the night of Kevin's birthday he had kept his distance. She had tried so hard to not make things awkward, seeing that they saw each other constantly. One thing she really had to hand to Ian was the fact he wasn't a jealous boyfriend. That he didn't flip out when she told him about the kiss, or treat Jason any differently even though the two barley crossed paths.

She felt sorry, but couldn't careless if this broke up the social circle. Ian was her boyfriend, and just because he wasn't like her other friends, didn't make him any less of a person. Spotting Ian's van parked next to her car, she knew she wanted to confirm plans with him for tonight.

"Hey Carrie, I gotta go. Still on for shopping tomorrow. I gotta figure out what to get Julie."

"Yeah sure. Call me!"

Smiling, she walked towards the end of the parking-lot, not noticing that Jason was watching her from a distance, a sad look in his eyes as Carrie walked over to Kevin. Walking, Wendy suddenly felt her boots slip on the black sheet of ice, nearly skidding, she felt a familiar arm grasp out and wrap around her waist, steadying her. Gasping, she turned and saw Ian standing there, wearing a black jacket, littered with different band buttons. Smiling, he stared down at her.

"Careful now."

Laughing, Wendy kissed the side of his mouth.

"I was looking for you."

"Yeah sorry, hallways are a mess. How was the show?"

Wendy laughed as Ian helped her slowly to her car.

"A complete mess. Kevin and some of the guys showed up on stage and started dancing. It was so funny..."

Ian smiled before they reached her car.

"Still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, swing by around eight."

"Got ya. Careful driving, the roads are so shitty."

The two stared at each other, her blue eyes locking with her big brown ones before he smirked. Wendy stared at him before it started lightly snowing outside, the sky overcast and gray.

"What?"

Ian smirked.

"Nothing Christensen, nothing."

Wendy made a face.

"You're being stupid."

She fished into her bag to grab her keys before Ian stared at her and smirked. On the other side of the parking-lot, Carrie and Kevin watched Ian and Wendy stand together by her car before she got in. Forehead to forehead, unaware that they were being watched, lost in their own little world. Smiling, Carrie stared before Kevin opened unlocked his truck. They were all grabbing pizza, and Jason was coming with them.

"Aw, aren't they adorable?"

Kevin rolled his eyes before getting into his truck. Jason meanwhile watched, sighing and climbed in behind Carrie.

 **That night...**

Wendy laughed sitting indian style on her living room floor. The glow of the tree lighting up her face as she watched her boyfriend. She was looking at Ian as he unwrapped his Christmas presents from her. For the holidays his father had insisted the family went on a sky trip up North. Ian thought it was funny since he had never actually been on a ski trip, or snowboard, or snowshoe. Rolling his eyes, he hated the idea of going, but his father had put his foot down even though Ian guessed he would leave to work, and his step-mother would get drunk at the lodge. Wendy hated the idea of him being gone most of the break, but thought maybe it might be nice if Erin and Ian got a chance to maybe be alone and talk. Ian didn't have high hopes, but figured it might give her a chance to apologize and be the Erin he knew. Not this "crazy bitch" as he kept referring her as. Tonight they decided to celebrate. Her parents were gone for the night, celebrating the holiday up at her aunt's, and Julie was at Perry's house. For tonight, the house was hers. It made her feel very adult, and liked the idea that if she wasn't going to see Ian for ten plus days, at least she could be with him tonight, and she had a pretty good idea her upstairs shower would be calling them soon.

"These are great!"

Ian said smiling looking at the three vintage records she had ordered online for him. He turned them over, looking at them amazed.

"You sure you don't have these?"

"No, these are amazing. Thank you..."

Leaning forward, he cupped her face, deeply kissing her, sucking on her bottom lip slightly. Smiling through the kiss, they stared at each other before Ian smirked.

"Guess you want your gift?"

Wendy batted her eyelashes laughing.

"I guess..."

Ian laughed carefully putting down his records before reaching behind him, handing her a box wrapped in red paper. Wendy laughed shaking it against her ear.

"Don't tell me...high heels?"

Ian looked at her.

"High heels? I'm all ready short Wendy, come on now."

Cracking up, Wendy tore open the wrapping paper quickly, giddy with excitement before she opened the box. It was a shoe box, but filled with tissue paper. Raising an eyebrow, she dig in, before finding an even smaller box. Puzzled, she stared at it before opening it. Inside were a pair of small ruby and diamond earrings. Frozen, she sat there completely stunned.

"Oh my God..."

"I'm not sure if we're at the jewelry stage yet but...I saw them and I instantly knew you had to have them."

"Ian...I can't, these must have cost..."

"Don't worry about that. Remember I'm a McKinley...besides they just cost a few Build-It paychecks."

Instantly Wendy made a face as he grinned again. Looking down, in complete disbelief, her eyes started to fill with tears. Instantly Ian sighed.

"Don't Wendy..."

"Wendy laughed shaking her head.

"I'm sorry it's just..."

She took a deep breath before smiling. They stayed that way in silence for a while before finally Wendy lifted her eyes.

"I want to wear these...just these tonight."

Ian smiled again.

"Sounds like a plan Christensen."

They smiled, before Ian leaned over, kissing her.

 **Five months later.**

Wendy's acceptance letter to the University of San Diego hung on the fridge. Both Ian and Wendy had gotten in, and were beyond thrilled. Her parents had been thrilled, but Julie said the only reason she was excited to go was because Ian applied to the same exact school. Wendy meanwhile couldn't be bothered. This past April Ian and her went for spring break to visit. Both spent four days exploring the campus, and were more than a little scared. still, it was beautiful out there and Wendy knew this was exactly what she needed. She found it funny, she needed to leave McKinley, but was taking McKinley with her. Both were crazy excited, and planned on flying out to move into their assigned dorms mid August. Until then, they were enjoying themselves. Senior year had been busy, but exciting. Its seemed as if the rest of her life and future was waiting, and she couldn't be happier to do this with Ian by her side.

Today her parents were with Julie downtown. Her dad had offered to take them out to lunch. Wendy couldn't since she had gone with Carrie for a prom dress fitting. She wasn't sure if Ian was into going, but he had gone last year, and knew how important it was to her. Wendy had picked out a beautiful blue dress, and was running around like crazy trying to figure out the last second details since prom was in another week. Carrie had wanted them to split a limo, but Wendy opted against it. She knew Jason would be there, he was taking a girl out named Lucy from their class. Erin and Ian still weren't talking. She ended up having a stomach bug for the ski trip this past winter and didn't go. Ian explained he could keep this up as long as she wanted. She was going to a local community college, and was still staying away from him.

Today Wendy came home to an empty house and was in the middle of making herself lunch when she heard a bang on the back screen door. Jumping slightly, in the middle of pouring herself a glass of juice, she turned and was stunned to see Erin standing there. She was in jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt. Her eyeliner on heavy, her red bangs in her face. Wendy stared at her for a second, sighing before walking forward. She opened the door.

Both stared at each other.

"Hey..."

"Hi..."

They stared in silence for a second before Erin sighed.

"Listen, this has gone on long enough. I need to get everything out in the open. I don't like you."

Wendy laughed.

"Thanks Erin..."

"Let me finish please. You've met my family. My mother is a drunk who couldn't give two shits about me. My dad's dead, and my step-father acts like I don't exist. I might be gay...I'm not sure. I really don't know who I am. I have issues, tons of them. I love Ian...as a brother, and I never wanted him to get hurt. We were always the outcasts, the different ones. He was my best friend and I saw you coming and I saw how much he cares for you and I got scared. I don't know how to deal with this kind of thing...so I lash out and act like a complete idiot. I shouldn't have said the things I did, or hit you. That was wrong and I'm sorry. I know you and Ian are leaving this summer and that this isn't some stupid little fling. It's the real deal...and I'm left here watching you guys go...I just need to say something and I swear if you ever say anything to Ian i'll kill you."

Wendy's eyes widened before Erin sighed.

"I like you...I had a crush on you at the beginning of the year. I never told anyone this. I..."

Erin shook her head. Instantly Wendy stared.

"Erin..."

Erin glared at her.

"Whatever. I'm going to apologize to Ian today and tell him we talked. He can never know...because he's too good. Too good for you and if he knows he'll dump you...that's the kind of guy Ian is. We don't need to be friends, we don't need to talk, and I don't need to like you...we just..."

Erin looked down before sighing, clearly uncomfortable.

"Okay?"

Wendy too stunned to talk nodded.

"Okay."

Ian glanced up at her for just a second before nodding.

"Okay...just promise me one thing. Don't hurt him...don't you dare."

Wendy nodded before Erin sighed, turned without another word and left. Wendy stood in the doorway for what seemed like forever before slowly turning and shutting the door.

That night, Wendy picked Ian up from work since his van was in the shop. Once she pulled her car up and she saw Ian hurry out, holding his rolled up apron, he climbed in, leaned in and kissed her.

"Hey babe."

"Hi..."

She smiled as she started driving out of the lot. Ian smirked.

"Did you see...Erin today?"

Wendy looked over.

"Um, yeah...she swung by real quick. Why?"

"She's picking up shifts again and caught me real quick on my way out. She apologized?"

"Yeah...I think she's just going through a lot of stuff right now."

"Yeah..."

"Listen, how about tomorrow you take her to that show in the city?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I have no idea who those people are and anyways I have a ton of stuff to do before prom. Take her, it's been a while and you guys deserve a night out tonight and have some fun."

"You're okay with that?"

Wendy turned and smiled, she was wearing her ruby earrings today.

"Of course I am."

Ian smirked before reaching over and squeezing her thigh. The two glanced at each other before smiling as Wendy continued to drive.

Prom was a success. Wendy and Ian enjoyed themselves, and actually sat at the same table as Carrie, Kevin, Jason, and Lucy. Wendy caught Jason's eyes a few times, but she decided to focus on the night instead of the problems. Erin, Jason, two people this year admitted they had feelings for her, and in the end all that mattered was that Ian was at her side. Looking handsome in his jacket, and blue matching tie, his hair was spiked up as he danced with her on the dance floor, both laughing over the fact she had to wear flats tonight instead of heels. Both locked eyes, smiling, thinking they had all the time in the world.

They couldn't have been more wrong.

 **One month later.**

Tonight was going to be senior night. Two weeks from then, graduation.

Ian was going to be picking Wendy up around eight. Everyone was going to Playland the local amusement park outside of the city. Erin was even going with a few friends from art class. Ian had offered to take her, but she forced a smile, and said she would meet up with them later. Things hadn't exactly been in the same since everything happened, but she was putting forth an effort, and they were starting to hang out again.

Wendy wasn't sure if she was going to make it. She thought she had a stomach bug, but had just called an hour ago saying she had drank some ginger ale and ate some crackers and her stomach was feeling better, thinking it was just some 48 hour bug. Ian had laughed on the phone telling her that the perfect cure for an upset stomach is going on as many rides as possible, mostly the ones that spun around. Wendy groaned over the phone making him laugh before telling him when to pick her up. After hanging up Ian knew he needed to shower.

It had been years since he had been to Playland. Senior night seemed dumb, but if Wendy was into it, he was into it. Plus, as he opened up his dresser, he took out the tiny black velvet box and smiled. Opening it, he stared at the diamond ring. He was planning on proposing as cheesy as it was tonight at the park.

Grinning, he shoved the box into his jacket pocket, never feeling more nervous before in his entire life.


	7. Senior Night

McKinley Senior Night.

Ian had parked his van in the massive parking-lot behind the park. It was a mild early June evening, and nearly everyone wore light jackets over their shirts since the wind was picking up. Ian had completely cracked up when Wendy climbed into the van wearing her Class of 2006 McKinley grad shirt. Wendy reached into her bag and held up an extra.

"Made sure I got another one just for you babe."

Ian made a gagging noise causing Wendy to break up laughing completely. Since he wouldn't settle on wearing the shirt, she forced him to pose for a photo with her once they parked with the school's camera Wendy had borrowed for the yearbook. Three other seniors had borrowed cameras and were told they needed as many snapshots as possible before the deadline. Wendy, who all ready knew how great the yearbook was going to be smiled and leaned against the side of the van with Ian. Holding the camera out as far as she could, she nudged him to smile before leaning in and pressing the flash. Once the photo was taken, Ian rubbed his eyes.

"Jesus, that thing is bright..." Wendy laughed before standing back before looking at the photo. She wrinkled her nose.

"Didn't come that good..."

Ian glanced over. On the tiny screen, Ian and Wendy stood against the van which in this dark lighting, the side of the van made the background look completely black. Wendy looked fine, but Ian seemed very washed out by the flash. He had a forced smirk, his arm around Wendy, his hand and painted nails draped over her shoulder. Above them, just nearly cut out of game was a triangle shaped flag on the light pole that showed they parked on lot 3. Wendy raised her large brown eyes and looked at the flag flapping in the wind. Instantly she got the strangest fluttering feeling in her stomach. For a second she thought it was her stomach feeling upset again like earlier. Instead she had rallied through, showering, eating soda crackers, and sipping ginger ale, before finally her stomach stopped feeling so sick. She did her hair and makeup, and charged her camera, completely pumped over tonight. She knew she wasn't exactly up to riding every single ride, seeing that she had honestly never really been much of an amusement park fan. Even when she was a little kid she hated going on those things. They constantly made her feel like they would crash, and with that lack of control, she felt tonight she would use the taking photos for the yearbook as an excuse.

Instead she wanted to spend time with her friends and boyfriend and forget all about her worries for once. Smiling, she fought that fluttering feeling away and took Ian's hand.

"Come on..."

She tucked her camera into her side pocket as the two of them headed towards the brightly lit entrance, the sounds of screams and excitement floating through the air.

 **Later...**

Ian and Wendy had met up Erin who was actually by herself. She looked a little taken aback hen she heard Ian call her name, Turning, she brushed back her thick red bangs before glancing over. She was standing near the huge metal slides you could ride down on using an old sack. She was standing watching, and instantly her face dropped when they strolled over. Wendy didn't exactly know how to act around her, but knew as calm as she stayed the less weird it would be. Erin walked over, arms crossed before looking at them.

"Hey."

Ian looked around.

"You alone?"

Erin shook her head.

"No, um Misty came with me...she ran into someone and they are riding that stupid tea cup ride. I'm just people watching..."

Wendy then smirked before looking over her shoulder. She had told Carrie she would meet them by the main tent where the pinball machines were. Deciding to try and be a good sport, she smiled back at them.

"Hey Ian, do you mind if I catch up with Carrie. I need to take more dumb photos for the yearbook. I can meet you in like an hour by the games?"

Ian nodded.

"Um, yeah sure."

Erin looked uncomfortable before Wendy smiled.

"Sweet, Erin you got a pass for the rollercoaster right?"

Erin dug into her black hoodie, taking one red ticket out.

"Yeah."

"Cool. We can all meet up and go on together. See if Erin has one and if not I'll grab her one."

Erin stared at her not saying a word. Knowing it was time to leave, Wendy smiled before quickly kissing Ian's cheek. He was freshly shaven and smelled like clean soap. Ian smirked at her before turning towards Erin. Wendy held onto her camera as she walked away, knowing not to turn back. Walking, she walked past the crowds, smelling the rich scents of fried dough, french fries, and cotton candy. She continued walking, seeing familiar faces. Nodding, she smiled, saying hi to a few fellow friends and classmates. She finally entered the huge tent, hearing the blasting carnival music, seeing rows upon rows of video games and pinball machines. Searching, she saw Carrie's head, down a few rows. Hurrying over, she saw she was watching Kevin, in his McKinley jacket, play some sort of arcade game with the boy named Jason standing beside them. Instantly Wendy wondered where that Lucy girl he had taken to prom was. Carrie mentioned the two might be dating, and from what she heard almost every McKinley senior was here. Walking over, she tapped Carrie on the shoulder before she turned and laughed.

"Hi! Oh my God! I was wondering when you were coming! I tried calling you."

"Oh, sorry, I left my phone in Ian's van. How long have you guys been here?"

"A half an hour, it's so packed. We've all ready gone on the rocket...what's it called?"

Kevin glanced over his shoulder.

"Rocket carts. Wendy you seriously missed out, Jason over here was screaming like a little girl."

They all laughed as Jason turned, making a face.

"Sure, sure. Mister tough guy until we rode the duck boats, and somebody screamed like a little girl when we rammed into the side of his boat."

Kevin lost his game and turned around laughing.

"Hey, I saw my entire life flash before my eyes when that happened!"

They all started cracking up when Kevin looked around.

"Where's McKinley?"

Wendy shook her head still laughing.

"Oh, he's just hanging out with Erin for a little bit. Gonna meet him in an hour. I wanted to snap some photos for the yearbooks. You guys down to go on some more rides?"

"Hells yeah, let's go!"

Kevin cheered, before leading the way. Jason met Wendy's eyes, rolled his own, laughed, and followed. Carrie and Wendy stayed a few feet behind when Wendy leaned in and whispered...

"Where's Lucy?"

Carrie shook her head.

"Long story but they sorta broke up. She isn't coming."

Wendy looked stunned.

"Really? They were so cute together."

"Yeah well, he doesn't seem that broken up about it. Is it cool he's hanging with us. I don't want him to feel like a third wheel but..."

Wendy waved her hand.

"It's no problem. Ian is trying to spend some time with Erin."

"She finally get that stick out of her ass?"

Wendy nervously glanced down as they continued walking.

"Yeah, we talked, she's fine."

Kevin was waving for them to hurry up ahead. He was calling that he wanted to ride the high dive before the lines got too bad. Jason was laughing, hands shoved into his wind breaker pockets, and said no way, they were going to ride the sky dome first. Both boys laughing, looking so much younger than they actually were. Wendy smiled as they turned, hurrying ahead through the crowds. Both Carrie and Wendy exchanged a look before smiling and following. The night actually ended up being a lot of fun. It still really hadn't warmed up, but the sounds, and sights of excitement made Wendy feel on top of the world. Here she was with all of her friends, a senior, ready to actually start to rest of her life. She felt between this night and graduation, for a senior this would be the height of it all. It was great walking around, seeing friends, laughing, and snapping photos. She only rode three rides so car. The go-karts, in which she rammed Kevin nearly off the track and almost died laughing. The carousel, and and the bumper cars. When Carrie asked why she wasn't going on everything she explained she hadn't been feeling that hot. Her stomach was pretty upset, and she truly didn't want her most vivid memory of senior night would be puking in the bushes. Instead she snapped photos of Carrie, Kevin, and Jason on different rides.

She found Lewis, and snapped a photo of him showing off his strength as he swore and claimed all he did was just win. She stood back smiling, listening to the screams of fear and excitement drift through the air. She couldn't believe as she stood outside the waiting gates of the high dive, staring up at her friends ready to load in that she would only be seventeen once. That here she was on the verge of everything. She honestly couldn't wait to leave McKinley, and start her life with Ian. As opposite as they were, she honestly couldn't think of going through this last crazy busy year without him. It seemed insane that it was nearly a year they had been together. Tonight she fully intended to crack open that bottle of wine she had sneaked out of the house with him, lay in his van, have amazing sex, and fall asleep under the stars. Finally Jason, Carrie, and Kevin were able to get on the ride after a good twenty minutes of waiting. They cheered, before climbing onboard, and getting strapped in. Wendy smiled, leaning against the railing of the gate. She watched as the lights flickered, all beautiful bulbs of red, white, blue, and orange.

She laughed in complete surprise as the sounds of hydraulic air caused the seats to blast up with the speed of a rocket. Her friends screamed, laughing and waving their arms and legs. The ride blasted them up and down, dropping like an elevator. Right away Wendy knew she made the right choice in not going on it. Even staring at, she felt her stomach dip, as she laughed, raising her camera and snapping away. After a good seven or so minutes of the ride dropping up and down, finally it lowered. Wendy laughed as they continued shouting and cheering at them. Wendy stood back laughing.

"Oh my God!"

As they climbed off their seats, Wendy glanced down at the last photo she took and raised an eyebrow. There, the V in dive had flickered out for a second when she snapped that photo. There, it seemed to say high die. Smiling, feeling slightly uneasy, she gasped in surprise when Kevin, Carrie, and Jason rushed over.

"Man on man, could you believe that feeling of just crashing and burning like that?"

Wendy made a face as all four of them walked.

"Maybe for you buddy but some of our life's are going somewhere!"

Kevin laughed as Jason fell a little behind walking with her. Nudging, he motioned for her to hang back with him. Carrie and Kevin didn't seem to notice. His arm was around Carrie, and they were walking ahead. Wendy looked at him confused, before Jason pointed to a few stripped tents. Looking one more time, Wendy saw that Carrie hadn't noticed they weren't following. Going with him to the side and out of heavy traffic flow, the two stood beside the tents which opened up to a palm reader. They were ducked between two of them next to a garbage barrel. The two stood side by side, before Wendy nervously smiled.

"Um, we better catch up with them."

"Wendy, I gotta say this before I loose my nerve and we join the rest of the group."

Wendy sighed, looking around, hoping that Ian would appear out of nowhere.

"Wendy, I don't want to ruin your night. I know we talked about this last year, and I know your with McKinley, and McKinley is a cool guy, I just..."

Before he could finish, he leaned over and quickly pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was sweet, but brief. Wendy pulled back, blinking. Jason sighed at her, before shaking his head and looking off to the side.

"Sorry...I just had to. I love you Wendy."

Wendy stared at him.

"You don't even know me Jason..."

Jason nodded before rubbing his chin.

"Yeah...well...like I said I don't want to ruin your night. I just know...this would be my last chance."

He stared at her before offering his hand.

"Friends?"

Wendy smiled before reaching over and shaking his hand. It felt awkward, but she didn't want Jason to feel any worse. He was cute, he was kind, he seemed fun. But when it came down to it, she loved Ian. Nothing would change that.

"Come on Jason, let's have fun..."

She turned, leading the way as Jason stared at her for a second, smiled and followed. It took a few minutes for them to find Carrie and Kevin, but when they did they hurried over. Wendy mumbled that they lost them in the crowd. Kevin turned and said they outta grab a deep fried snickers and a coke before riding Devil's Flight. Jason made a face.

"Before riding Devil's Flight. Yeah that might kill me."

Kevin waved his hand.

"Please. Whatever kills you makes you stronger!"

He grabbed onto Jason, pulling him forward as Wendy lagged behind. She was passing one of the coasters, and just then a cart went by, causing a woosh if air to blow her hair up. She heard the screams, and froze for a second. Casting her eyes, she looked up at the massive red rollercoaster across the way. It was one of the biggest, and longest rollercoasters on the East coast. She stood, staring at it when that same fluttering feeling entered her stomach. She then followed. Carrie laughed saying some of these photos should have Wendy in them. Earlier, Carrie had posed for Wendy several times, including holding up two prizes Kevin had won for her earlier before giving them to two little kids walking by. Wendy waved her hand saying she was fine before Carrie took her head. "Nonsense, come on, Jason get over here!" Jason at first shook his head, telling Carrie to switch places. That he would snap a photo of them. Instead Carrie forced Jason to stand next to Wendy in front of the gates that faced the woods. Wendy slipped off her light jacket, deciding to say what the hell and show off the grad T-shirt if anything. She posed next to Jason, completely ignoring the strangeness of it all. Just minutes before, for the second time now Jason had kissed her, confessing his feelings. She felt awful, but when he kissed her she felt nothing. Instead she smiled as Carrie snapped it. Laughing, Carrie held up the camera.

"It came out so bad! Jason you moved!"

Laughing, Wendy slipped on her jacket before turning around and looking. She stared down, before wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, that did come out bad."

Kevin groaned, saying they were going to be late for the coaster. If they were gonna eat they needed to do it now. They all started walking again before Wendy asked Carrie what time it was? Carrie pushed up the sleeve of her baby blue sweatshirt before checking her watch.

"8:25."

"Shit, are the games near the food tent?"

"Yeah right across the way."

"I'll meet up with you guys, I'm gonna grab Ian."

Wendy ignored the glances that Kevin and Jason gave, before turning and hurrying into the crowd. A few minutes later, Wendy spotted Ian and Erin leaning against the Kill Shot shooting game booth. Smiling, she saw both of their backs turned. Both about the same heigh. Both dressed in dark colors. Wendy smirked, before slowly walking over. She knew this might not be the smartest idea, but at this point she didn't care. Smiling, she held up her camera. "Hey Erin! Ian!" Both turned, Ian holding one of the metal play guns from the shooting game they were playing. Wendy held the camera up.

"Smile!"

Instantly the flash went off, causing Erin to try and duck. She instantly raised a hand, blocking her face, and flipping Wendy off. Ian pointing the gun in Erin's direction, shut his eyes, washed out by the flash. Wendy stood back smiling, not caring if she was being annoying. Instead she stood back smiling before Erin rubbed her eyes and shot her a dirty look.

"Nice one Christensen, nice one."

Ian smirked before twirling the gun and placing it down on the counter, turning towards her.

"So how's the world famous photographer?"

Wendy walked over holding the camera by it's little rope. Smiling, she strolled over before she squinted looking at the game board.

"So who's winning?"

Erin pretended to polish her nails against her hoodie.

"I am, I'm kicking Ian's ass."

Ian smirked, shooting her a look.

"Easy there tiger, just dumb luck."

For the first time in what seemed like months, she saw Erin smile. Feeling a weight lift from chest, she stood next to them, in a half circle mostly talking about the rides, and how dumb the games were. Ian and Erin had gone on a few, and Wendy wrinkled her nose saying she was hanging out Carrie, Kevin, and Jason, and was sitting out on a lot of them.

"Not a big thrill rider?"

Wendy shrugged.

"No, but I haven't been feeling so hot. Don't want to puke all over the place."

Erin laughed slightly, raising her eyebrows, revealing her big eyes caked with eyeliner.

"That would be something..."

Wendy then saw the large lit up clock over the dance machines. She saw there was less then twenty minutes before they were able to use the free passes to get to the rollercoaster. Wendy asked if they were up to grabbing a quick bite to eat? Ian smirked turning towards Erin who instantly seemed in a hurry to get out of there. Wendy knew she was trying, but she felt like she was being smothered. Instead she said that Misty, her friend wanted to meet up with her before she rode the coaster.

"Misty coming?"

"She doesn't like those rides so we're going to jump on those dumb duck boats."

Ian nodded.

"Okay, well meet us at the entrance okay?"

Erin met Wendy's eyes briefly before nodding.

"Okay."

Without so much as another word, Erin walked away. Ian ruffled her arm as she passed them and turned towards her. Smirking, he strolled over before leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Hey babe, having fun?"

Wendy motioned to the direction where Wendy went.

"Did I do something, I hope I didn't make her go away."

Ian shook his head.

"Naw, she'll meet up with us later. We've been talking, and she's cool. She really likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't sweat it."

"Are you cool with grabbing something to eat before we head up to the ride."

Ian glanced over to the food tent before nodding.

"Yeah, mind if we make it quick there's something I wanna show you before we go on."

Wendy looked at him smirking.

"Show me something? Ooooh! Mr. McKinley, color me interested."

Ian smirked, taking and squeezing her hand before putting his finger to his lip.

"Shhhh, it's a secret."

Both walked over, and met Carrie, Kevin, and Jason who were waiting in line to place their food order. Both walked over before Kevin smirked.

"Hey McKinley, what's up?"

McKinley nodded.

"Hey man."

Jason glanced over.

"Hey McKinley."

Wendy scanned the menu before making a face.

"Jesus, this stuff sounds awful."

"Just wait until you go on those loops on the coaster, puke city!"

Kevin teased, starting to make dry heaving noises. Wendy groaned, as everyone laughed. Ian put his arm around her, and Wendy noticed for a brief second the look of hurt in Jason's eyes. After they placed their orders, they found a table and sat waiting. When they sat, Jason, Carrie, and Kevin sat on one side, while Wendy and Ian sat on the other. They make light conversation, mostly about the rides before Kevin noticed Wendy's camera sitting there. Snatching it, he smiled.

"Oh, I'll take that..."

Wendy tried grabbing it, reaching across the table.

"Come on Kevin it's not even mine it's for the yearbook! Come on!"

Kevin waited as Stacy, a fellow classmate of all of them, strolled by, wearing one of her famous short skirts. Kevin slid the camera under, and flashed it without Stacy even noticing. When Kevin placed the camera back within reach, Wendy grabbed it as Kevin tried to pull it away. Wendy glared in a playful manner, and aimed the camera straight at him. Kevin snapped his eyes shut from the bright flash.

"Ow!" "Nice!"

Wendy sat back with Ian grinning as they looked at the terrible photo taken of him. Carrie instantly made a face.

"Um, can you like delete that photo of Stacy please..."

Wendy held the camera up.

"These are for the yearbook and I have a deadline and I seriously doubt that a shot of Stacy Kobayashi's camel toe is gonna make it in there."

Kevin raised his eyebrows smiling before looking across at Ian.

"Whew, I'd buy two."

Everyone laughed before the loud speaker called out.

"Number 38 your order's are ready."

"That's us."

Jason, Ian, and Kevin all got up heading to the counter before Carrie sighed shaking her head.

"I am so sorry. Kevin can get so out of control."

"Let me just say he would make me crazy! I mean you know I'm such a control freak I couldn't handle that."

Carrie looked back over her shoulder, far across where Ian, Kevin, and Jason were standing at the counter. Turning back, she lowered her voice smiling.

"I'm breaking up with him." Wendy stared, honestly stunned. "Couple of weeks, after graduation. I've been wanting to for a while. Don't say anything."

Wendy nodded, still taken aback by this information. Before she could say anything, the guys strolled over. Kevin pointed.

"Now that's a shot over there." Wendy turned and saw Ashley and Ashlyn both over at the water gun booth. Both of their thongs showing as both were completely perfectly unaware laughing as they cheered and laughed. Wendy sighed, grabbing her camera.

"Oh all right so I'm a total whore."

She slid off her seat and walked over just as Ashley was winning, her balloon being the largest as she continued leaning forward, aiming her squirt gun into the clown's plastic mouth. Ashlyn kept coaxing her on, telling her how she was winning. Wendy smiled, watching the balloon continue to expand. Frankie Cheeks was lurking around of course with his video camera, remarking on how sweet both of the girl's asses looked. Wendy leaned over on the other side of the counter, trying to get a good shot. Wendy started getting that same fluttering feeling in her stomach. Glancing up, she felt the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stick up before the balloon popped, causing her to jump slightly as the bells and sirens went off. Both girls hugged, screaming with excitement. The man behind the counter handed over a large blow up palm tree. Wendy raised the camera.

"Ashley, Ashlyn, over here."

Both girls turned, hugging the plastic palm tree between them before smiling. Wendy smirked before raising the photo and snapping away. Smiling, the girls blew her kisses before asking if she was going on Devil's Flight. Wendy said soon, congregated them before turning. She sat down, joining the others. Kevin and Jason were woofing down their fried snickers, while Carrie and Ian were sipping their sodas and splitting a fry. Wendy strolled over, sitting down next to Ian who offered her some fries.

Wendy wrinkled her nose saying she wasn't hungry. Instead she slowly sipped on her soda. After a few minutes, Ian rubbed his hands on his jeans, holding his soda before motioning if she wanted to get some air? Wendy nodded, grateful since the strong smells of deep fried food was turning her stomach again. Taking her hand, Ian got up with her before Wendy said told Carrie she would meet them in five to head over to the coaster. Both walked out, hand in hand before they left the tent and stopped in front of the ferris wheel. Ian turned, looking her closely over.

"You okay?"

Wendy sighed, running her hand through her hair. Looking around she nodded.

"Yeah sorry I'm being such a loser tonight."

"You up for the coaster, we don't need to ride it."

Wendy waved her hand.

"I'll be fine, just had to get out of there, smelled like deep fry everything."

Ian smiled offering his soda to her. Wendy smiled taking a sip before he placed it on the railing, balancing it. Both looked at each other before Wendy nervously smiled.

"What?"

"What?"

"You're looking at me weird, what's the matter?"

Ian smiled, looking so much younger, and not the know it all McKinley everyone thought he was. He looked like the Ian she had fallen in love with over this year. The McKinley who was gentle, funny, and beyond understanding. Looking at her, that grin spread across his face that she had fallen head over heels for. Instantly they locked eyes before he slowly shook his head.

"I was going to wait, for the perfect moment tonight but...I can't wait..."

"What?"

Wendy stared at him confused before he slowly dropped down to one knee. Instantly Wendy felt her heart hammer in her chest. She stared, her eyes huge as he got down on one knee still grinning. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a small black box.

"I know this seems stupid and fast. A lot of people think we're just kids...but I feel like I've known you for a hundred years. You make me wanna be a better person, and I want to spend the rest of my stupid life with you. Wendy Christensen...will you marry me?"

Wendy felt everything stop around her. Instantly she stared down at his pale faced teenage boy, his black dyed hair, his narrow nose, his pained nails, and that glimmer in his dark blue eyes nervously waiting for her response. Wendy looked down, and as much as she loved being in control, at this exact moment as everything spun around her, all she cared about was looking at him. He was what made sense. Smiling, blinking the tears out of her eyelashes, she laughed, feeling her entire body shake.

"Yes."

Ian looked up at her.

"What?"

Wendy laughed, feeling tears roll down her face.

"Yes!"

Ian shot up like a rocket, staring at her with huge eyes.

"You really mean it? Yes?"

Wendy nodded, crying and laughing at the same time, before Ian grabbed hold of her, lifting her slightly off the ground and spinning her around. Both cried against each other, laughing before she buried her face against his head, smelling the shampoo of his hair, and nuzzling against him. Turning, she laughed before kissing him. This was by far the best kiss she had shared with Ian. It was passionate, strong, firm, and made her feel as if everything was tingling through her. She pressed her head against him, before Ian smirked.

"You said yes..."

He whispered, almost as if he was asking himself to make sure it was true. Both held each other for a solid minute not saying a thing, before finally Ian sniffled in, slowly lowering her down to the ground. Blinking, Wendy saw a glimmer in his eyes, maybe tears, maybe relief. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Man, I know proposing in front of a shitty ferris wheel isn't exactly the greatest but..."

Wendy smiled, still clutching onto him.

"Show me the ring damnit."

Ian laughed before opening the box. Instantly Wendy squealed, half screaming, half gasping. She stared at the huge sparking ring.

"Ian where did you..."

"It was my mom's. My dad gave it to me after she died, and I can't think of anyone else who deserves this ring more than you."

He took it carefully out of the box, holding up the glimmering stone before taking her left hand. Smiling, he slowly slipped it on.

"I grabbed one of your rings in your bedroom one day when you weren't looking and took it downtown to get sized, so this better fit."

Wendy laughed before staring at it. Instantly she held it up, sniffling.

"It's...perfect."

She turned her hand over, staring at it before the biggest smile spread across her face. Ian watched her, proud, and more than a little amused.

"Your dad is going to murder me..."

Wendy laughed again before grabbing onto him, and hugging him as tight as she could.

 **Later...**

Ian originally offered for them to leave. Wendy still wired on pure excitement insisted they stay long enough to ride Devil's Flight. Ian had grabbed her hand before Wendy stopped. Looking down at her sparking engagement ring she sighed. Ian stared at her.

"Second thoughts?"

Wendy laughed, playful hitting him.

"No, it's just...I...wanna make tonight about us."

Ian without so much as another word knew exactly what she meant. Smiling, he nodded.

"Tell you what, we'll announce the good news tomorrow. Let the seniors be seniors tonight. Besides the faster we get out of here without questions, the faster I can fake my sexy finance' back to my house and screw her brains out."

He goosed her, making her squeal and jump before laughing against him.

"Ian!"

"Tell you what, we ride the coaster, stay as long as you like, and tomorrow...we'll let everyone know, or graduation. Whatever works."

"You aren't angry? I wanna announce it at the top of my lungs but I just know with Erin, and everyone...I just don't want tonight ruined. Let's ride this stupid thing and then go home."

"And I screw your brains out?"

Wendy smiled leaning in close.

"No, I screw your brains out." Both laughed before she frowned.

"Can you hold onto it, my pockets don't zip. I don't wanna lose it."

Ian nodded before she tried pulling the ring off. After a few tries, she sighed loudly.

"See it's faith, I shouldn't take it off."

Ian smirked before taking her finger, very carefully he inserted it into her mouth before gently using his teeth to slide the ring up her finger. Holding it in his hands, he smiled before taking the box back out, and snapping it closed. Wendy sighed, looking down at it before he zipped it away.

"I promise, that's the last time I'm ever taking it off."

Ian smiled, taking her hand as they began walking towards the direction of the coaster. Wendy had her camera out, looking around before she went to take aim at the carousel ahead of them. Just then three teenage girls stopped and stood right in the way. Frowning, Wendy spoke up, her free hand still holding Ian's.

"Um, excuse me?"

Turning, she saw her sister Julie, friend Perry, and another friend of her she could't quite name. They were regulars at her house, and over the years as Julie and her drifted apart, what filled the space between them was a constant tension. A bickering that her mother shrugged off as just sisters being sisters. It killed Wendy since they were only a year apart, but this past year they hardly talked at all. When they did, they fought. Julie was constantly making remarks and digs out Ian, and all ready Wendy felt her heart sinking knowing her engagement ring was just inside Ian's pocket. Shooting her a look, she stared at her.

"You're not a senior."

"And what are you gonna do about it Miss weirdest couple, rah! Rah!" Her friends laughed as Wendy glared.

"Mom know your here."

Julie's face fell as she glared.

"You are a complete bitch if you tell her."

Wendy held up her camera.

"Proof of where you were."

"Take a shot of this then!"

Julie held up both middle fingers. A regular old Julie trick in which Wendy snapped the photo, so angry by how she was acting she actually fully intended on showing her mother this photo since Julie had been grounded after her last report card. She knew she must have snuck out tonight and she wasn't about to let her ruin everything for her. Julie and her friends turned around, heading into the crowd. Wendy felt her blood boil, hearing them laugh and say mean things about her and Ian. Instantly, she felt him squeeze her hand, causing her to snap out of it.

"So you are totally making her a maid of honor right?"

Wendy shot Ian a look before taking his hand. Both walked before finally spotting Devil's Flight. Wendy stopped before glancing at the massive coaster. In front of it was a huge devil, it's radioed voice echoing with a deep haunting tone. Having that same horrible feeling in her stomach she passed and stared at the massive structure. Ian stood beside her.

"What's wrong?"

Wendy waited, not exactly knowing what to say. Ian leaned in close, before stating that the odds of dying in a rollercoaster crash were 250 million in one. Smirking, Wendy nuzzled up against him.

"Thanks for that McKinley..."

Ian smiled squeezing her side as they continued walking forward.

"Don't mention it."

Ian laughed, as they kept walking. Wendy spotted Carrie and the others waiting, and even Erin. She went to walk with him when she stopped, still gazing up at the ride. Finally Ian noticed again right before they went towards the entrance lines.

"You sure your okay, is it your stomach?"

Wendy nervously smiled.

"No, it's just...I'm getting that feeling again like dej vu you know? Expect for something that hasn't happened yet."

"What are you weirded out by the ride? 'Cause look, I know you, and I think that maybe you're nervous about this rollercoaster because they say the real fear with these rides...comes from the feeling of having no control. Everybody imagines weird stuff when they set scared. But it never turns out to be what hey imagined. Never. Okay?"

Wendy locked eyes with him before the two smiled and briefly kissed. Ian laughed.

"Just think, you're more likely to die driving to an amusement park..."

Wendy laughed hitting his shoulder before they hurried over to the lines. Standing in the giant group, Wendy met Carrie's eyes before they looked at each other. Instantly she knew something. Instead, Wendy just shook her head and lipped the words

"Later."

to her. As they stood together, Erin walked over. Ian started talking to her, as they stood slowly moving up. Wendy continued walking, glancing up at all of the different decorations around the ride. That horrible feeling fluttering in her stomach seemed to be getting worse. Once they went officially inside, everyone talking she ignored the fact that she was engaged. That tonight should have been the happiest night of her life. Instead, she stared at everything, wondering why it was bothering her as bad as it was. She felt her palms sweating, her head pounded, and suddenly she wished more than anything that she had taken Ian's offer up and just leave. As they stood around, Wendy noticed more and more things bothering her. How final it felt when she went through the gate, how suddenly how cold it felt, causing goosebumps to break out on her arms. She looked up, listening to the screams, and watching as the coaster above them raced by. Feeling her heart hammering, she took a second before the worker asked how many?

"Um, six."

"Okay, cool, front gate."

Carrie and Jason cheered, excited over the fact they got a chance to ride in the front car. Instantly, Wendy froze, feeling as if she couldn't breath. Stopping dead in her tracks, she shook her head.

"Wait, no, no, please! I don't want to be a hassle but I just can't...I can't sit in front and see the tracks, I'll freak."

Ian nodded.

"It's okay, we'll take the back cart, okay?"

Erin instantly made a face, long enough for Kevin to notice. He caught Wendy's eye and before she could open her mouth he smiled.

"Hey Erin, mind sitting with me? I don't dig the front car either."

Wendy was about to say nonsense, that she didn't even want to go. That Ian could ride with her. Instead, Erin nodded, brushing back her bangs.

"Yeah sure."

Ian looked just as surprised, before they started climbing into the carts. Before Kevin and Erin could get a chance to sit, Frankie jumped in making sure he was directly behind Ashley and Ashlyn. Walking slowly, Wendy followed Ian before she caught Jason climbing in next to Carrie. The two stared at each other before Jason sadly smiled before turning away and sitting. Carefully, Ian and Wendy climbed in just as a group of little boys were kicked off the ride. Sitting, Wendy nearly jumped when the harnesses came down.

Ian smirked at her, before reaching over and squeezing her hand.

"You okay?"

Wendy nodded before taking a deep breath. Trying to distract herself, she took her camera out, deciding to snap one last photo before the ride started. Just as she pressed the button and the flash went off, she saw one of the workers waving his hand in the way.

"Yo, can't you read?"

Wendy and Ian glanced at the lit up red sign stating that no loose objects were allowed. Ian took the camera.

"Is it okay if I keep it in my pocket?"

The worker nodded.

"Okay cool."

Ian unzipped his pocket, slipping the camera inside. Wendy glanced as he zipped it back up, knowing her engagement ring was in there. Suddenly Ian reached forward for a second to adjust himself when he mumbled

"Ah fuck..."

Wendy looked before he withdrew his hand, sticky bubble gum on his fingers. Wendy made a face before he wrinkled his eyebrows, and wiped it on the side of the car. Glancing up, Wendy felt her heart pound. Ian motioned with his head up ahead.

"I'm stunned Erin would sit with Kevin."

Wendy sighed.

"I know right."

Just then she heard the workers shout the signal to go. The buzzer went off, before the carts jerked for a second and began slowly moving out the opening and up the tracks into the darkness. Licking her lips, Wendy sat back, instantly regretting this choice.


	8. Help me forget

_**Wendy sat beside Ian, feeling pure adrenaline hammering throughout her body. Her heartbeat pounded not only in her chest, but her temples as well. She held onto the tiny metal handlebars that were on the harness, slicking them with her own sweat. She listened to the heavy clatter as the coaster continued to rise, climbing steeper and steeper, and steeper. She say there, glancing over at Ian who was craning his neck, looking down below. From this height, you could see everything. The entire amusement park looked beautiful, but at this exact moment, nothing looked beautiful. This wasn't her senior night, on the verge of starting a future. This wasn't the night she had just gotten engaged to the man she loved. No, something was off. From the moment she sat down, she knew this had been a terrible mistake. Lewis continued to cheer, as everyone yelled out in surprise as the coaster paused for a second at the top of the hill. Wendy sucked in a deep breath, before it started racing down. At pure speed, Wendy screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling her stomach drop.**_

 _ **The coaster continued to speed racing down the spiraling tracks when suddenly, something went wrong. The coaster went speeding up the loop, causing them to go upside down for just a second. When the coaster began going down another ramp, something happened. Suddenly the entire cart began to wobble, shaking back and forth and going ten times faster than usual. Wendy grasped onto the cart when she happened to glance over and see Ian, she saw how scared he looked. For the first time ever, she actually saw him scared. That's when the harnesses lifted. Instantly Wendy grasped, trying to hold hers down as the screams filled the air. Sparks flew up, as a terrible smell of burning rubber filled the air, as the cart continued to speed even faster. Wendt blindly grasped onto Ian's hand, as the other tried holding down her harness. That's when she saw the first cart break off at a sudden bend. She watched as her friends were thrown up into the air, screaming, and crashing down to their death. Erin screamed, her harness lifting completely before she fell out as well, her screams echoing. Ian screamed her name before Wendy glanced down for only a second, seeing the ruined remains seventy or so feet down below. The next turn caused Lewis to fly out of his seat. Ahead, Wendy saw Kevin nearly lift out of his seat before grasping onto him. The coaster started going through a series of spirals when a large piece of metal flew. Just in time Ian and Wendy watched as the others ducked and it hit Lewis causing him to fly off, hitting metal behind them. For a brief second Wendy thought she felt blood splatter on her.**_

 _ **Screaming, feeling tears roll down her face, she fought to stay in her seat. That's when the coaster went up to a loop before stopping completely. There, eighty feet above, they hung upside down, with nothing to strap them in. Instantly the most horrible cramp went through Wendy. She cried, nearly losing her grip of trying to brace her legs inside the cart, and hold herself up. When she looked up, she saw the crotch of her jeans were bloody. Crying out, Wendy then watched in horror as Ian fell out, grabbing onto the harness, he hung before staring up completely terrified. Wendy's eyes widened.**_

 _ **"IAN! HOLD ON!"**_

 _ **Ian tried, his face flushes, the cords of his neck straining before he lost his grip and fell. Wendy watched as he screamed, falling down before dropping down. Just barley making out his blood splattered body below, Wendy cried out. Two seconds later two other girls with their hoods up fell down screaming. "Wendy! Hang on, I'm gonna try and rock us back!" Wendy stared forward, and saw him sitting still in his seat. Her hair was hanging in her eyes, and the terrible pain in her stomach was making her light headed. Seconds later Kevin tried pushing his body weight to make the cart go back. She heard the squeaking of the wheels as Kevin shouted he almost had it. That's when the cart started speeding backwards. Wendy grasped onto her harness before a large metal pole cut Kevin in half. A huge splatter of blood went on her face, causing her to scream, as his torn body fell backwards in the cart. Crying, now completely alone, Wendy felt her cart hit something before she was thrown out. Falling forward, she watched as she went spiraling down towards one of the tracks. Her eyes huge and watering, she held her breath before...**_

Wendy snapped out of it. Sitting there, she looked around. She was sitting in the cart, on the ride, next to Ian, ready to leave. Suddenly she looked around, unable to believe these vivid images all happened within thirty seconds in her mind. Tears filling her eyes, she looked around in panic before Ian wiped the gum from his hand.

"Ah fuck!"

Wendy grasped for his arm, before shaking.

"What's wrong?"

Wendy instantly froze. Everything seemed to stand still before she heard the worker ready to signal that it was good to go. Straining her neck, she screamed.

"NO DON'T PUSH THE BUTTON! DON'T PUSH THE BUTTON!"

Ian looked over at her.

"Wendy?"

Wendy began to thrash in her seat, struggling.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

Her friends ahead started to crane their necks back to see what was the matter. Crying, Wendy threw her head back.

"LET ME OUT THE COASTER IS GOING TO CRASH IT'S GOING TO CRASH!"

Ian tried talking to her but she continued to scream. Instantly some of the harnesses lifted, before Wendy nearly tripping fell out, grasping into her chest. Ian followed, putting his arm around her. Wendy nearly fell again, crying, feeling completely hysterical.

"The hydraulics will rupture! The tracks will collapse, please!"

Two of the workers came over.

"What's the matter?"

Wendy tried catching her breath, tears blurring her vision.

"I saw it in my head, the ride is going to crash..."

That's when Lewis stood up, glaring.

"McKinley will you please control that bitch? The hydraulics will rupture the coaster! She's just looking for some fucking attention!"

Ian spun around, staring up at Lewis who was more than a foot taller than him.

"Hey your a real piece of shit you know that? Fuck you!"

"Fuck moi? No fuck fuck you!"

He went to swing a punch, before Ian grabbed onto Lewis' massive shoulders, both guys fell in a tackle before Kevin jumped up from his seat as Erin watched in shock. Racing over he tried to help Ian off Lewis who were rolling around by Wendy's feet. A few people got off, watching before the workers pulled them apart. Ian flipped off Lewis who kept shouting at him. The worker told Wendy to relax before pulling her arm as the others were ushered towards the exit. That's when Wendy heard "Nobody else off this ride!" They nearly made it out when Wendy heard the buzzer. The coaster was in fact still going. Freezing, she watched.

"Oh God..."

Spinning around, she raced past Ian who had a bloody lip and ran towards the main dock. Instantly she watched as Erin, Jason, and Carrie were still going up the tracks.

"NO!"

One of the workers came out of nowhere, nearly tackling her. Wendy continued screaming that the coaster would crash before Ian appeared out of nowhere and helped her up. He glared at the worker.

"Get off her!"

The worker, a massive man grabbed Wendy and Ian by the collars as if they were children and dragged them towards the exit. Seconds later they were going out a side door, the night air hitting her hot and tear stained face. Barley making it down the steps, Wendy continued to cry. The worker kept asking for her home phone number. That he could call her mother. Ian shouted at him to leave her be, that she's just upset and needs to relax. Kevin was hurrying over, having used the main exit. His hands in his pockets, his eyes concerned.

"What's up?!"

Wendy continued to cry as the worker pulled her.

"She can relax at home!"

That's when the horrible screeching noise came as Wendy, Ian, Kevin, and the worker all froze staring up. There they watched the first cart crash off the rails, falling off. Wendy felt her heart drop before Ian stared up, his face crumpling.

"ERIN!"

 **That night...**

Wendy had been sedated at the hospital and her parents picked her up. Now home, she slept on her bed, completely unaware of her parents talking downstairs. The accident was all over the news, Playland was closed, and tons of firetrucks, ambulances, and police cars were all over. The state police were claiming it was the worst accident they had ever seen. Seven high school students including Carrie, Jason, and Erin had been killed. A state inspector was currently investigating what caused the ride to fail. Her parents had shown up at the ER relieved to see Wendy okay. By then the doctor had all ready injected her with a syringe since she couldn't stop crying. The police had briefly questioned her, having all ready heard from the workers about what had happened and how badly Wendy had carried causing herself, her boyfriend, and several other McKinley seniors to walk off. She wasn't on any drugs, and hadn't been drinking. Wendy felt she could barley answer the questions, and just said she saw it in her head and got a funny feeling.

This was the first time something like this had ever happened. The police questioned Wendy's parents, and everyone else who had gotten off the ride. Wendy knew this was because they wanted to see if she had anything to do with what caused the crash. She stayed in the private room crying, and wanting to see Ian. Instead, from the moment the ambulances and police cars showed up just minutes after the crash they were separated. After getting the syringe, she felt sleepy, her vision cloudy. She was helped into her mother's car, and driven home. After changing, her mother helped her to bed before brushing back her hair. "Honey, what really happened?" Wendy too tried and too drugged out to speak simply bowed her head and cried even harder.

Finally her mother soothed her, petting her hair, and stroking her face before laying her down as she did when she was a child. Julie, who had snuck back home without her parents nothing, shuffled into the doorway pretending to have just woken up, rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong?" Her mother waved at her telling her she would talk to her in the morning. Julie paused for a second, having raced out of the park after the accident, lucky that nobody had seen her. She had been getting hundreds of text messages about what happened, and couldn't believe it. If Wendy hadn't of said anything, they all could have died. Scared, she nodded, and turned going back to her room. After an hour or so, Wendy's mother left her nightstand light on where a framed photo of Ian smirking, taken just a few months ago sat. She pulled put the sheet, and left her daughter to rest. Wendy slept, all the while being trapped in an endless fog of nightmares, hearing the terrible noise the coaster made before the screams came.

 **4 days later.**

"Now, let us pray."

Wendy stood in a simple black dress and boots, looking across at Ian who wore his suit jacket, and a loosened navy blue tie. He looked a wreck, circles under his eyes, his hair flat as he sat next to his father, and step-mother who was sobbing against an older woman. Wendy stood alone, and stared down at the simple coffin between them. Inside was Erin. Thinking of that day when Erin came to her, confessing her feelings, she felt completely heartbroken. Erin was just a misunderstood person, who meant the world to Ian. now she was gone. Seventeen, and dead. This harsh reality still hadn't completely sunk in to her. Just yesterday was Carrie's funeral, where she seen Kevin. Ian hadn't made it. In fact, besides one brief phone call since the accident, they hadn't talked. The accident was still all over the news, and the state inspector claimed it was a freak accident caused by leaking hydraulic liquid even though the ride had been inspected just two months before. This was the worst accident the town of McKinley let alone the state had ever seen. The wave of shock was hitting all over as memorial services and vigils were being held. Wendy had stayed home for most of this besides Carrie's funeral. Her parents and Carrie had gone with her since Carrie had been her best friend for years.

Her family were all there, weeping at this horrible tragedy. Before walking to her car, Kevin passed by, his eyes red and raw from crying. Wendy had been questioned just once more yesterday afternoon after the funeral. Two state F.B.I agents came, asked her some questions before leaving. Wendy knew they were writing it off as just blind luck. That she had gotten a bad feeling and that was that. Wendy knew better, and knew how the rumors were starting. At Carrie's funeral everyone stared at her as if she was a freak, wondering how she knew? Was she psychic? Was something wrong with her? Still, she knew after Erin's she wouldn't be able to handle anymore. She had seen this happen, and still didn't stop seven people, friends of hers from dying. She was grateful that Jason's funeral was going to be private. Over and over again she kept thinking of that night, and how yet again Jason put everything on the line only to be shot down.

His friendly face kept appearing to her. Ian had called yesterday after almost two days of complete silence. Wendy stayed inside, curled up on the sofa watching the news reports and feeling her stomach twist and turn even worse. Her parents had been kind and understanding, but she sensed they were afraid to talk to her. Julie sat beside her, not saying much, just watching the news with her. At one point late last night, Wendy checked her phone for what seemed like the 100th time, seeing still no messages from Ian, Putting her phone down, she glanced over at Julie who was chewing on her nails and watching the latest report. Looking around, she made sure her parents weren't around before asking if she had seen the accident? Julie glanced over before shaking her head.

"I left by then..."

Wendy nodded, knowing there was no use in saying anything else. Instead she just sat there, looking at the ruined remains of the coaster over and over again on the TV, knowing how close she had come to dying. Finally when Ian called, his voice sounded flat, she knew he had been crying. Wendy hurried to the next room asking if he was okay?

"Yeah...listen Erin's funeral is tomorrow at McKinley cemetery around eight. Can you come?"

"Of course...are you okay?"

"Listen, I'll talk to you then...I gotta go..."

"Ian..."

He then hung up on her. Wendy stared at her phone before her entire face crumpled up and she began to cry. She figured her hormones were all out of whack by the shock of what happened, and lack of sleep. Today she dressed, and went, instantly spotting Ian and feeling her heart hammer in her chest. She never thought she would be so relieved and happy to see someone. Still, she knew to keep her distance. Her parents had offered to go with her but Wendy said this was something she needed to do herself. She stood there, among the crowd, staring at Ian, feeling her heart break over seeing him in so much pain. Once the final prayer was said, everyone started to slowly break apart. Turning, Wendy figured maybe she should just go. Instead, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for coming."

Wendy looked and saw Ian standing there. Instantly all emotion caused her to lose control. She threw her arms around him, squeezing him tight, crying her head against his shoulder, before breaking down completely. A few distant family members walked by, glancing over before heading towards the cars. Ian stood with Wendy, holding her before Wendy pulled back, her eyeliner running.

"I'm so sorry Ian...I'm so sorry..."

Ian gathered her up in his arms again, holding her tight. Finally, they broke apart, Wendy feeling her face hot and puffy.

"Um, do you wanna get out of here, take a ride?"

Wendy nodded quickly before glancing over at the crowd of people walking away.

"Don't you need to get back?"

Ian shook his head.

"No, I just wanna be alone with you for a while okay?"

Wendy nodded, holding his hand as they made their way to her car.

 **Later...**

Ian and Wendy sat inside the Ruth McKinley boathouse. Another historical point in town, build by Ian's great, great, great grandfather who named the boathouse after his late wife Ruth. The boathouse was usually used for big town events, but today the sailboats that were usually kept there were taken out for week. Nobody was there, so Ian used one of his father's keys to let them in. Right now the two of them sat on the hardwood floor, against the antique row boats mounted behind them. Both sat side by side, still in their funeral clothes, staring ahead. It was a beautiful warm June morning, and both had been sitting there, up against the wall talking.

"Wendy...how did you know?"

Wendy stared forward before shaking her head.

"I don't know. I was getting that funny feeling like I told you about, sat down, and it happened like a movie playing in my head. Only it happened for like thirty seconds. Its as terrible. I watched everyone die...I watched myself die. I could feel myself thrown out of the cart, I heard the screams...I watched you die."

He stared at her, his eyes intense.

"How?"

Wendy felt tears building.

"I don't know...I'm not psychic, I've never gotten visions before, or anything like that. I can't explain it. At Carrie's funeral you should have seen the way everyone was looking at me, like I was some sort of freak. Carrie's mother wouldn't even talk to me. I've always been in such control my entire life and it just keeps repeating over and over and over again in my head. I know I could have done something more to stop it. I'm so sorry I didn't get Erin off the ride..."

Tears were streaming down her face before Ian shook his head.

"No, I should have. I was supposed to look after her, I always did and the one time..."

Wendy watched as tears rolled down Ian's own eyes. Seeing him like this, Wendy reached forward, gathering him in her arms. She stroked his thick hair, before she felt him start to sob against her. Hating this, she felt her own tears coming.

"I'm so sorry Ian..."

Ian then pulled back, his dark blue eyes watering, and his flushed. Reaching into his pocket, he took out the small ring box. Wendy and him stared at it, before Ian sighed.

"I brought this hoping you would come...I completely understand if you don't..."

Wendy took the box, opening it up before slipping the ring on her finger. Feeling tears glissen in her eyes, she sniffled before sadly smiling. Reaching forward, she gathered him back in her arms, stroking his hair. She heard him start to cry again, and sat there, feeling her heart break for him. She somehow felt responsible for all of this, and just wished for one second everything that had happened in the last four days would finally stop. It felt as if they were on this coaster, and the speed still hadn't stopped. Her friends were dead, and she couldn't understand why. Just then Ian pulled back, tears still spilling from his eyes before he reached and gently cupped her face.

"I wanna forget, help forget..."

Wendy lifted an eyebrow before Ian's hands started to fumble, trying to unbutton his dress. Wendy stared at him before nodding. Reaching forward, she deeply kissed him, feeling his tears against her own skin. Ian opened her dress, before laying her back down. Wendy laid back, her hair pooling behind her, before Ian slowly slid off her panties. Once they were off, he undid his belt buckle, and unzipped his fly. Carefully, he straddled on top of her, before slowly leaning down. Wendy took deep breaths, before Ian adjusted himself, and slid in with one push. Wendy gasped, instantly stiffening, before Ian groaned, and laid down, resting all his weight against her. With a buck of his hips, he started moving inside of her, while Wendy held onto him, running her hand through his hair as she stared up at the wooden rafters of the boathouse.

 **Later...**

Wendy was buttoning her dress while Ian buckled his belt. He glanced at her, carefully.

"Are you okay?"

Wendy nodded before she glanced down at her watch she had borrowed from her mother for the funeral.

"Oh shit..."

"What?"

"I have an appointment. I'm going to be late, I can drop you off..."

"No it's okay. I want to avoid the house right now...I'm probably going to just stay in the park. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my doctor just wants to do a check up, after what happened he called up and wants to look me over. hopefully no brain tumors or anything..."

Ian's face dropped.

"That's not funny."

Wendy sighed.

"Sorry..."

"Want me to come with?"

"No, it should be quick. Listen, why don't I come by tonight. I don't wanna sleep alone."

Ian nodded, before walking over to her. Squeezing her hands, he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Come by around nine, everyone should be gone by then."

Wendy hugged Ian before he walked her out to her car. He watched her drive away, raising his hand before turning and walking towards the tree line. Wendy drove, before glancing over at her engagement ring, sparking in the sunlight. Sadly smiling, she sighed loudly wishing there was anything she could do to stop Ian's pain.

 **Later...**

Wendy sat on the table inside her doctor's office. He had looked her over, ran some quick blood work which was coming back from the lab within the hour. He was currently out of the room to get the results and get some sleeping pills for her.

He didn't mention the accident, but while shinning the pen light in her eyes, had told her there had been cases before of premonitions happening to perfectly healthy people. Things that just couldn't be explained. When he left, Wendy stood, before looking down at her ring. She had doctor Dr. Weber glance at it, but didn't say anything while he was examining her. Wendy figured he wanted to leave it be. Finally he came in, holding her chart.

"Well Wendy your blood work has come back."

"No brain tumor?"

The doctor smirked.

"As far as we know but if there's more tests you would like for us to run I'll be more than happy. But there was something we found."

Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Dr. Weber sighed, crossing his legs.

"It appears you're pregnant. Nearly nine weeks."

Wendy sat there speechless.

 **That night...**

Wendy laid awake, staring up at the ceiling in the darkness of her bedroom. The same bedroom that last summer Ian and her had painted together on what she believed was their first official date. Laying there, having said she had a headache and excused herself upstairs, she stared unable to speak or think. Her phone lit up for the third time. She knew it was Ian.

She hadn't shown tonight. In fact, she didn't even call. Laying there, she sniffled, checking her phone and sighing when she saw Ian's number. Tossing the phone back, she reached into her nightstand draw before pulling out her engagement ring. She had taken it off after her doctor's visit. Holding it up in the darkness, she felt tears blur her vision again. Tossing it down, she laid back, her hand sliding down her flat stomach, wondering just what she was going to do?


	9. Equal

**2 weeks later.**

Graduation was tonight, but Wendy wasn't going. Ever since her doctor's appointment she had sunk into a deep depression. When Dr. Weber told her she was pregnant, Wendy didn't believe him. With all of this happening, the accident, what she saw, the deaths, the funerals, and how things were left between her and Ian. She knew he had lost a huge part of his life when he lost Erin. She was the sister he had been cheated out of all those years ago when his mother died giving birth. She had been his best friend, another outcast, a weirdo, a freak, a brilliant beautiful person who had struggled her whole life trying to figure out who she was. Now she was dead, all because she didn't get off that stupid rollercoaster. The same with Carrie, and Jason. Why didn't she do something? Why didn't she try harder to make sure all those people got off the ride? No, somebody like her had always been in control. She was the perfect one. The pretty one, who got good grades, who was popular, and involved in as many things possible to make her the star student. She had risked things when she got involved with Ian, but the fact they were opposites was what made things so exciting. She had proved everyone wrong that she didn't need the typical Mckinley jock to be the perfect couple. She discovered more about herself over this past year, and was certain Ian was the love of her life. They were on the verge of starting college, and the rest of their life's. Before everything went wrong, she was having the happiness night of her life.

She was engaged, and in love. In those few minutes before she got onto the ride and that horrible feeling of dread filled her heart, she had been basically planning out the rest of her life with Ian. They would stay engaged for a year, finish their first year of college together on the West Coast. After that, she wanted a beach wedding, private and small. After graduation, she had a silly pipe dream she was certain she would never share with anyone out loud of maybe becoming a weather woman. She would work her way to the top, before finally getting a full time position at a local high end news station. She would be the face of the West Coast, wearing those bright red and lime green dress suits, pointing to the blue screen, stating how sunny it would be, or what kind of rain storms were expected. Wendy McKinley, your local weather woman. Ian and her would live in a beautiful loft, just the two of them, maybe a dog. He would do something he loved, like own a record store, or even a record label. They would finally plan on starting a family when she was thirty-five. She would have a boy first, and a year later a girl. Ian would be a stay at home dad. Both babies would have his eyes. The boy would be named Bradley, and the girl Gretchen. They would be the perfect two children, and Ian and her would adore them. All of that fantasy was planned out in her mind for those few blissful moments before she went on the ride. She saw all of that, as she stared down at her sparking engagement ring, thrilled to think that this was the beginning of Ian and her life. All of that of course was shattered when they got on the ride.

Now any chance of that future happening was gone the moment Dr. Weber announced her test results, explaining why her stomach had been so upset. Wendy of course questioned this, wondering why she had gotten her period last month? Dr. Weber asked if it had been heavy as usual and Wendy remembered it being much lighter than usual, spotting more than anything. In fact, she had actually wondered about this, but didn't pay it any further mind since she was running around like crazy with prom, and getting ready for the end of school. In fact, now that she was thinking about it, she had missed even the month before. She had never really been regular, but now that the reality was setting in, she couldn't believe how stupid she had been. When Ian and her first started having sex he wore condoms, and shortly after she switched to birth control. Dr. Weber explained that there was almost a chance the pill didn't work. He explained that this sort of news, most of all now was a huge shock to a young woman like herself. She could go home, and think about what she planned on doing. She wasn't eighteen yet, but she had been her doctor for years and said this was her business. That she needed the time to think things over, before making the next step.

Wendy knew exactly what this meant. Either tell her parents, or get an abortion. Dr. Weber said he wanted her to make an appointment soon, and wished her luck before giving her vitamins, and a slip for sleeping pills. The moment Wendy stared down at the piece of paper, she crumpled it up in her purse. Dr. Weber hadn't said it, but even if she was sure these pills weren't harmful, he hadn't said anything. When she left, she broke down completely behind the wheel of her car. Suddenly everything came crashing down. Unable to believe that this was really happening, she went to a drug store outside of town, one that she was certain nobody would see her. There she bought three different pregnancy tests, avoiding the stare the check out lady gave her. Driving to the local rest stop, she hurried in, grateful that the restroom was empty before she shut herself in the stall. Feeling sick to her stomach, she took the boxes out, her hands fumbling as she turned the first box over reading the directions. A few minutes later she held up the third test. Blue. She was in fact pregnant. It wasn't some sick twisted joke Dr. Weber was playing on her. All three tests said blue no matter how many times she checked. She knew she wasn't stupid. Ian and her had sex at least once a week. They were young, and even though she had been completely certain to be safe, this happened, making her lose complete and utter control. When she got home, she claimed she had a headache and went to bed early. The next day she slept in most of the day, when her mother came in to check on her Wendy said she felt like she was getting the flu. Her mother brought her up ginger ale and told her to rest. Before walking out, she mentioned how Ian had called twice. Wendy sighed, turning over and said that if he called again to tell him she was sleeping. A few hours later Wendy raced to the bathroom and barley made it before throwing up. She figured her nerves were completely shot from all of this, and finally had reached a head. She shuffled back to her bed, before collapsing on her bed, trying her hardest not to cry.

A few days later, Julie came in. Wendy had been sleeping nonstop. Her parents were out, and Wendy hadn't left her room at all. All students involved had been excused for the last two weeks of school, and so far only Ian and Wendy had really taken up the offer. Everyone else besides Kevin were enjoying raving about their close brush with death, going into vivid detail over what had happened. Wendy's name was the top of all the rumors going around school. When asked about it, Julie would shrug. The last thing she needed was anyone finding out Perry and her had almost been on that exact ride. Since then she had kept her distance from Wendy. She had over heard her parents talking downstairs the other night that they believed she was just depressed.

"Hey loser, your boyfriend is here."

Wendy turned over, instantly looking at her. She had let the battery in her phone die after almost twenty unread messages from Ian the last time she looked. She had also heard the phone downstairs ringing off the hook. Julie had walked by last night and peeked in as Wendy laid beneath the covers saying something along the lines of how she knew it was only a matter of time before she got bored of him. Now, in shorts, and one of Ian's faded T-shirts she had left one night here, Wendy sat up, her face puffy, her hair unwashed, and circles underneath her eyes. She had done a lot of sleeping in these last few days to escape the terrible terrifying reality that she was indeed pregnant. Seventeen and pregnant. She was like all of those dumb girls she swore she would never be. She wasn't ready to be a mother, most of all now. Right now at this very moment Ian's unborn baby was growing inside of her. A baby most likely conceived one Friday night in Ian's van. This was happening, this was a reality. She loved Ian, from the bottom of her heart, and knew he needed her more than anything now. But she didn't want this baby. It wasn't time for this, they had their whole life's ahead of them. The very idea of having a baby right now scared her almost as bad as the idea of staying on that ride. Last night she laid awake, her hands on her stomach wondering how angry her parents would be? What would they do? Would they scream and kick her out? What would Ian say? She knew this baby inside of her was a ticking time bomb and its as only a matter of time before it went off. She just needed time to think. She needed time to think, lay in her bed, and block out any thoughts of Carrie, Erin, Jason, the accident, or the pregnancy. She just wanted to sleep. Lifting her head, she was ready to yell at Julie to tell Ian she was sick and that she would call him later. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever, that it was unfair how she was ignoring him at a time like this, but all she wanted was be left alone. She couldn't grasp control, and she hated how scared she was. Looking at Julie, before she could say anything, Ian appeared in the doorway next to Julie. He was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, his hair spiked up, and his face concerned. Wendy stared up at him before Julie rolled her eyes.

"I'll be downstairs..."

Once Julie was gone, Ian walked in, shutting the door behind him. Looking at her, she could tell he was angry.

"Where have you been?!"

Wendy slowly sat up, gathering the blanket around her.

"I...I've been sick...I...I have the flu..."

Ian glanced and saw her nightstand slightly open, reaching down he picked up her dead cell phone.

"I called you over and over again, you never showed the other night. I thought something had happened! I called here and your mom kept saying you were sick and didn't want visitors! Jesus Wendy! Did I do something?!"

Wendy all ready felt tears beginning to build behind her eyes. Sitting indian style on the bed, she nervously gathered the blanket in her hands, before she lowered her head and started sobbing. Ian stared at her as if she was crazy. He blinked before looking down where her phone was. Reaching inside, he took out the engagement ring.

"Do you not want to get married? I know right now it's a pretty fucked up time, but if you wanna wait that's fine, but if you don't want to at all I would rather you fucking tell me instead of making me wonder if you're dead, or if you're through with me!"

"I'm pregnant!"

Ian froze, staring down. Cocking his head slightly, he squinted, looking down at her.

"What?"

Wendy stared to hysterically cry. Her cries were loud and ugly. Slowly Ian sat down beside her before slowly his arm went around her. Wendy continued crying before Ian stared forward, and sighed.

"Fuck me..."

He said softly under his breath. Instantly Wendy lifted her head, her eyes bloodshot. Looking at him, she sniffled. \

"You're mad aren't you?"

Ian stared at her before sighing, carefully he brushed her hair back.

"Why would I be mad?"

Wendy stared.

"Because I'm pregnant..."

"Yeah well, last time I checked...it takes two people to make that happen. I thought you were on the pill?"

Wendy roughly wiped her eyes, shaking her head looking down.

"I am...when I went to the doctor's, they said it happens sometimes, which is insane."

"How far along?"

"Nine weeks."

"Nine weeks!"

Wendy sat there, before pulling back.

"Don't raise your voice like that! I hate that!"

Ian stared forward, eyebrows raised.

"I'm not...I'm...just a little fucking confused Wendy...Jesus!"

Wendy put her head in her hands before crying even louder. Ian stared at her with uncertain eyes before he slowly put his arm back around her.

"Shhhhh...it's okay..."

"How can it be okay?!"

Ian pulled her back slightly before staring.

"I love you Wendy, and I hope you love me. We're going to tell your parents, and we're going to get married."

"Ian..."

"What? After what happened I'm not about to fucking second guess one thing. Dead is dead, I lost Erin and I regret every single thing I didn't do with her. I don't want to lose you."

"You aren't even seriously talking about wanting me to keep it."

Ian's face dropped.

"Why not? We're fucking engaged Wendy..."

"And we're seventeen. Two seventeen year olds who almost died!"

"Wendy, we can make this work...we'll talk to our families. I have more than enough money, next winter I get all of my inheritance. Wendy, it's more than enough...like stupid amounts of money."

"But college, and our future..."

"That's the perk of being stupid rich, you can still go to college, you can do everything you planned on doing. We both can."

"No we can't! Ian this isn't some little thing, it's a baby! A living breathing baby! We're just dumb kids!"

"Wendy, I love you. I love you more than anything...I've been a wreck these last couple of days. I almost showed up last night and kicked down your door. After losing Erin I know I can't lose you. We can make this work. We'll get married, you can go to school, I'll take care of the baby, it's everything we've wanted to do just a little earlier. What's wrong with that?"

"Everything Ian! Everything! I saw us die on that coaster and I don't know how or why it happened. You lost Erin and I lost my friends. I'm terrified, and I know how people are talking..."

"When have you cared what people thought?"

"That's you Ian. I do, and my entire life is falling apart. I love you, but being pregnant now. It's too much..."

She reached into her nightstand and slipped on her ring, holding it up to him.

"I wanna marry you, I don't care what my parents say. I don't wanna lose you...but I can't have a baby now. I've thought about this and I can't."

"So what were you going to do? Ignore my calls hoping I gave up?"

"I was thinking of how I was going to tell you. I was hoping like always you would respect my choice and stand by me. I'm not close with anyone from my family and I can't talk to any of them. With everything that's happened, I've thought about it...I can't. I want a family with you Ian one day, I want one so bad...but I can't now...I..."

She snapped her eyes shut, sobbing before Ian stared at her reaching down, placing his hand on her stomach. Jumping slightly, Wendy looked at him.

"What are you..."

"Look at me. I love you Wendy. I want this baby, and I want you. Please, stop being so selfish and listen...that's our baby. Our baby who could have died the same night as us. It deserves a second chance, just like us."

She stared at him before her face crumpled.

"I just need time to think Ian, I don't have long...I just...need to slow down and think."

"About getting rid of it?"

Wendy stared up at him before Ian's face went stone set. Sighing, he looked at her. Wendy sniffled, wiping her eyes again before Ian sighed, looking straight ahead he shook his head.

"I'm late for work..."

"Ian..."

"How about I call you...I'm going to school tomorrow to grab some things, you going?"

"Yeah maybe, I'm not going to graduation. Are you?"

"No...listen, we'll talk tomorrow night okay. Just take it easy okay?"

Wendy nodded before Ieaned over and kissed her forehead. Wendy closed her eyes, feeling more tears spill down before Ian gently patted her hand before getting up. When Wendy opened her eyes, he was gone. Looking down at her ring, her face crumpled again. Sitting there on her bed, she broke down completely alone, having no idea what to do. That night, she spent in bed again. When her mother came home, she brought her up some chicken broth, and asked how she was feeling? Wendy laid there, saying she was feeling slightly better and might swing by the school tomorrow to clean out her locker. Smiling, her mother brushed back her bangs, told her to rest, before getting up and leaving. Alone in her bedroom, Wendy turned over, looking at the framed photo of Ian wishing more than anything that he was here with her right now. The next day... Wendy woke up early, showered, and left the house for the first time in days. It was a dark rainy morning, thunder sounding faintly in the background. Parking in the West parking-lot, she was surprised to see how empty the school seemed.

Then she remembered that it was a half day, and all of the other grades were down at the field house for the end of the year rally. Parking, she didn't even bother to try and grab her umbrella, instead she slowly walked inside and went straight to the office for her diploma. There, her guidance councilor gave her a pity filled look before squeezing her hand, wishing her luck before Wendy took it, and turned around, her mind still heavy with thoughts of what she was going to do about the pregnancy, and the reality that seven of her friends were dead and would forever stay seventeen. All of this, these lockers, these halls, even graduation tonight was a joke. Heading to her locker, she opened it, and grabbed her few things, leaving the rest of the books inside. Turning, she saw the board with all of the teen's who had been killed that night. Her eyes scanned on the board, looking at the photos of Carrie and Jason. Sighing, she shook her head before turning and continued walking.

"Hey..."

Wendy turned and saw Ian walking up beside her. He smirked before holding up two yearbooks.

"I grabbed yours if you're looking..."

Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"You actually ordered one?"

Ian shrugged as they walked down the empty halls. It seemed so strange that this would be the last time they ever walked them together.

"You head to the office?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Still gotta go, I'll walk you?"

"Thanks..."

"So, do you wanna meet up later?"

Wendy stopped for a second, right before the double doors. Shaking her head, she looked down at her diploma in the black leather case.

"Yeah...sure."

"You sleep at all last night?"

Wendy sighed, looking down.

"Not really..."

Ian reached up, brushing her face with his hand, making her look up. He stared down at her, worried, and serious. He then motioned down to her ring.

"Anyone notice yet?"

Wendy sighed, trying to find a smile but couldn't find one.

"No, everyone was out of the house by the time I left."

"Well, if anyone gives you shit, or...anything, call me okay? We'll meet up around six?"

"Sure..."

Ian sadly smiled at her, before holding open the door. Wendy and Ian both stepped out, towards the tables where fifteen or so students were spending the last half an hour of the day out of the rain, looking the yearbooks that were just given out today, or counting out the minutes until the last bell. Most of the seniors were all ready gone, or getting ready for tonight. Both Ian and Wendy walked out, truing to ignore the glances they were both getting. "Hey Wendy?" Wendy stopped and turned before Ashley and Ashlyn came running over, using her yearbook as cover from the rain.

"Hey Wen, we're ready for graduation and after this we're going to tanning salon after this and we are so totally cool if you wanna come."

"Totally."

"And if you wanna talk here's my cell. I all ready have your cell."

Ashley handed her a piece of paper before turning around and muttering how nice it was of them doing that. Wendy glanced at Ian before crumpling up the paper and putting it in her pocket. Ian stared at her before sighing.

"Listen I gotta get to the office...we'll talk tonight?"

Wendy nodded, noticing Julie in the distance at one of the tables watching. Ian kissed her temple, before patting her arm and turning, walking back inside. Watching him, she wondered how he would truly react when she told him she made up her mind. She loved him, but she didn't want this baby. Not now, not like this. She wanted an abortion. Just then, Kevin strolled up to her.

 **Later...**

Julie had gotten upset at Wendy for borrowing her good luck charm bracelet from their grandmother who passed away two winters ago. Wendy had gotten home after getting into a fight with Kevin. He tried to convince her to go to graduation and Wendt ended up admitting that the only reason they hung out was because Carrie was her best friend. She instantly regretted saying such a mean thing, but knew right now she had too much on her mind to deal with him. Kevin then tried to show her how she wasn't alone, Talking about how two people before had gotten visions just like her before terrible accidents. Wendy drove away angry, and came home, throwing down her stuff, no longer caring. She wanted to sit down with Ian, talk with him, and get this abortion over with. As soon as it was over, she wanted to marry Ian, and start her life with him. As for children, she promised herself for getting rid of this one, she would have as many as Ian wanted in the future. She just couldn't do it right now. While sitting at her computer, she couldn't control it. She told Julie she needed as much luck as possible right now. That she had a lot of personal stuff going on, stuff she couldn't talk about to mom or dad. Julie seemed to be reached, and in the end they made a brief connection.

Wendy told her how she wanted her to visit Ian and her once they got settled on the coast. Deep down inside she was praying Ian and her were actually still together by then. Before Julie left the room, she happened to see Wendy's engagement ring. The two sisters locked eyes, before Julie nodded and left to go get ready. Wendy felt grateful, knowing that announcing her engagement right now was the last thing she wanted to do. Instead she just wanted to sit down with Ian, lay the cards out on the table, and get him on board with her choice. She only prayed that he would agree with her and be able to look at her the same way. Going to charge camera, she saw the photos she had uploaded.

There she saw a photo she had snapped of Carrie and Jason while they were walking by Devil's Flight that night. It was one of the many photos she had snapped that weekend, but this one seemed to really hit her. Staring at the screen in disbelief, she continued clicking on the photos, getting that strange feeling all over again. She sat, closely looking at the photos. The one she had snapped of Carrie and Jason, she saw the rail of the coaster going straight into their heads. Reaching up, her thin fingertips traced the direction of the tracks, it looked as if they were going straight through Carrie and Jason's heads. Instantly she sat back.

"Oh my God..."

She softly whispered before clicking the mouse, staring at all the different photos. Finally she stopped, staring at the one she took of Ashley and Ashlyn. Right away she focused, before that same chill went through her. Instantly the tiny hairs on the back of her neck rose, she looked around, feeling a cold chill go through her. Glancing around, she looked at the photo again before the bulb in her desk lamp blew, causing her to jump back as a few tiny sparks flew out. Staring at the photo, she got the worst feeling she had felt since the accident. Reaching into her bag, she quickly tried to dial the phone number, praying she wasn't too late.

 **2 days later.**

"We may feel that our lives are not our own. That death controls, frames our lives. Our birth's nothing but death begun. Yet whether it is with the tragic loss of young lives...which we have suffered much of late, or with the soft passing of the elderly in the night, we are all equal in death's eyes."

Ian stood beside Wendy. He had picked her up in his van an hour ago and they had driven mostly in silence to the cemetery. The night before news had spread all over about the terrible accident that had happened at the tanning salon with Ashley and Ashlyn. The man who was supposed to be working there was currently being brought up on chargers since he claimed he stepped out for just a second to take an important phone call out back. News of the two deaths stated that both girls went in to use the tanning beds when the machines both had a malfunction causing a fire in which both burned to death. The details were hidden from the news, but everyone was talking about how horrible it had been. Wendy called up Ian almost right away when she heard, her fingertips feeling numb, and her stomach sick. Ian came over almost right away, in which Wendy tried showing him the photo. Ian squinted at the computer before making a face.

"What?"

Wendy, almost near hysterics stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Don't you see? They burned to death, look at the photo!"

Ian leaned over her desk, looking before she huffed in utter frustration and clicked the mouse to the photo of Carrie and Jason. She pointed to the track.

"See?!"

Ian sighed before looking at her.

"Wendy..."

Wendy then clicked to the photo of Ian and Erin.

"I was able to find the McKinley police report site, they said when Erin fell she was impaled on some of the coasters and if you look."

Ian shut her monitor off before turning her chair and taking her by the shoulders.

"Enough okay? Enough. Ashley and Ashlyn died in an accident, a horrible brutal accident...but an accident. If you tell anyone about this they are going to think your crazy, or worse had something to do with the rollercoaster. I know you're freaked out but you need to stop. Death does't have a plan, it's not coming back to collect us, it isn't a force or a being. Now stop it. I've lost too much all ready and I can't lose you. You're just upset over what happened and the baby..."

Wendy stared up at him, eyes rimmed with tears.

"Ian, I wanted to talk to you about that. I haven't told my parents anything yet. Julie saw my ring, but I've been locked up in here. I think they think I'm depressed or something and are giving me space. I can't handle this right now."

Ian leaned over, cupping her face.

"That's why you have me..."

Wendy shook her head, feeling tears pour down.

"I want...an abortion."

The words rang out like an echo to Ian and Wendy as soon as she said it. Ian stood up, staring down.

"What?" Wendy wiped her eyes.

"I love you Ian, and I wanna marry you, but I can't have a baby now...not with what's happening."

"What's happening? Wendy, Ashley and Ashlyn dying has nothing to do with us..."

Wendy shook her head.

"I just can't...I love you so much but I can't..."

"Didn't I tell you I would take care of you? You can do whatever you want, you can still go to school, do whatever you want. We're able to do that. I want this baby Wendy..."

Wendy stared up, tears still streaming down her face.

"I don't. I'm sorry. I'm not ready."

Sighing, clearly frustrated. Ian ran his hands through his hair before placing his hand on his lips.

"Okay...listen your upset. I'll pick you up tomorrow for the funeral and we'll talk later okay?"

Wendy wiped at her eyes again.

"There's nothing to talk about Ian."

"I think there is..."

With that he turned away slightly, rubbing his jaw before he began to walk out.

"I'll see you tomorrow..."

Now here they stood. The ride over was silent. She knew he was angry as he gripped the wheel, not even looking at her. She knew he didn't want her to get the abortion. He had proven some very good points. He was coming into all of his money, he was beyond wealthy and had the means to support her and a family at this age. Still, she wasn't ready. After losing such control the night of the accident she knew she wouldn't be able to bring a child into this world. Not all. She loved Ian with all her might, and just wished he could understand why she couldn't do this.

"Equal in death's eyes? All of us? How can you say that?"

Wendy instantly saw people turn, staring. Embarrassed, she squeezed Ian's hand, trying to make him shut up. She knew this was just all the building tension since the accident and news of the pregnancy. Leaning in, she whispered for him to come on, trying to pull him away. When she glanced over she saw Kevin watching. Someone from the crowd yelled

"Shut up McKinley!"

Ian's voice got louder.

"Dude, think it through. Charlie Manson made it to 70. Osama? Still kicking', pimps, vice-presidents, walking around. All the atrocities they've committed...and they're alive and well. These two girls who'd never done shit to anybody...they don't get to make it to 18? Where's the fucking equality in that?"

Wendy pulled on his arm again before Kevin and Lewis were at both his sides, helping to pull him away. Wendy caught Julie's glance as she stood over to the side with Perry and Frankie. Embarrassed, she dropped her eyes, walking as Ian held up his hands, insisting he was okay. Finally they reached the cars, where Lewis and Kevin let go of Ian. Taking his arm, they went around and stopped by the driver's door. Both stared at each other. Wendy all ready felt horrible at the looks she was getting, but after this scene she felt a million times worse.

"What's the matter with you?"

Ian sighed, staring at her.

"Wendy...we gotta talk about this. You need to hear me out."

Wendy sighed.

"Ian I told you. I can't..."

Ian shook his head.

"Yeah I know. I know you haven't told anyone we're engaged, and you don't wanna keep our baby."

Wendy looked around, making sure nobody had heard him.

"Ian I love you but you have to understand with everything that's happened..."

"Bullshit! Just admit it that you wanna call things off. Just tell me."

Wendy stared at him, her eyes filling with tears before she pushed away. Ian turned, sighing.

"Wendy! Come on!"

Wendy ignored his calls, walking towards the treelike, praying he wouldn't follow her. Seconds later, she heard the van's engine start as it pulled away, speeding down the road. Turning slightly, she watched before Kevin strolled over.

"Hey..."

Wendy sighed staring at him.

"Hi..."

Over her shoulder was her messages bag. She was hoping to share these photos with the others. Clutching, it she wiped her eyes before Kevin sighed, hands in his pockets as he looked at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine..."

"Need a ride?"

Wendy took a deep breath before opening her bag.

"Actually, I need to show you something..."

A few minutes later she showed him the photos she had printed out earlier this morning. Suddenly she felt dizzy, and almost lost the balance on her feet. Kevin helped steady her before looking her over.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Wendy felt another horrible headache coming on. Rubbing her temples, she shook her head.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, let's get you something to eat."

As they started walking towards his truck, Kevin glanced at her.

"How far along are you?"

Wendy looked stunned, shooting him a look before he stared down as they walked to his truck.

"Sorry, none of my business..."

Wendy sighed, before she continued walking with him.

"Over two months..."

Kevin nodded and didn't say a word as they continued walking, all the meanwhile a heavy wind picking up in the distance.

 **Later...**

Frankie was dead. Wendy and Kevin sat in shock in the back of the ambulance. The plan was they would go home, change, and go find Lewis. Wendy had tried calling Ian twice, and he didn't pick up. She knew he had every right to be angry. The two had explained to the police officers that they could walk to Wendy's place and she could give him a ride. The entire parking-lot of Andy's was a complete madhouse with two firetrucks, a tow-truck, two ambulances, one which was loading up Frankie's corpse, as well as a dozen McKinley police cruisers. Wendy knew it would only be a matter of time before the news vans came. The two walked away, planning on going back to her place and take a closer look at the photographs.

 **That night...**

Wendy tossed and turned. Kevin had left an hour ago after the two had closely looked over the photographs. Tomorrow they were planning on heading down state to visit Luis. Wendy had tried calling Ian several more times, only for it to go straight to voice mail. She knew he avoiding her at any cost. That he was upset, and they hadn't truly had the chance to talk since everything spun out of control. He lost Erin, she lost her friends. The way he acted earlier at the funeral proved there was more going on, and the news of this unplanned pregnancy was too much for him to handle. She knew she was being silly, in fact she was being down right stupid. She loved Ian, wanted to marry him, and someday yes have children. After this accident didn't it prove that life was too short for controlled plans? Laying there, eyes filling with tears she knew she needed to talk to him. She needed to tell him about these photos and what she found. She needed to explain how crazy this was and have his put some sensible logic into focus. Ian was smart, he would be able to help Kevin and her. He could figure this out with her. After seeing what happened to Frankie, she knew she needed to let Ian know what was happening. Staring down at her flat stomach she was unable to believe that one of the eighty-three times they had made love, one time the birth control had failed, resulting in this pregnancy. Closing her eyes she wondered what it would look like? Would it have her big brown eyes, or Ian's blue? Would it have his narrow face, or her round one? She thought back a few months ago in April, how the town of McKinley was having the annual Spring Fling. It was a small event in which several tents were put up in McKinley park. It was mostly for arts and crafts as well as a pie eating contest. Wendy had dragged Ian to it, and the two ended making out with such fury it seemed dangerous behind one of the tents. Wendy remembered how they were hidden, the crowds of people just a few feet away. Never one for P.D.A, Wendy couldn't believe how reckless they were being as Ian sucked on her neck, hands all over. Wendy's hand had reached down his jeans, past his studded belt, giving him a hand job as he groaned. Moments later, he was unzipping his fly, and picking her up and placing her on a barrel. Instantly she felt her legs part, and then she was biting down on his shoulder, trying to stiffen a cry. Was it then in that wild moment of passion that this baby was made? She didn't know. There was so much she didn't know. Instead, she turned over, took her phone and dialed one last time. It rang several times before she heard Ian's voice on his voicemail.

 _ **"Hey it's McKinley, leave a message after the beep."**_

Sighing, Wendy wiped her eyes, and waited before the beep rang. Taking a deep breath she sighed, turning over and staring at the framed photo of Ian and her during happier times on her nightstand.

"Hey Ian, sorry for all the calls. I gotta talk to you...I'm sure you heard about Frankie...I was there. It was...horrible, and I just really need to talk to you. There's something I gotta do tomorrow morning but I'll come by after your shift...I think you're right about...you know...anyways...I love you."

She hung up, dry swelling and feeling awful. Her head pounded, and she never felt so scared before in her entire life. Would Lewis believe them? Would they be able to stop this? Could Ian even look at her again? She didn't know. There was so much she just didn't know.

 **The next day.**

Lewis was dead. Kevin was driving them back to McKinley as Wendy sat in the passenger seat feeling awful. Both were dressed in sweats the college had provided after this horrible accident. Wendy knew she would never get that image of Lewis screaming out of her head, or that horrible wet splash as blood, skull, and brain matter soaked Kevin and her. The dean of the college had been beyond understanding, believing that they were just friends visiting when this horrible tragedy happened. They allowed Wendy and Kevin to shower, and gave them extra clothing before putting their own blood soaked clothes in plastic bags. They were held up there for hours, answering questions. Feeling guilty, Wendy wondered if they really could stop it? In her vision Ian was next. The very thought of something happening to him terrified her. What if they didn't get back to McKinley in time? They had been held up at the college after Lewis died, what if they got back and it was too late? She needed to talk to him, needed to set things right about the baby. Needed to tell him how much she loved him and needed him. The photographs were spread across her lap, and for the last hour of the drive she had been trying to figure out what clues showed int he few photos she took if Ian that night. She had tried showing the photos to Ian, who brushed it off, but maybe with Frankie and Lewis' deaths he would have to believe them. Nervously biting her nail, she begged Kevin to step on it, praying she wasn't too late.

 **Later...**

It was dark by the time they reached McKinley. After changing quick, the two headed straight to Build It. It was nearly closing, and Wendy breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Ian's van still parked there. Once they parked Wendy's car, the two hurried to the garden department and began banging on the metal gate.

"Whoa!"

Wendy looked and saw Ian walking over, wearing a long sleeve gray shirt, his built it blue apron, and jeans. Just seeing him brought relief to her eyes. Exhausted, she smiled clutching onto the bars, she reached forward, almost trying to grasp him like a desperate woman.

"Ian! Please! Let us in!"

Ian froze, looking at both Kevin and Wendy before strolling over.

"What the Hell are you guys doing here?"

He reached down unlocking the gate, before pulling it up. The moment it rolled up on it's tracks, Wendy scrambled inside, throwing her arms around Ian hard enough to almost make him fall backwards.

"Whoa, Wendy! Easy!"

Wendy broke into hysterical sobs, as she held onto him for dear life. Ian, confused, slowly put her arms around him before raising an eyebrow over her shoulder at Kevin who simply sighed. Pulling back, Wendy continued crying.

"I need to talk to you...alone for a second."

Ian stared at her.

"Wendy..."

"Please..."

Ian nodded.

"Okay fine..."

Wendy motioned to one of the offices out back before looking at Kevin.

"Just give us five okay?"

Kevin nodded as Wendy took Ian's hand and led him into the office, shutting the door behind them, and flicking on the lights. Ian turned, instantly annoyed, hands on his hips.

"All right Wendy, what the fuck is going on? You left me like twenty messages, and I heard you were at the accident yesterday?"

Wendy held her hands up, acting as if there was no time.

"Listen, we'll explain in a second. I just need to say something okay?"

Ian glanced through the window looking out at the dark garden section. There Kevin waited beside a bunch of potted plants. Glancing, he shook his head before focusing on Wendy. Leaning against the manner's desk, he nodded.

"Okay, what?"

"I wanna keep the baby."

Ian's face fell.

"What?"

"In the last few days one thing that has been certain and that's how I can't control every single thing around me. That life is too short and if anything ever happened to you I think I would lose it. I want this baby Ian. I wanna marry you. I wanna tell my family, and start my life with you."

"Wendy?"

Wendy roughly wiped at her eyes.

"I mean it, and this isn't some way to get you back...I wanna keep the baby. I..."

Before she could finish Ian quickly walked over, gathering her up in his arms, holding her tight. All the while Wendy continued sobbing against his chest before a terrible chill filled the air.


	10. A loss

Wendy pressed her forehead against Ian, her eyes closed as she took deep breaths, trying her hardest to calm herself down. Somehow the last few weeks all came crashing down around her. The vision, the accident, the aftermath, the shock.

Erin, Jason, and Carrie. The funerals, the news of the pregnancy, the reality of it all...and finally these photos. She thought of Ashley and Ashlyn, Frankie, and now Lewis. She thought of how the hot spray of blood felt drenching her face, or the look of complete loss in Kevin's eyes when she told her how he had been planning on proposing to Carrie, having no idea she was just weeks away from breaking his heart. How suddenly she had zero control, and couldn't seem to save anyone. Finally she had thought it over, thought of this baby and decided that whatever did happen, she would save Ian, and start a life with him. It wasn't what she planned, or expected, but she knew at this exact moment this was what she wanted. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, a gentle knocking came through the glass of the window that looked out at the garden department. Ian and Wendy broke out of whatever trance they were in and both looked out, seeing Kevin looking uncomfortable, as if he shouldn't be watching. He was staring at the ground, and knocked on the glass again with his knuckles, clearing his throat, looking embarrassed. Sighing, Wendy slipped her hand into Ian's, and started towards the door.

"Come on, there's something we gotta tell you."

 **Later...**

Kevin and Wendy had just finished telling Ian about the photographs, as well as the accidents, and just recently Lewis' death down state. Ian was putting items away for the night, driving his forklift and kept shooting his usual know it all sarcasm instead of taking what they were saying seriously. Wendy instantly was getting annoyed. She knew it was a lot to take in, but how couldn't he see? Instead he looked at the photos shrugging as he continued driving the forklift up and down the narrow aisles. There were two photos of him taken, and both Wendy and Kevin couldn't seem to figure out where the clue was. Ian continued to claim that he had been working all day and nothing had happened to him, nothing. That death wasn't a force ready to collect ten fold, that it was just the end of living function and that was it. He kept shrugging everything off as just mere accidents, that was it. At one point Wendy noticed the parking-lot sign, and the little banner of signs above Ian in both photos she had snapped of him that night. In a complete panic she showed Kevin before he shouted...

"Ian watch those boxes!"

Ian jumped, turning the tiny wheel of the forklift, causing it to bang into a shelf and sending a bag of birdseed to come crashing down. Looking own at them as if they were crazy, he looked at them, his face pale.

"What the fuck man?! You said those boxes were falling!"

"I told you to watch those boxes!"

"Really? Because they aren't doing anything?"

Wendy shot Ian a look, wanting to shake some sense into him.

"We're not going to apologize for trying to save you. You haven't seen or experienced the things that we have."

Ian rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure..."

Less than five minutes later Ian explained he needed to cut some plywood orders before heading out. That he wanted Wendy to go home with him and that they could leave her car here over night and he would drop Kevin off. That he had enough of hearing about all this death crap, and that Wendy needed to stop worrying. If he was next, he was perfectly fine, nothing was going to happen to him. Before going to the saw, he smirked, making Wendy lift her chin and look at him.

"Stop worrying, we're going to go back to my place, take a nice cold shower, and go to your house tomorrow and tell you're parents...all this worrying isn't good for the two of you."

He looked down at her flat stomach, before the most adorable smile curled up on his face. Unable to help it, Wendy caught herself smiling up at him before he winked at her and turned towards the car. Instantly Wendy felt her heart hammering in her chest as she closely watched him, wanting to shout at him to leave that stupid thing alone and just leave. Ian finally stopped cutting, and stood back, giving a theory that what if whoever was last in time just killed themselves to stop the order? Wendy knew he wasn't trying to be mean on purpose, that this was just his way of annoying Kevin as he stared at him, asking if there were any takers? Just then Wendy looked at the photo and instantly saw the wooden steaks above him high up on the shelf. Instantly her blood ran cold as she stared up at them. Instantly she felt frozen as she pointed up.

"THERE! THERE!"

Just then a horrible creaking filled the air before Wendy ran as fast as she could to knock Ian out of the way before thirty or so of those sharp wooden steaks went flying down on top of him. With all her might she shoved him, before everything seemed to start come crashing down around them. Kevin grabbed Ian as huge sheets of wood started flying down around them. Wendy found herself surrounded as everything including the wooden shelfs were buckling and crashing down around her. Screaming, she thought she heard Ian yell her name before she lost her balance and fell hard against the shelfs. Within seconds a horrible burning cramp filled her. Wendy then remembered. In her vision Ian didn't die next. She remembered seeing bleeding between her legs as the same exact crippling cramp filled her. Now it all made sense, in her vision she had miscarried the baby, the same baby she didn't even know she was pregnant with. Now it had come true, she was losing it. The pain she felt was worse than any period cramp she had ever experienced. Instead as laid there, half on the ground, half on the shelf, surrounded by broken pieces of wood, and sawdust. She opened her eyes, before crying out, that's when she saw the thick syrup blood pooling underneath her legs. She knew it clearer than any vision she had, she was losing the baby, the same baby just less than a half an hour ago she had agreed she wanted. She cried out before she opened her eyes and saw Kevin scrambling to get up underneath fallen pieces of wood to call 911. Ian meanwhile, less than ten or so feet away laid there on his stomach staring at her, and all the blood collecting underneath her. Instantly his face became flushed as he cried out...

"NO!"

Wendy tried to breath as another cramp hit her, she was losing Ian's baby right here and there was nothing any of them could do to stop it. Ian became still, and she saw as he began to cry watching her. They locked eyes before Wendy snapped her eyes shut, her hands on pure impulse going down between her legs, becoming slick with blood. Moments later she felt Ian scoop her up, his voice high pitch and hysterical as he carried her, muttering that she was going to be okay. She faintly heard Kevin say something about having called 911 before everything faded away and she passed out.

 **Later...**

Wendy finally woke up. Her mother was sitting in a chair beside her hospital bed. She knew it was morning, by the thin summer morning light filtering in through the blinds. She was at McKinley General. She was laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to different wires, and an IV bag. She felt dull cramps, but knew she must have been given something for the pain. She looked around, her eyelids feeling heavy. Instantly her mother saw she was awake and scooted her chair closer, reaching out and grasping her hand.

"Wendy? Baby?"

Wendy's throat felt dry as she looked around, feeling so cloudy headed. Wendy's mother looked worried sick, bags underneath her eyes.

"Honey, it's okay...you're in the hospital. The doctor says you're going to be okay."

Wendy looked around, her eyes searching for Ian. Right away panic started to hammer in her chest. If in the vision she lost the baby, didn't that mean Ian was next? She had to warn him. She tried sitting up slightly, but a horrible dull thudding pain filled her as she laid back down. Instantly her mother brushed back her bangs, making her finally see how sweaty and clammy her own skin felt. Her mother explained that there was an accident, and that...she had a miscarriage. Instantly her mother looked as if she was crying, she lowered her voice and asked her why didn't she say anything? Was she afraid? They would have figured something out. Wendy just laid back in shock as her mother told her that the doctor explained she could have other children some day, and that this was just God's will. Instantly she swallowed hard, and weakly stared up at her mother, knowing very well that had this hadn't of happened her mother would have been wild at her hearing she was pregnant. That as much as she claimed she would have understood, that deep down inside she knew her mother was happy she had lost it. Instantly she glared and asked in a small dry voice...

"Where's Ian?"

"Oh honey, I told him to go home last night, he wouldn't leave your side but you needed your rest..."

She knew the truth, that really her parents had more than likely kicked him out. Knowing there wasn't much time, and that she needed to warn him, she laid back before looking around. The baby was dead. She knew she couldn't change that now. Instead, she needed to find Ian and warn him.

"Mom...I really just wanna sleep. You can go home, really...I'm so tired."

"Honey it's okay..."

"No really, I wanna be alone, You can come back later. Just please let me sleep."

Her mother stared at her for a second before nodding. Patting her arm, she agreed before standing up and taking her purse. Leaning down, she kissed her forehead before telling her she would be back in a couple of hours, once she got her strength back they could talk. Wendy nodded, laying back and watching before she watched her leave. Waiting, she took a second before slowly swinging her legs out. Grabbing her IV pole she was careful before standing up, instantly feeling light headed. Trying to steady herself, she slowly shuffled over to the metal closet and opened it. Her jeans were gone, most likely ruined and soaked through with blood. Her bag, shirt, jacket, and the photos were in there. Grabbing her bag, she scooted back to bed, before nearly collapsing back. She couldn't believe how weak she felt. Opening her bag, she fumbled before finding her phone. Dialing Ian's number, she waited, feeling on edge before it rang, and rang, and rang. Frowning, she knew that his cell must have been dead. She needed to reach him. Dialing Kevin's, she waited before he picked up.

"Wendy?"

Wendy instantly felt relief as she pulled out the photos, and laid them out before her.

"Kevin, where's Ian?"

"I...don't know. We both went to the hospital last night and they wouldn't let either of us see you. You're parents and him got into a big fight and they kicked him out. He was really upset. Are you okay?"

Wendy fought through the dull cramps she was feeling inside of her, knowing that at this exact moment she was still losing Ian's baby. Trying to not completely break down, she bit down on her lip, knowing she had to shove that part of her mind away for the time being.

"We have to figure out who's else was on that coaster. We were wrong, in my vision I was bleeding...I didn't know I was pregnant but I lost the baby..."

She paused for a second shutting her eyes.

"I'm not sure if Ian was next for those two kids sitting in front of me..."

She stared at the ruined photo of the ride worker waving his hand, blocking the view. She could only see part of one of the person's hands, that was it. She tried her hardest to focus, staring down at the glossy photos.

"It's either Ian or them next...I know after that is you and finally me. You gotta find Ian and warn him."

"I'm on my way to work the tricentennial at McKinley park, I'm doing it for security for my hours at the academy, I can swing by Ian's on the way if he's there."

"Great I'll meet you..."

"Wendy, you need to stay put..."

"Where's my car?"

"What?"

"My car, did my parents take it?"

"No it's still at Build It, you had the keys in your bag."

"Good, Build It is right down the street, I have a change of clothes in the trunk, I can drive down there and meet you..."

"Wendy, you should stay put you've...been through a lot..."

"I'm not losing anyone else..."

That's when Wendy's words trailed off. Instantly she saw something she hadn't noticed before. Bringing the photo up closer to her face her eyes widened. How could she be so stupid? How hadn't she seen this before? There dangling on the person's arm was the charm bracelet. Julie's charm bracelet.

"Do you remember Julie being on the ride?"

"What your sister? She would have said something by now..."

"I'm going to try and call my house but I remember her saying something about going to see the fireworks tonight. Swing by Ian's and then go straight there, I'll meet you..."

"Wendy..."

"Kevin, there's no time..."

"No, what I was going to say was, I think it's time we look at those photos of us..."

Wendy sighed, sorting through the rest of them before bringing out the two that had been taken. The only one of her was with Ian in the parking-lot that evening. Frowning, she hunched over it and shook her head in frustration.

"Great, the only photo of me is Ian in me in front of a black background...McKinley..."

"Yeah Ian's with you..."

"Now, I'm wearing the grad night shirt...seems like some kind of clue."

"Is there any other photos of you?"

"Only one more, me and Jason in front of another black background, Jason moved remember you can't make him out and I'm wearing the same shirt..."

"What about mine..."

Wendy sighed sorting them through photos before finding the only one of Kevin. Instantly she brought it up and sighed.

"It's when I flashed the camera in your face, it's all bright and over exposed like..."

"Like if a firecracker went off in my face?"

Wendy hung up, dialing her house. Instead it rang, and rang, and rang. She knew her dad must have been out, and her mom was still driving home. That meant Julie was all ready gone. Sighing, she tried to call Ian again, only to have it ring again endless times. Reaching into her bag, she found her car keys and knew she needed to slip out without anyone seeing. That's when she heard somebody coming. Scooting herself, she shoved it on the other side of her bed, before fixing herself and pretending to lay down. Moments later, the door opened and a friendly nurse came in to check her IV.

"How are you doing honey?"

Wendy tried to lay back acting calm.

"I'm okay..."

"We have you scheduled for a DNC tomorrow. You just rest honey, you need it."

Wendy thanked her before she left. The moment she knew she was gone, she waited before snatching her keys and getting up. Unhooking herself and ripping out the little tubes, feeling burning in her arms, she quickly hurried out, grateful that nobody was at the nurses station. Finding the first stairwell, she ran down it, fighting that horrible pain she was experiencing. Within minutes she was in the parking-lot, only in her hospital gown. Running, she stuck to the alleyways and stayed back, running as fast as she bare feet would allow her.

Finally she saw the Build It parking-lot and her car. She knew people would start looking for her, and if anybody saw her now, exposed like this they would call the police. Hurrying to her car, she opened her trunk, digging out an extra pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Once she was dressed, she got behind the wheel, and backed up, heading straight to McKinley park, praying she wasn't too late.


	11. Fireworks

Wendy didn't realize how much pain she was in until she quickly had changed into the spare clothes she always kept in her trunk and got behind the wheel. She knew she was bleeding through the pad given to her at the hospital, and whatever pain medication they had given her was beginning to wear off. Her stomach felt as if it was being torn apart as wave after wave of these horrible cramps kept hitting her. Twice she had to grip onto the wheel, struggling not to faint. For just a second she saw her reflection in the rearview mirror and saw how pale and horrible she looked. She felt sick knowing sitting there, she was losing her baby. Over and over she kept seeing Ian's flushed and outraged face as he laid on the floor of Build-It, seeing that she was having a miscarriage before his eyes filled with tears and he screamed...

"NO!"

She needed to find him, and she needed to find Julie, it wasn't over, and they hadn't stopped anything. In the last twenty-four hours she had seen enough death to know her perfect little controlled life was no more.

She was no longer the perfect student, with the perfect grades, and the perfect life. Ever since the crash things were spinning out of control. Now she had lost the baby, and knew if she didn't act now, she would lose her sister and Ian. Driving, hands clutching the wheel, she felt sick to her stomach. She knew she couldn't live with herself if she allowed them to die. She raced down the back highways, remembering all those summer nights driving out to Ian's, back when life seemed to simple. She thought for a second of maybe swinging by Ian's, but knew Kevin was all ready on it. Instead, she knew she needed to get to the park and find Julie fast, now with the baby dead her and Ian were going to be next. She had no idea how she was going to stop it, but she needed to try. Feeling horrible cramps wash through her, she whimpered out softly, still trying to go faster. That's when her radio turned on without her even touching it.

 _"There is someone...walking behind you. Turn around, look at me..."_

Gazing at it with frightened big eyes, she turned her attention back to the road and saw a coy dog. Jerking the wheel, she just missed it before fighting to keep the car on the road. Shaken, she knew she was less than a mile away and needed to get there before it was too late. A few minutes later... Parked, Wendy got out of the car, nearly stumbling. Holding onto the car door for support, she caught sight of her pale face in the window and knew this wasn't good. The moment she stood, she could feel herself bleeding heavily, and swayed for a moment in pain. The very thought of the baby was too much to even focus on. Instead she fought from fainting as she heard the fireworks begin to go off in the distance. She prayed that Kevin would be at one of the security tents with Ian and Julie safe. The parking-lot was dark and packed with cars, but everyone was all ready camped out over the hill near the water watching the beginning of the show. Standing there, she looked out and remember last summer when Ian and her had sex for the first time. Staring, another cramp hit her as she bit her bottom lip in pain.

"Wendy?"

Wendy heard Ian's voice and it was sweet relief to her ears. Turning, she saw Ian standing across the way. He was in dark jeans, and his hoodie. His hair unwashed, and his pale with circles much like her own underneath his eyes. She could tell from his face how puffy and drained it looked. He had been crying. Wendy sighed with relief seeing him.

"Ian, thank God...Kevin..."

Ian glared.

"Looking for Kevin huh? Well he dragged me out here, sputtering the same bullshit you two tried to tell me last night."

"Where is he?"

"Off to find Julie, he told me to wait here and look for you. What are you doing out of the hospital?"

He took a few steps closer to her before Wendy shook her head in absolute panic.

"Ian, there's no time to explain, we gotta find Kevin..."

She tried reaching out and grabbing his hand, but instead Ian flinched away, causing her to freeze. Ian locked eyed with her and for the first time since they began dating, she actually saw anger directed towards her.

"You're happy aren't you? You're happy you lost it."

"What?!"

"The baby...you never wanted it, or to marry me. You've been trying to find an excuse to just break it off since everything happened..."

"Ian...no..."

Ian motioned to her.

"You deserve to be with someone like Kevin, not a creep like me. Admit it, losing the baby was the best thing that could have happened..."

Ian's voice trailed off, finding a shaken edge to it. She could tell he was near tears. Holding up her hand with her sparking engagement ring, she shook her head in frustration.

"IAN! You know I love you! We gotta find Julie and Kevin!"

She snapped her eyes shut, holding herself as another cramp hit her. Ian stared at her, circles beneath his eyes, his bangs hanging in his face, his skin too pale. He took a step closer, before another firework went off causing Wendy to spin around, her large brown eyes looking up at the sky. At that exact moment there wasn't any pain, or terrible feeling of loss from losing the baby. Instead, all she could focus on was finding Julie and Kevin. Ignoring Ian, who called her name again, she took off running towards the field. She thought she heard Ian call for her once more, but she kept running as fast as she could, praying to God she wasn't too late.

 **A few minutes later...**

Julie sat on the grass completely hysterical. She sat with terrible bruises on her neck, her eyes now bloodshot, and hot spilling tears running down her face. Wendy had reached the festival just minutes before. There were people everywhere. Tents, carts, crowds, and people dressed up and on horses. She saw spotted Julie just in time, flipping off Kevin and instantly a vivid vision flashed before her eyes just like her camera going off. She remembered how that night Ian and her ran into Julie and her friends, and how she snapped that photo as blackmail before Julie flipped her off. Now it all clicked into place. She screamed her sister's name at the top of her lungs before everything happened so fast.

The moment the horse came, she dashed forward and watched Kevin knock her out of the way just in time. Seconds later the rope attached to the wild animal swung around, going around her sister's neck as she screamed. At lighting speed, she was dragged across the way before Kevin acted in time right before Julie was dragged beneath an old piece of farming equipment, most likely placed there on purpose for the night. By the time Wendy ran over, Julie was completely losing it, sobbing over what had just happened. Still, she was alive. Grabbing hold of her sister, she begged her to tell her who was next. Before she could open her mouth, the horse jumped again by the security guards who had just taken control of the animal.

It cried out, rearing it's legs before the flagpole it had been tied to went flying through the air and went straight through Perry, one of Julie's oldest and closest friends. Hot blood sprayed onto Wendy and Julie's shocked faces before the screams came. Wendy sat, completely stunned, watching Perry's body slowly slump down completely lifeless. Seconds later, she then thought of Kevin's photo she had taken that night, flashing the camera right in his face.

"Kevin..."

She said in a shaken voice before scrambling to her feet. Swaying, she watched as Kevin was kicked by the same exact horse who was being placed under control yet again. Going flying backwards, he went straight into a food table, right onto the grills. Running, Wendy moved on pure instinct, grabbing the back of Kevin's jacket before both were pushed backwards and Wendy felt the gentle push of hot air. Both went stumbling back onto the grass hard, and instantly the sickening scent of burning hair filled the air. Rolling over, Wendy saw Kevin's face was lightly burned, and a terrible shade of red. Besides that, he was fine. It skipped both Julie and Kevin. Right away she thought. First it skipped Ian, then it got the baby, then it skipped Julie, and Kevin. Now she was next. She was next. Julie came stumbling over, her neck still horribly bruised as she walked over, still crying, and still half dazed.

Walking, she dropped to her knees to help Wendy and Kevin up. Looking across, she saw Ian walking past the tents, still looking so pale, still looking so lost.

"Wendy?"

He called, his eyes worried and concerned. The moment he locked eyes with them, he began hurrying over. That's when she saw the photos flash. The one taken with her and Ian in the parking-lot, and the other with Jason. Both with dark backgrounds, both of her smiling wearing the McKinley grad shirt.

"Mckinley..."

She whispered locking eyes with Ian as he hurried over. Kevin looked over, confused.

"What?"

"In both photos I was wearing the McKinley grad shirt."

"You don't think Ian..."

Wendy pulled free from Kevin and Julie's grip. Instead, she stumbled forward, and began hurrying towards Ian.

"Ian!"

She called out. She wasn't sure what this vision meant, but she was certain it wasn't what Kevin was thinking. There was no way Ian could cause her death. He would never hurt her. She kept thinking of his pale face screaming last night when she had the miscarriage, but none of this made sense. It had to mean something else. Her cramps were worse, and she knew she was bleeding through her jeans. Stumbling, she swayed before holding onto herself before finishing the distance and meeting Ian halfway. Nearly collapsing in his arms, she completely broke down.

"I don't...want...you...to die..."

She completely forgot she was next. All she knew at this exact moment she needed him. Nothing else but him. Ian's arms went around her as she began to completely breakdown. Tears rolled down her face, as she buried her face against the shoulder of his hoodie. Smelling the faint scent of his sweat and shampoo he must have used yesterday. That's when she heard Kevin yell. Turning, she looked behind her and saw the wagon of fireworks about to tip forward, all live and ready to fire. Ian saw it too, and instantly shoved her backwards. Kevin and Julie dropped down as well as Wendy fell down hard on her bottom as seconds later she saw streams of cracking sparks fly overhead.

Laying flat against the glass, she watched before her eyes followed them and couldn't believe it. Ian snapped his eyes shut, arms spread out as the three fireworks flew over his arms and under them, hitting the cherry picker behind him. Wendy took a second, before the smoke settled. Opening his eyes slowly, he stared forward before he uttered a nervous laugh. Wendy blinked, before Ian looked down at her.

"See Wendy? I'm not going to die..."

That's when a creaking sound came loudly above them. Wendy slowly stared up at the same exact time as Ian. There was a large metal sign, in the same exact shape as the triangle banner above him in the photo of him and Erin, and the same shape as the parking-lot sign that hung above them when they posed together. Wendy then remembered. The fireworks had skipped her, Kevin, Julie, and Ian. Now the McKinley sign, built for tonight's event, sixty or so feet up in the air was about to fall forward from the damage of the fireworks. Wendy's mouth opened, completely stunned before Ian stared at her. It was too late, he couldn't move. The two stared at each other before the sign fell down with lighting speed down with a heavy crash. Another terrible spray of blood drenched Wendy's face before silence filled the night air. Looking forward, she couldn't believe it. Ian's body was there, but only half. His lower half had completely been crushed by the sign. From the waist up, he had been severed. He laid there, bleeding out, his blood drenching into the grass, as laid on his belly forward. Blood was coming out of his nose and mouth. He laid there, not moving, before Wendy moved forward.

"Ian?"

He had pushed her out of the way...she could have been standing right underneath the sign... She crawled forward, before a low gurgling sound came, making Wendy cry out. She knew in the way the sign fell, it was just keeping Ian alive by seconds when he should have all ready been killed. He was ten times paler than before, and more and more blood was gushing out of his nose. Laying there, she reached forward and grabbed one of Ian's blood slicked hands.

"Ian?"

Ian's eyes fluttered open, his head half turned on the grass. He looked up at her, not exactly seeing her. Here she remembered how he looked that day in Built-It last summer when she walked in to buy paint. Or, how intense his blue eyes were when he stared down at her inside his van when they first had sex. All those little moments together with him, all meant nothing. Now here he was, bleeding out, and dying...and yet again there was nothing she could do about it. Staring at her, more and more color draining from his face, he made a low gurgling sound coming from his throat.

"Wen...Wendy?"

He gurgled, blood spitting down from his parted lips. He looked at her before suddenly he body violently twitched, and his eyes cast upward, not exactly seeing anymore. Moments later, he was still, and Wendy knew right then and there...he was gone. Kneeling there, holding her dead finance's bloody hand, a terrible, horrible overwhelming feeling of grief hit her. No, God couldn't do this. She came this far, no...not after the baby. She couldn't be left alone. No, Ian couldn't be dead. He couldn't. "Wendy?" Kevin called, slowly being helped by Julie behind her. Wendy turned them out, still holding Ian's bloody hand. It was still warm, and she stared at him, determined to see him breathing. Sitting there, she stared at his empty glazed over eyes, and knew instantly that all of this had been for nothing. Closing her eyes, she silently laid down without so much as another word. Instead she rested her head down against Ian's. Laying down, she squeezed his hand, and laid beside his bloody ruined body, tuning everything out. No, at this exact moment she was going to pretend that none of this madness had happened. That she was back inside his van, and it was last summer, long before any of this happened. It was just the two of them and they were laying beneath the stars.


	12. End of the line

"Wendy?"

Wendy's eyelids slowly fluttered open. She had been drifting off, letting her poor traumatized mind tune all the sounds and reality out. She was back in this same exact field, but it was last summer. A year before the accident, the deaths, and this horrible, awful night. She was laying on her stomach with Ian in the back in the van. They had just made love, underneath the dark summer sky. Both were so carefree, happy, and in love. Ian laid beside her, pale and shirtless. His hair thick and dyed black. He laid there, smiling at her, his brilliant clear blue eyes so vivid, and alive. She remembered how they spent hours afterwards just talking, passing the time, and faintly hearing the crickets chirp right outside. Both were in their own little world, completely unaware that a year later almost in this same exact spot, a horrible accident would claim Ian's life. The sign falling down and crashing, severing his lower half, completely crushing him and killing him moments later.

How bloody and pale he looked as he died, gurgling on his own blood. Wendy laid there, her hand clutching his blood slicked one, pretending none of this horrible reality had happened. That Ian hadn't died hurt, confused, and saving her life by pushing her away. That they were both together, he was alive, and nothing could hurt them. Nothing.

"Wendy?"

Wendy's large brown eyes slowly opened. She could see the faint flashing of red and blue from the police cars parked in the distance. She could hear the firetrucks and ambulances, sirens screaming as they approached. She was here, laying down on the blood soaked grass, laying beside Ian's body. She was laying beside him, reaching, still holding onto his now bloody cold hand. It was night still, but the fireworks had long gone out. Ian was still dead, laying there, eyes staring blankly, no more life sparking inside them. He laid half out from the crushed sign, blood drying down his nose and lips. Wendy laid there, before seeing Kevin, his face still burned, holding onto Julie. Two paramedics were leaning down to help her up. Wendy blinked, feeling her reactions slow, as if she was either drugged or under water. Looking at Ian, her boyfriend, her fiancé', the father of her now dead unborn child, her soulmate, now gone. Looking at him, she regretted everything she ever said, or didn't say. She thought of his flushed face, screaming in outrage when she lost the baby. She tried so hard to hold onto a good memory. The way he smiled when he showed her the photograph of his mother. How he first kissed her in her bedroom, the way he laughed whenever she ruffled his hair, the glimmer in his eyes when she told him she wanted to keep the baby, all of those memories gone. Despite what she did, death had come to collect, and had taken him away from her.

"Ian, please wake up..."

She softly whispered, soft enough for just her to hear. Instead Ian continued to just stare, dead, and unaware of his fiancé' letting tears run down her face, cutting through the blood splatter that stained her face. One of her hand slowly made a fist, the engagement ring slick with blood. Slowly the paramedics lifted her up, helping carry her away from Ian's body as a van pulled up and two men with body bags came to load up what was left of Ian and Perry. Wendy, in a complete daze was led away, unaware of Julie and Kevin watching. Minutes later, she was sat down in the back of a brightly lit ambulance, before a syringe was produced and injected in her arm. Wendy's responses her slow, and delayed. She saw complete chaos happening in the field. She tried trying to spot where Ian was, but there were two many ambulances and lights. Sitting there, she took deep breaths as they checked her blood pressure, and closed her eyes, drifting away to that summer night a million years ago when she laid with her soulmate beneath the stars. After Wendy was taken away in one of the ambulances, Kevin and Julie were taken away in a separate one. Two men wearing long black rubber gloves stood back as a chain was hooked up to the fallen McKinley sign, and a large truck brought in, slowly backed up lifting it.

The sign lifted, and two police officers turned away sick at the gore and smeared blood beneath it. Whatever was left of the bottom half of Ian McKinley was crushed beyond belief and turned into smashed up pieces of blood soaked gore and liquid. The upper half of him was photographed, before the men carefully loaded him into the body bag, and zipped up before placed in the back of the same van that held Perry.

"Jesus, it's the McKinley kid isn't it? His dad owns this entire town. Jesus..."

One of the ambulance workers said, as they stood staring at the sign, leaning back, splattered with blood.

 **That morning.**

Wendy laid in a bed in the same hospital she had been admitted to the day before. She laid there hooked up to monitors, and tubes, not only being treated for minor cuts and bruises, but for shock as well. The D and C was scheduled in a few days since the doctors believed Wendy needed another day to rest. She had been given hourly a syringe that she believed was some kind of dope. It made her head feel light, her vision fuzzy, and her limbs weak. She was cleaned up, and changed into a fresh gown. The terrible waves of cramps that were happening now had subsided and weren't as intense. She could still feel anytime she shifted her weight to re-postion herself the sickening feeling of the bleeding slowly coming out of her.

The drugs somehow had kept her from thinking too much about the fact that this bleeding, this thick syrup like blood that was oozing out of her was her baby. Ian's baby. Not only had she lost her friends, she lost her unborn child, and now Ian. Nothing seemed to matter. Over and over again it kept faintly replaying over in her mind. One second she was standing in the field, fireworks going off behind her, the next she saw Ian, so pale, so out of it, coming towards her calling her name. One second he was there, the next the fireworks were coming straight towards them and he pushed her out of the way. Not just out of the way from the rockets, but out of the way from that steel sign coming crashing down. He was there, and then he wasn't. She still saw his white face, choking on blood, as he gurgled, trying to say her name before dying. The drugs kept any emotion from bubbling up. Any tears, any pain, any heartache. She honestly didn't care if it was over or not. At this exact moment she knew Julie and Kevin were safe. Julie was being treated down the hall, where her parents were currently. Besides the horrible marks and bruising on her neck, besides a few burst blood vessels, and swelling...she was going to be okay. Kevin was upstairs, being treated for his burns. They said it was minor, and in a few months there wouldn't be any marks, or scars. Her mother had sat with her for a while, squeezing her hand, trying to ask why she left the hospital?

After an hour or so of silence, she finally got up, wiping her tears before brushing her hair back like when she was a child, and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Whatever reason it was, you saved your sister. I'm so sorry about Ian honey...so sorry..."

Wendy stared up, dazed before her mother patted her arm, knowing there was nothing she could say or do to make this better. Instead she said she would be back, and left her. Wendy stared out the window that over looked the town of McKinley, the sparking beautiful lights, and knew that nothing would ever be the same. Ian was downstairs, or whatever was left of him, now zipped up in a rubber body bag down in the morgue in some freezer. She continued to stare, thinking of Ian's closed eyes, how cold his skin would feel, how blue his lips were, and how lifeless his once thick beautiful hair looked now against his forehead, most likely splattered with his now dried blood. How all that was left was his upper half, the rest of him smashed, and torn to pieces. Was there still blood in the field? Soaking into the ground? What happened to the rest of him? Was it bagged up, thrown out? What was his father doing right now? His step-mother? Where they downstairs signing papers? Crying? Were they all ready planning the funeral. First Erin, now him? She laid there knowing they would never go to college together, start a life, or get married. It was all a lie, a stupid, stupid lie. Closing her eyes, she prayed for death to come. For a stroke, an aneurysm, anything to make this horrible numb feeling to go away. If the baby and Ian were gone, why couldn't she follow?

 **Two days later.**

"Okay honey, we're all finished. You just take deep breaths and relax and we'll have you upstairs soon."

Wendy laid on the table, her legs spread by stirrups, dressed in a hospital down, and fighting the urge to completely breakdown. The doctor had just finished the D and C, and now whatever was left of the baby was gone. During the entire time, she laid trying to block out the sickening sound of the machines as tears built up in her eyes. The doctor patted her leg, told her the nurse would get her upstairs. Kevin and Julie came to see her yesterday, one at a time. Originaly her mother had no visitors, but Wendy didn't care. They were drugging her up so much she suspected this was to hold off a pretty bad slap of reality or a major breakdown. She had been sleeping mostly, or watching the news completely stoned. There was coverage of what happened at McKinley Park, stating that a series of accidents had taken place during the fireworks show, resulting in two deaths. Perry Ma, and Ian McKinley, son of Peter McKinley. They didn't go into details about the deaths, only that both were killed at the park. When they showed Perry and Ian's yearbook photos, Wendy laid there feeling as if she was some creature from a dream, unable to feel a single thing. When Julie came in a few hours later, she was in a hospital gown, clutching onto an IV pole, wheeling herself in. Her neck was still ten different shades of horrible bruises. Her eyes weren't as bloodshot, but she was moving very slow. She sat down, staring at her before reaching out and holding her hand.

"You okay?"

Wendy sighed, still feeling so drugged out she wasn't sure if she could speak.

"Not really...where's mom and dad?"

"They went home to finally get some sleep, basically had to kick them out."

"They are just worried...it's not everyday both of your children are in the hospital. How's your neck?"

Julie took her hand and gently touched her throat and made a face.

"Tender, hurts to swallow but I'm okay...how about you?"

"I'm okay...they said in a few days I can go home."

"Wendy...I'm so sorry about Ian, and I heard about the baby. I had no idea..."

"How could you, I basically just found out myself."

"Did Ian know?"

"Yeah...he knew."

"I'm so sorry about what happened..."

"Me too..."

Julie's eyes seemed to fill with tears before she sighed, shaking her head.

"I know I haven't been exactly the best sister, but...you and Kevin saved my life. I'm sorry I haven't been there. I've been selfish and when you needed me the most I wasn't there. I know Ian's gone, but I promise I'll never leave you again."

Wendy remembered back when they were little girls, five and six. Both running around during the summer, using the sprinkler, both dressed in bathing suits screaming and giggling. Remembering how carefree and alive both were. How much she loved her baby sister, and knew she would always be there for her. Now all these years later, after so much death, here they were. Squeezing her sister's hand, she laid there, staring at her poor beaten up and bruised face, wishing more than anything she had tried to put a fraction of the energy Kevin and her had put into this whole mess to save Ian. When Kevin visited, his face was still a terrible shade of red. He limbed in, wearing a hospital gown as well.

His face looked as if there was some sort of gel or clear cream spread across it. He came in when one of the nurses took Julie back to her room for more tests. Kevin sat down in the same chair Julie had sat in earlier, and stared at her.

"You okay?"

Wendy had just been given a syringe from one of the nurses, sending a rush to go up her arm, making things even more numb. Staring at Kevin, she blinked before slowly shaking her head.

"No...I'm far from okay. You?"

"Doctor says this..."

He motioned to his reddish face and shrugged.

"Will go away, they keep putting creams on me, pain meds have been pretty wonderful...how are they treating you?"

Wendy laid on her side, staring at him before nodding.

"Okay...thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"Believing me...saving Julie. I don't think I could have done this alone."

Kevin smirked before nodding.

"You think it's over?"

Wendy sighed.

"Maybe...I don't know, and honestly Kevin, I don't care."

Kevin sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see huh?"

A silent tear trickled down Wendy's face as she stared at him. Pure pity showing in Kevin's own eyes, he stared at her.

"I'm sorry about Ian. I'll admit, I didn't really like the guy, and honestly couldn't understand why you were with him...but the night at Build It when you...well, got hurt. I saw a side of McKinley I never saw before. I'm sorry..."

Wendy stared forward.

"Me too..."

"Maybe it stopped with him. I mean, I really don't think Ian would have hurt you. That was stupid to think. Maybe it was the sign, you know...McKinley. Maybe that was it. I mean if it skipped over us, and got Ian, maybe it's coming back around to get Julie and me..."

"Stop."

Kevin froze.

"What?"

"I don't want to think that my sister might die, or you...my friends are dead, my baby is dead, and now Ian is dead. I wish I was, but here I am. If death is coming around again, so be it. I'm done fighting or caring. You guys are all that's left and if this is it...this is it."

Kevin sighed before nodding.

"I'll let you rest. They said I can go home tomorrow. I'll be in touch okay."

Wendy nodded.

"Okay."

Kevin slowly got up, still stiff from his injuries. Looking at her, he gave a sad smile.

"He love you...I could see it. He died saving you...he would have wanted you to keep going. Trust me."

Without so much as another word, he turned and left her. Closing her eyes, Wendy allowed the drugs to drift her into a dreamless slumber.

 **One week later.**

Wendy and Julie were released from the hospital on the same day. Both of their parents were being extra careful with the two of them, helping them into the car and taking them home. Julie's bruises were now an ugly yellowish brown, and was due to go back and make sure there weren't any other major injuries to her throat in the following weeks to come. Wendy has discharged, given meds for depression, and shock. Both of which she knew wouldn't do any good. As numb as she could make herself, it still wouldn't change the fact that Ian was dead. She stayed silent during the ride home, and was welcomed back to her mother having bought all of their favorite junk foods, having rented several movies, and had some brand new clothes laying out on both of their beds from the mall. This was just a common practice of their mother. Whenever they were hurt, or feeling blue, she would go out and buy a bunch of stuff hoping to make up for whatever happened.

A few days following the coaster accident, Wendy was greeted by two new pairs of jeans, as well as a pair of sandals she had her eyes on that pervious month. Her mother tried to say she had been meaning to pick up those things for her, but Wendy knew better. It was just her way of attempting to make her feel better. Julie squealed with delight over her new treasures, while Wendy remarked she was tired and just wanted to go lay down. Once alone in her bedroom, she found one of Ian's New Found Glory T-shirts, crumpled up on the floor of her closet. Most likely left behind from him one night he slept over. Crawling into bed, she brought the T-shirt up to her face, inhaled deeply, before the weight of everything came crashing down and she broke down, crying into the shirt, faintly smelling him, wishing more than anything that he was here with her right now. Days passed, and finally she left the house.

She mostly slept, ignoring calls, or visitors. She just slept in bed, holding onto the T-shirt, or staring at her engagement ring to a wedding and a life that would never happen. Nobody can commented on the ring, and Wendy believed her parents knew better. Finally a few days later, she showered, got dressed, and said she was going out for a quick drive. Her mother looked worried for a second, but let her leave. Getting behind the wheel of her car, she drove out to McKinley park, which had been closed for several days following what had happened. Now open, the fields were empty, everything taken down. Despite the fact it was the middle of summer, besides a few kids playing baseball in the East field, she was completely alone. Driving her car onto the grass, she parked, before getting out.

It was a hot miserable day. Walking out she looked around at the rolling lush green hills, and sighed. She looked to her left, and saw the grass. Almost two weeks ago Ian's body was smashed underneath a sign that fell. Walking, hands in her pockets, she looked down. It was as if nothing had even happened here. Sighing, feeling an ache in her chest, she went back to her car, and slid up onto the hood. Staring out at the water, she listened to the wind, watched the clouds, and thought of Ian. Dead was dead. She wasn't sure if there was a Heaven, but she hoped from the bottom of her heart he was somewhere with his mother, and maybe even the baby. She hoped wherever he was, he was whole again, not in pain, and knowing how sorry she was. How she would have done anything to get a second chance. That's when she heard her name. Turning, she looked over and saw Peter McKinley, dressed in jeans and a golf shirt. The McKinley country club was just over the hill, and in the distance she could see men playing golf. Mr. McKinley walked over and raised his hand.

"I thought that was you...I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Wendy looked over as he approached.

"Hi Mr. McKinley..."

"Peter please..."

He finally walked up beside her. She saw he seemed older somehow, tired looking despite how brightly blue his shirt was, and how nice he smelled. She could see that maybe this was what Ian would look like if he had reached middle age.

"I meant to visit you in the hospital but I thought you needed time to rest up."

Wendy stared at him before Peter sighed looking out at the water.

"We didn't have a service, Ian would have hated that. Instead we scattered his ashes out there."

"What?"

"Ian mentioned once he wanted to be cremated. A morbid thing for your own teenage son to mention during dinner, but he said that's what he wanted. So we scattered his ashes on the lake. I know he hated this town and couldn't wait to leave, but this was where his mother used to take him all the time as a baby. He loved it out here. For such a pale kid, he loved going out on the lake to swim and boat. Figured it was fitting."

Wendy sadly smiled looking out.

"I think he would have liked that."

"I have some stuff at the house boxed up, if you ever want to come pick it up or I can have somebody drop it off that your place. It's been a lot to handle around here since the accident. First Erin, then Ian. I was never close with my son, but I knew how much he loved you..."

He motioned to the ring. Instantly Wendy felt guilty and went to pull it off.

"I'm sorry I know it was..."

"No, no. Please keep it. Ian wanted you to have it and you meant the world to him. I'm sorry things ended the way they did. I regret all of the time I chose my job over him...this is time I'll never get back. I do know...he loved you, and would have wanted you to move on. Thank you for being here for him Wendy...I know I wasn't."

Giving her a pat on the arm, he gave a sad smile before he began walking away. Stopping, he turned and looked over his shoulder at Wendy who felt tears begin to blur her wide brown eyes.

"I come out here sometimes and talk to him...seems sometimes like he's actually listening."

With that Peter turned, and walked away. Wendy watched him, before finally he disappeared over the hill. Sighing, Wendy slowly slid off the hood and walked towards the shore. Staring at the water, lapping against the shore, Wendy felt a heavy weight in her chest. Sighing, she felt complete and utter loss. After everything, despite it all, Ian was gone and she was alone. Looking out at the water, she felt goosebumps bubble up on her arms. clutching her arms, holding at the elbows, she stood there, before staring down at her ring. It was nothing but a stupid lie, a stupid broken promise of what could have been. Closing her eyes, she slipped Ian's ring off her finger and stared at it.

"I'm sorry Ian..."

Her crumpling, she threw the ring as hard as she could into the water, where it disappeared with a small splash. If her fiancé' was now laid to rest, so shouldn't the reminder of the life they never could of shared as well. Remembering how happy and nervous he was the night he proposed before everything was ruined, she blocked that image out, and bowed her head. She never wished more to be dead than at this exact moment. Sighing, she turned, and walked back to her car, knowing if death wasn't coming she would at least try to attempt to live. Not for her, not for the baby, not for her fiends...but for him.

 **Five months later.**

In the end, Wendy was relieved. The summer following the tragic events that occurred, Wendy slowly tried to pick up the pieces of what had happened. She was fighting a deep depression, as well as trying to deal with her grief over everything she had lost. It started off slow, such as her taking her meds, catching up on sleep, eating again, and trying to bridge the gap between her and Julie. She mostly kept to herself in the house, and never once spoke about Ian. Instead, she simply boxed up any reminder of him, stored it in the attic, besides one framed photograph of her and Ian on her nightstand. She was offered to talk to a shrink, but claimed she was fine. She kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, closely watching her sister. Instead, nothing. Either death had forgotten them, or somehow with Ian's death it had stopped. As horrible as it seemed, Wendy just didn't care. She saw Kevin once after what happened, but when he tried to bring up if it was really over, she flipped. The two had agreed to meet for coffee and finally Wendy found herself raising her voice. She said she was done talking about fate, and death. Everything she cared about was dead, she was finished and didn't care anymore. Kevin stared at her shocked.

"What about your sister? Or me?"

With that, Wendy grabbed her purse and said she was finished. She didn't care anymore. If she couldn't have saved Ian, why did she care if she lived or died? With that, she left, and continued to ignore his calls the reminder of the summer. During this time, she decided to switch to her safety school. With Ian now gone, she didn't have the heart to go to the West Coast. Instead, she decided on NYU. It was a few hours away, and had a good program. She spent the rest of the summer planning this, knowing she couldn't stay in McKinley much longer. There were too many memories here. When she moved, she wasn't nervous or afraid. She was alone, but relieved to leave this all behind. What she needed was a fresh start. She moved on campus and shared a dorm with a nice girl named Laura. Instead of being overwhelmed by the city, she and Laura explored it together. She dove herself into her work and studies, got used to her schedule, and tried her hardest to keep in touch with Julie, but could all ready sense a distance starting between them.

They planned on all coming up for Thanksgiving, but Julie hated to admit it, she was happy to be busy, distracted, and away from it all. There were some nights she would wake up, almost believing that all of this had been some horrible dream. That she was back home, back in McKinley, with Ian sleeping beside her. Other nights she had vivid nightmares of the rollercoaster, or of the night Ian died. Over and over they replayed, always making her wake up in a cold sweat. All she told Laura, when she committed on the photo of Ian and her was that this was her boyfriend, and he died this past summer. She never went into details, and Laura never asked. Still, it felt as if these weeks were all just some stupid daydream. That she was living someone else's life. That all of her classes, and study periods, and late nights going to coffee shops with Laura meant nothing. That she was just going to be another four useless years that meant nothing. Instead she continued thinking of what her life would have been life had none of this happened.

That Ian hadn't died, or the baby. What would her life be like? Somehow Wendy sensed, it would have been better... In the end, that chilly afternoon, the day before Thanksgiving, when she began sensing the same signs and feeling she felt this past summer, that horrible same chill returned, and slammed down on her heart when she saw Kevin and Julie. Somehow, she knew it had come back to collect. This time, there was no stopping it. She remembered Julie and her trying to open the doors in a panic, before she saw sparks and flashing lights. There were screams, and then finally...silence. When she woke, the train was overturned, bodies everywhere. Julie and Kevin both dead as well as her friends. It was happening all over again. She was thrown on the ground, leg broken, and badly hurt. She laid there, before she saw the approaching train. She screamed, and then...

 _"Wendy?"_

 _Wendy opened her wide brown eyes. She blinked, the last thing she remembered was laying in the dark subway, covered in blood, hurt, broken, and watching as the other train came barreling down towards her. She remembered closing her eyes after screaming, feeling the horrible sense of relief. These past few months she hadn't been living. She had been waiting for this to happen._

 _Waiting to go back..._

 _It was Senior Night._

 _She was sitting on Devil's Flight, sitting beside Ian. The ride was over, slowly coming down the tracks, and stopping. The ride was finished. It was over. They had made it. She looked ahead and saw all of her friends. Carrie, Jason, Ashley, Ashlyn, Frankie, Luis, Erin, Kevin, Julie, Perry...all of them alive. The ride stopped, she heard chills, and laughing before she turned and saw Ian. The harness lifted, and she turned staring at him. Instantly, Ian smiled. He looked exactly as he did that night, alive, and with her. His thick black hair styled up, that same smile on his thin and pale face._

 _"You did it Christensen! See, no puking."_

 _Wendy looked around at all of the sights and sounds. Looking down at her flat stomach, she knew her baby was in there, growing safe and sound. Smiling, she knew this was Heaven. Turning, she stared at him completely speechless. Without so much as another word, she threw her arms around him, pulling him close, and squeezing him tight._

 _"Whoa...it wasn't that bad was it?"_

 _Wendy shut her eyes, squeezing onto him tightly before she whispered in his ear..._

 _"Give me my ring."_

 _Ian pulled back raising an eyebrow._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"My ring. I want to wear it."_

 _"But..." Wendy held her hand out before Ian nervously laughed and unzipped his pocket. Taking the ring, he smiled before slipping it on. Laughing, Wendy stood up, holding her hand up._

 _"HEY EVERYONE! I'M ENGAGED!"_

 _Heads turned in pure surprise before Wendy laughed, as Ian stood up standing beside her. Kevin turned with Erin who actually looked happy for them and smiled before cupping his hands and yelling..._

 _"Way to go McKinley!"_

 _Luis joined in cheering, as did Jason, and Carrie. Ashly and Ashlyn swooned, as Frankie smiled turning the camera towards them. Even Perry and Julie, who looked stunned, turned and laughed smiling. Everyone was together again, everyone was young, and untouched. Wendy knew that if this was Heaven, she was going to be able to spend entirety with her soulmate and best friends. That tonight she would drive out with Ian to lay beneath the stars to a night that would never end. Staring up at a sky with the bright stars, she could have ever dreamed about, knowing that she had finally found peace at last. Turning, she stared at Ian, smiled, and reached over and deeply kissed him. It would be senior night forever, and she would never let the love of her life go again._

 **The end.**

\- Thank you for all the kind reviews!


End file.
